A Foxes Creed
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The end of Naruto as as Leaf Ninja sees him embark on a new path...he will become an Assassin. will he ever return to the Leaf or will the time gap be to great. Naruto X Skaura and Sasuke X Ino. and a maybe Itachi X OC or Anko in later chapters, currently updating old chapters (Perminent Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed and their Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>The plot for this is Naruto manages to weaken Sasuke enough to stop him from going to Orochimaru and betraying the village. This is a Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke and Ino Romance with others. It's kind of a cross between Naruto and Assassin's creed when Naruto is found by one of them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Re-uploading older chapters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Death of a ninja rise Assassin!**

* * *

><p>At the Valley of the End, Naruto has Confronted Sasuke as he tries to defect to the Sound Village, as the to inevitably began to fight to the point of Sasuke's Sharingan and fully transforming into the Curse seal's second state and Naruto being enveloped in the Nine tails Chakra Cloak, hitting the other with thier strongest attacks, a black Chidori and Nine Tailed Rasengan, both Sasuke and Naruto have been wounded badly.<p>

"W-why…Naruto...why do you want to prevent me from gaining power" Sasuke asks bitterly.

"Because" Naruto says and he coughs up blood "You have to become your brother to beat him…how are you any better?" Naruto asks weakly with a faint gasp for air

"I-I-I need to do it!…if it means getting revenge for my father and mother I will do whatever it takes to get stronger" He yells weakly.

"Would your parents want you to win by his rules…I heard him that day…when he told you don't have enough hate…well you shouldn't rely on hate to win…win with honour… fight for justice not revenge. Your love for your parents is greater than your hatred for him…because you can never hate a family member especially your own Brother…you must you must… you…" Naruto said as his Pupils began to dilate.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Sasuke began to crawl towards him but passes out through blood loss.

a white hooded figure arrives at the scene "Naruto Uzumaki has been acquired" he says into an ear peace as he picks up Naruto's body and Looks at Sasuke "Siate in pace (_Be at peace)_ Uchiha Sasuke" he bows slightly before walking away with Naruto in his arms. Kakashi finally arrives but only sees Sasuke and a Blood trail leading into the lake, his eyes widen slightly as he turns to Pakkun.

"Naruto's scent ends here Kakashi" Pakkun says sadly "I'm sorry" he disappears as Sasuke's eyes open

"Sasuke what happened" Kakashi asked and Sasuke moved his head so he could look at his Sensei in the eye.

"I was blinded by revenge and it took the death of my best friend…my best friend to convince me I was wrong…Oh God what have I done...Naruto! Wake up" Sasuke yelled using all his strength to pull himself up unaware Naruto is gone, his eyes close once again as he falls asleep.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have to take you back to the Leaf" Kakashi said weakly picking up the sleeping Sasuke _"For give me Sensei" _he runs back the way he came.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Leaf<strong>

* * *

><p>The news of Naruto's death hit everyone hard, The Genin ignored Sasuke and never visited him in the hospital apart from Ino and Sakura. Sasuke couldn't understand how Naruto's body ended up in the lake. Kakashi went to report the mission and to inform Tsunade the sad news<p>

"Lady Tsunade we have returned" Kakashi says weakly exhausted from the journey back

"And how did it go?" She asks with a wonder to where Naruto is curious why he didn't come with Kakashi, she assumes he must have been injured and went to the hospital

"We were able to bring Sasuke back to the leaf…all thanks to Naruto" Kakashi replies with a hint of pride.

"So where is the little hero" She smiles expecting him to burst into the room

"He…didn't make it" Kakashi said and the room goes cold and the look of horror on Tsunade

"That can't be…it's not true" She replies and Kakashi hands her the necklace she gave him when she 1st met Naruto. "It is true" the realisation hits her like a train… "Your excused Kakashi". Kakashi leaves knowing Tsunade was to pride-full to cry in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in an unfamiliar Location<strong>

* * *

><p>The Chakra of the nine tailed fox inside Naruto managed to spare him from deaths grip and he awoke in an unfamiliar room<p>

"Hey where am i?" He asked

"you are in our Medical center…one of our men found you unconscious and brought you back here for treatment" a man in a white coat replied

"Yeah Kazuki appeared out of nowhere with you slump over his shoulder… Kazuki" a girl Cooed dressed in weird robes and a big belt with a logo he didn't recognise. Dressed completely in white with a hood (**A:N just picture Assassins creed's robes**) she had a sword hilted to her waist and throwing knives attached to her right leg.

"How bad was I?" Naruto asked looking at the bandages around his ribs and his right arm was in a sling.

"You looked dead" A boy Naruto's age enters dressed (**A:N Ezio's Brotherhood appearance.)** walked up to him.

"Kazuki!" The girl screams and runs up to hug him "E-eh Akira let me go"

"So you're the guy who found me…was there someone else there?" Naruto asks sitting up

"Yeah I found you but there was nobody else just a lot of blood" Kazuki replies to him trying to break Akira's grip "my name is Kazuki Satoru…this is my fiancé Akira Achimu" he replies offering his hand to Naruto

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya" Naruto replies and shakes his hand. While Naruto heals over the next day or so, he spends time watching how Kazuki trains he has questions for why all the ninjas are dressed the same and who are they loyal to.

"So what kind of Ninjas are you guys" Naruto asks and gets a light chuckle from Kazuki.

"We are not Ninjas, we are Assassins" Kazuki replies to a stunned. "I can't tell you everything but we serve no lords or nobles yet we work for all of them"

"What do you mean don't talk in riddles" Naruto barks and Kazuki sighs

"It means we balance out the bad…we work from the dark to serve the light" Kazuki says in a serious tone sitting next to Naruto. "Naruto we need your help"

"My help…everyone here is more skilled than me" Naruto says depressed "What can I do"

"You have I tailed beast sealed within you" Kazuki asks and Naruto eyes widen.

"The tailed beast has caused me nothing but pain and loneliness everyone in my village hated and feared me" Naruto replies

"That's won't happen here, people will see you as a hero" Kazuki says putting his arm around Naruto shoulder and pointing to the village the temple resides over "Those people will respect the kind of sacrifice you made and will welcome you as a brother of The Creed"

"The Creed?" Naruto asks confused

"That is the name of our order" Kazuki replies

"I don't know, ...I belong at the leaf where my friends are" Naruto replies

"You're being hunted by the Akatsuki if you go back you will just endanger them but stay here you will become stronger and your friends will be safe since the Akatsuki will think you're dead like your friends do" Kazuki says and regrets mentioning Naruto friends

"My friends think I'm dead" Naruto asks a bit saddened by this although he then realised why Kazuki found him instead of a member of the leaf Ninjas'

"I don't think they planned to leave you behind" Kazuki replies lying slightly leaving out how he picked up Naruto before the leaf arrived.

"Ok…I guess you have a new recruit" Naruto says with a smile "Perhaps it's for the best at least the Akatsuki will leave the leaf alone"

"Ok we will see the grandmasterafter you've healed so you can go through the joining" Kazuki says and continues to train regardless of Naruto's bombardment of questions

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile the week after Naruto's death<strong>

* * *

><p>"How are the funeral preparations going" Tsunade asked<p>

"it's this Afternoon" Ino replied and left the room

Sasuke sat on the swing set outside the school like Naruto did before when Sakura approached him. Ever since he returned her feeling for him disappeared but she still saw him as a friend. "Hey" Sakura said with a cracking voice.

"Hey" Sasuke said quietly. Ever since he checked out of the hospital he has avoided everyone, although nobody is angry with him he still feels he should of died instead of Naruto.

"Are you coming to the funeral" She asks kneeling down to look him in eyes

He slowly nods a stands up to walk to his apartment

At the cemetery most of the city arrived to show their respect, all the leaf ninjas where there

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee**, **Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Choji, joined by Garra, Kankuro and Temari of the sand village. The funeral was short not a lot of people knew Naruto well enough to give a speech, other than Tsunade and Kakashi as well as Jiraiya who knew he was the son of the 4th Hokage but neglected to tell anyone.

At the reception all of Naruto's close friends where talking about how Naruto was a free spirit who oozed emotion. Shikamaru Choji and Kiba tell stories of their younger years. Outside however Sasuke can't stop thinking about what Naruto told him. "Justice…have I been focusing too much on hate and revenge? I neglected Naruto for so many years but…he was just like me...alone" Sasuke thinks to himself and Sakura approaches him

"You where blinded with Revenge and Orochimaru used that to manipulate you...the others will come around" Sakura says reassuring Sasuke.

"And yet Naruto is the one who paid for it...i won't blame anyone for hating me...i hate myself right now" Sasuke replies angered by his actions "I will get stronger…the way Naruto was telling me to" he says with a determined look

"and I will too" Sakura replies "And Team 7 will dedicate all its missions to Naruto"

"Yeah to Naruto" Sasuke replies with a small smile _"I won't forget you Naruto"_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the temple…<strong>

* * *

><p>1 week has passed and Naruto stand before the Grandmaster the leader of the Creed. A fire is lit and 4 of the Assassins begin to chant in a foreign language.<p>

"We work from the dark to protect the light…we are Assassins" The Grandmaster says as they all (But Naruto" bow before the fire

"We here dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Just like us all you stand before this fire to prove our dedication to our cause. Now we offer the choice to you to fend off the darkness." Kazuki says and offers his hand. "As the top assassin under the Grandmaster I ask you Naruto Uzumaki to join us" Kazuki grabs Narutos and a man pulls a hot clamp rod from the fire "The pain will last only for a minute or 2 but its meaning will last your life time" separating Naruto's left ring finger. Now knowing what's about to happen Naruto braces himself, Kazuki clamps down on Naruto's finger and Naruto winces. He takes the clamp from Naruto's finger "Welcome to the Brotherhood" Kazuki states completing the ritual.

"When do we begin Training?" Naruto asks curiously.

"In two days" Kazuki replies and Naruto frowns. "For now I'll show you to your new room"

"Oh Thanks…" Naruto replies nervously but Kazuki smiles and they begin to walk to the barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to Clean up previous Chapters and change any problems people had.<strong>

**Please Review and let me know what you think of the changes**

**Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED, THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 of the Re-Uploaded's Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Know your Enemy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto's first day of training has begun with meditation…it's been difficult considering his lack of focus but the Grandmaster has kept his cool.<p>

"What's so important about meditation?" Naruto asked sitting with his legs crossed arms folded and pouting…

"Naruto…unlike what you did for your village where you burst into action and had your friends to watch your back…now you will be on missions alone most of the time…so in order to prevent your untimely death you must learn to focus on the task at hand be mentally prepared for any situation…and to accomplish this you must learn to clear your mind of everything" The Grandmaster reply's softly

"And how long do we have to do this?" Naruto asks beginning to Meditate.

"24 hours" The Grandmaster said bluntly. A slight smile broke out after Naruto reacts to his statement

"What! 24 hours" Naruto screams. "But can't we do some sword practise or throwing daggers or…or" he rants until he notices the grandmaster doesn't look impressed" or 24 hours is that all" he finishes nervously

"Good …Good once you have completed this task uninterrupted we will be able to move on." The grandmaster nodded to him and they began to meditate.

Kazuki enters the room "Mentor" he bows "i have returned, according to what I've gathered, there is an Akatsuki base located in the forest not to far from here" he explains and Naruto's eyes widen.

"If your going then i have to go with you" Naruto Declares and the Grandmaster sighs.

"I wouldn't suggest you go, you are inexperienced in our ways and your Ninja training will not help against the Akatsuki" The Grandmaster states "For now let Kazuki and the others handle it" he adds.

"Maybe it would be good for him to observe how we operate" Kazuki interjects "I mean he trained as a Ninja which is totally different to our methods" he explains.

"Can you guarantee his safety?" The Grandmaster asks "The Akatsuki believe he's dead and have put their plans on hold while they wait for the Nine Tails to be resurrected"

* * *

><p><strong>in Konoha<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke had barley left his room since the funeral, Ino had visited the most brining him food and talking with him about the going's on in the Village, Kakashi visited trying to get him out to train but hasn't been succesful thus far, this time it was Sakura's turn to try and convince him.<p>

"If you stay in here all the time you're going to fall behind on your training" Sakura says with a smile

"I'm just unable to find the resolve to continue existing" Sasuke replies holding a frame with team 7 members in it, "His face is burned into my mind Sakura" a single tear falls "His eyes went cold and lifeless" he looks at her and she sees the pain etched into his face.

"Naruto didn't want you to throw your life away for revenge" Sakura says to him reassuringly

"I know that now" Sasuke sighs "This village is too quiet" he adds

"I know...its hard to move on without him pushing us ahead" Sakura states taking Sasuke's hand "But he will always be here in spirit" She adds knowing it sounded Corny but what she meant was Naruto would always be there.

Sasuke grips her hand and get to his feet. They leave his apartment and head to the Hokage's office to report for a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage's office<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade spends more time drinking sake than doing work. Just drinking looking at the necklace she gave Naruto when they 1st met.<p>

"This place is to quite for its own good" Tsunade speaks into the glass of Alcohol. "If Naruto was here I would have a headache for a whole different reason" She smiles to herself.

"Team 7 is here to report for our next assignment" Kakashi says as he, Sasuke and Sakura stand before Tsunade.

"Very well…" She replies and opens a file "this is an escort mission C rank…I know it seems easy but since…well you're a man short I can't risk sending you on higher ranked missions right now" She says gently trying not to kill the teams morale however the teams morale died with Naruto

"Fair enough we will head to the location immediately" Kakashi replies and exits the room followed by Sasuke. Before Sakura can leave she is stopped by Tsunade.

"Sakura when you return we will begin your training" Tsunade tells her a Sakura nods a leaves the room. "Good luck"

An hour after team 7 left the village Jiraiya had been looking into recent reports on the Akatsuki he was still pretty upset at the death of his student and Godson though he never told Naruto. While he was rummaging through old files the Frog summon contract fell out and opened. As Jiraiya read his eye shot open as he saw Naruto's Name was still there

"I-it's still there then that means" Jiraiya grabbed the sheet and ran towards to Hokage's office. He bursts in scaring Tsunade half to death and slams the Summon Contract on the table "Look" he says pointing to the last name on the list.

"N-Naruto but how can that be when a person under a summoning contract dies their name is removed-…" she then realises what it means "Naruto is alive" she almost screams as she hugs Jiraiya which catches him of guard but he hugs her back...

A few days passed a Team 7 returned to the village. They were called to the Hokage's office along with Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji.

"Well done on your mission team 7…however after your departure the group you were escorting were attacked and their artefact stolen" Tsunade said as she sat in her chair

"Was it the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked as they all seemed intrigued

"No…we don't know who they are, they were highly trained and able to subdue Taijutsu skilled monks…in fact even if you were there when they showed up I doubt you could've stopped them" Tsunade

"What is this item?" Neji asked "And how dangerous is it" Rock Lee Finished

"I'm not too sure all they said was its old and valuable" Tsunade responded

"Even still I thought you called us hear just for that. The ANBU made it sound urgent" Sasuke pointed out…sounding back to his old self.

"Indeed…I have some good news and bad news" Tsunade bracing herself for what she about to say. "The good news is...Naruto…he...is…Alive" She tells them, they all look shocked

"But how he died in front of me" Sasuke said not believing a word "if he was Alive wouldn't he have returned by now.

"Yeah it does seem unlikely but then there was no body" Sakura pointed out.

"I was sceptical at 1st but Jiraiya showed me the Toad summon Scroll Naruto signed and when the person dies his name is gone from the scroll but Naruto's wasn't which can only mean he's alive"

"So what's the bad news" Rock Lee asked curiously between the smiles and tears of joy

"We don't know where he is" Tsunade replies rather down.

"Well I'm sure he'll be back in no time" Sakura says cheering up the atmosphere. How wrong can Sakura be.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later<strong>

* * *

><p>A run down abandoned warehouse a man with tattered clothes is running to the beat of a thunder storm somewhere in the Land of Lightning being chased by a ghost by description. Backed into a room with only one way out…the way he came in but to late his follower had caught him. There standing before the frightened man was an average height of about 6ft 2inches dressed in white robes covered with misallies armor. He had blonde hair, he could tell since one spike rested on his forehead and a blonde goatee everything else was covered by his hood. He had a dagger shaped like a hook a sword detailed with tribal and an eagle's head shape that was carved out of the bottom of the hilt. He also had explosives bombs attached to his belt.<p>

"W-what do you want from me" The man screamed nervously as the figure approached him

"My question hasn't changed…you work for the Akatsuki known as Sasori" The hooded man asks in an emotionless tone.

"Y-yes I keep him informed about the Jinchuuriki in the village" He replies almost petrified

"You seem more willing to cooperate now that all your men are dead" The hood man responds "But death is a necessary sacrifice when it helps the Akatsuki"

"your a fool for messing with Lord Sasori" the man states gaining his confidence but when the cold stare of the hooded man.

"a fool? perhaps, i am a hound of justice" the hooded man says in a preaching way "i hunt those who seek anarchy" he walks closer to the man grabbing him by his shirt "What are Sasori's plans" he asks demandingly.

"I don't know" The man replies looking away clearly hiding something,

"Then I see no reason to let you live" the hooded man states throwing the man to the ground and drawing his sword.

"W-wait…Sasori is planning on taking the Tailed beast from Garra the 5th Kazekage of the sand" the man blurt out in fear for his life raising his arms defensively.

"Hmm bold move Sasori. What else don't you know?" The hooded man asked more aggressively.

"Only that they are beginning to move soon…if you hurry you may catch them" The frightened man replies "T-that is your plan…to kill Sasori"

"Do you know nothing else" The hooded man asks to which the frightened man shakes his head. "I believe you"

"Why do you believe me now" the frightened man asks only to feel the cold steel pierce his chest seeing the blade being pulled from his heart the man falls back to the floor lifeless

"si può trovare redenzione nell'aldilà ... Riposa in pace (may you find redemption in the afterlife... Rest in peace) the hooded man says softly closing the eyes of the man he just killed

He exits the building as fast as the lightning hit the ground around him. _"I thought I might have to help Garra one day …everyone I've killed, all the training and information I've gathered over the last ten years leads up to the death of Sasori and his Fellow Akatsuki members. I just hope I make it in time…Master guide my blade" _He thinks to himself suddenly a flash of light hits the ground causing the light to show the hooded man's face. He looked like a carbon copy of the 4th Hokage apart from the beard and Clothes.

"We work from the shadows to serve the light…while some may except the illusion of the world I see that nothing is true…everything is permitted"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well Review and let me know what you think of this Chapter<strong>

**Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or its Characters**

**Re-Upload of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Garra is Captured<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto is closing in on the land of fire at great speed, at the rate he was going he would arrive ahead of schedule. However giving his preparations to Assassinate Sasori, Naruto was overlooking something major…and it was about to hit him like a tonne of bricks<strong>

"_Wait… i forgot the Akatsuki travel in pairs. Ah shit!" _Naruto thought to himself. Luckily he recognised the town he was passing through and decided to gather info on Sasori's partner. "_The Iron Maid…my favourite Brothel"_ he continued to think. This Brothel was well known a place for gathering information…among other things. The owner Pip(Not her real name) is quite found of Naruto and always had info for him so long as he was willing to perform certain services for her (Mostly sex…always sex). Naruto has learned many ways for gathering Information, you'd be surprised the things you can learn from pillow talk.

"Pip!" Naruto calls out to a much shorter than him girl dressed as a French Maid Hence the name.

"Sweetie you have returned" Pip screeched breaking the sound barrier. Her obsession with him started 5 years ago when a group of thugs were threatening the store and her life because they weren't satisfied with the service they recived but then her white hooded knight in shining armour saved her and easily dispatched the group of thugs.

"I was wondering if you have any Information on the man who travels with Sasori. It's urgent" Naruto pleaded to be in rush but he knew trying to rush anything with Pip was pointless, he knew she only she would spread her lips with information after he spread her legs with pleasure.

"Well I might...but what's it worth" Pip replies flirting and looking at the door up stairs. After a lot of noise coming from that room Mainly from Pip, quietness filled the room. The silence is broking by the sound of water running. Naruto decided to take a bath before heading off. It's been awhile since he could just lay back and soak.

Every time he was in The Land of Fire he is reminded of his friends who he hasn't seen in 10 years and now he was going to save one of them someone he can relate to "_Garra" _Naruto thought. 10 years have passed he was no longer that boy with the goofy grin the group of friends his childhood crush. Sure he looked like his father but in appearance only, he then started to rub his shoulder with the Assassins symbol on it, the very mark that changed his life. He had 2 tattoos now, small just words 'Sacrifice' on his right wrist and 'Unknown' on his left wrist. These two words divined what he fought for

"_I wonder if the Leaf Village will send aid to the Sand. I guess considering they were allies when he was there. I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura are doing, probably married with a kid, and everyone else I bet they've all but forgotten me now" _Naruto thought with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. His thoughts are cut short by the feeling of two hands massaging his shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but to give off a relaxing moan.

"Doe's that feel good sweetie?" Pip asks seductively and begins to rub harder.

"Molto Bello" he replies softly. She loves it when he speaks Italian.

"I assume that's a good response" She grins and leans down kisses him.

"_I guess I'll leave in the mourning" _Naruto thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a forest 8 miles from the village…<strong>

* * *

><p>Team 7 along with Shikamaru are running swiftly towards the sand village. Lead by a much older Sasuke who is the same height as Kakashi. Dressed in the traditional Jounin uniform, his hair is short but not by much, his weapon of choice is the light blade (Snake blade). Sakura looked more defined now in her appearance, she still wore the same outfit, and she had become a beautiful young woman. Kakashi hasn't changed a bit just looks older; Shikamaru looked like his father in size but looked like he did 10 years ago with the addition of some chin stubble and bigger piercings in his ears.<p>

"If we keep traveling at this rate along with the resting periods, we should be at the sand village by lunch time tomorrow" Shikamaru stated looking at the suns position.

"Yeah but then we may be too late to help the Kazekage" Sasuke replied picking up speed, Sasuke knew Gaara was like Naruto, a Jinjuriki being hunted by the Akatsuki. Sasuke knew if he managed to capture one member of the Akatsuki alive he would be able to learn about Naruto...he has no intention of abounding the person who saved him from the darkness, he knows Naruto is somewhere in the darkness and needed saving.

"But if we over work ourselves we'll be too tired to help" Sakura said trying to keep up with Sasuke, she too could feel that this mission would be the first step in finding the 4th member of team 7.

"And besides Garra is more than capable of defending himself" Kakashi added popping out of nowhere, "he is the youngest Kage in history, there are few left in this world like him"

"I Guess but still" Sasuke said quietly. It was then they saw Temari Garra's older sister walking to the village. They stopped in front of her

"Hey guys what's up" She asked confused. She did smile when she saw Shikamaru, but the concern on their faces makes her nervous. "What's happened" she asks in a serious tone.

"It's Garra…he's in trouble" Shikamaru says gently, clear panic appears on her face upon hearing the news. Sasuke walks up to the two.

"We have reason to believe the Akatsuki are targeting him" Sasuke adds in a firm tone "Two men where seen by Shinobi returning to our village...they where wearing the the black robes with the red clouds" he explains.

"We're going to investigate these alleged rumours…let's move" Kakashi ordered and Temari joined them as they ran to the Sand Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in and undisclosed location…<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto had arrived at a currier pidgins cage sending word to the Assassins temple of his findings before continuing to the sand.<p>

"I hope Garra is alright but then again he is the Kazekage for a reason" Naruto thought as he sat on a tree branch… "Still best not to waste time"

He sped off fast in the direction of the sand village.

**Meanwhile…**

somewhere in the desert. Two men travel slowly, a really short man and an average size blonde haired guy, they both wore the same black coat with red clouds on them**.**

"You need to relax Sasori my man…it'll be a piece of cake" The blonde said casually

"You need to stop underestimating your foes Deidara it will cost you big one day" Sasori replied coldly

"Well we shall see if Garra can live up to his reputation" Deidara ginned as they continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Leaf Village.<strong>

* * *

><p>The 5th Hokage stood out and looked at the sun setting over the village. Over the 10 years the word quietly got out about Naruto's survival, many of the villagers seemed relieved considering is bloodline but over the years many had forgotten but Tsunade always makes a trip to the front gate.<p>

"Someday I'll hear his voice again…although it will be different considering how much time has passed" Tsunade sighed depressed. She heard steps coming from behind it was Hinata she to came to report her mission.

"We were successful My Lady" Hinata said with a bow. Tsunade turned and nodded

"Very good you're dismissed" Tsunade replied and turned to face the window. "_Everyone seems to have accepted that Naruto may never come back and moved on…well all except Sakura and Sasuke" _Tsunade thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's location<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto found a cave where he would spend the night. Also to plan out his strategy.<p>

"_It would be nice to get both Sasori and Deidara but I don't think I'm a match for the both of them. I guess I'll have to hope they separate long enough for me to strike Sasori" _Naruto thinks to himself. "_I wonder if the leaf village is aware of Garra's predicament". "Well I can't account for them but I can't let the Akatsuki get another Tailed beast…not to mention if they successfully extract the tailed beast from Garra he'll die". Naruto shut his eyes and falls asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>At the sand Village…above the sand village.<strong>

* * *

><p>Deidara has successfully captured Garra. As they left the village they are pursued by Garra's older Brother Kankuro and some Jounin to save Garra. However Sasori planned for the pursuers and had perfectly placed paper bombs at the entrance of the Cannon that led to the sand village. Only Kankuro managed to avoid the explosion. He finally caught up. Sasori stayed behind to deal with him.<p>

"You're not going anywhere" Kankuro Snarls and summons his 3 puppets Crow, Black Ant and Salamander.

"Ah I remember those" Sasori said in a emotionless tone

"What...who are you" Kankuro asked confused

Suddenly a tail shoots from Sasori's body destroying Kankuro's Salamander and nicking Kankuro's chest, but that's all that he needed to poison Kankuro

"P-poison…but when" Kankuro remembered the piercing must have done it. Before he passes out with the pain he manages to get a piece of Sasori's mouth cloth with a hand off one of his destroyed puppets.

"A last pointless swing from a doomed Weakling" Sasori scoffed. As Sasori walked away he couldn't help but feel he was being watched.

"_This would be a perfect time to strike but the other one has Garra so I'll have to tail to find out where Garra is." _Naruto Thought as he stood from under a blanket he used to hide himself. As he walked slowly from a distance he took a last look at Kankuro, "_Don't worry fill get Garra back for you" _

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I left out details on the likes of Temari, Hinata and Kankuro because I couldn't think of anything to describe how they should look. If you have ideas Please tell in a review and I'll give you full credit…<strong>

**In the next chapter Naruto tails Sasori and watches them enter a a cave with Garra while Team 7 arrive in the sand village which begins a race against the clock to save the Kazekage also Sakura gets a shocking surprise.**

**Every good review goes towards a good cause…making me feel good and wanting to update faster lol**

**Check out my other Fanfic and tell me what you think of them…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own bleach or it's Characters…**

* * *

><p><strong>Re-Upload of Chapter 4<strong>

**if you are following this story and you keep seeing "****[ New Chapter ] for A Fox's Creed, Ch. 18, from DoTheBartMan" in your emails**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: <strong> **Return of Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

><p>Naruto has been following the two Akatsuki members for a few Hours they had been talking about how once they've collected all the Tailed beasts there plan could begin.<p>

"So how is this supposed to work? The nine tailed Jinjuriki is dead" Deidara asked while riding a bird made from clay.

"The Nine Tailed Jinjuriki isn't dead in fact my contacts in the land of lightning have gone dark. I think he had something to do with it" Sasori replied bitterly. "I wouldn't be surprised to see him show up to save this Jinjuriki; apparently he is skilled at concealing his location and striking when your guard is down"

"_Does he know I'm here?" _Naruto thought to himself "_No judging by the sound pattern in his voice he's just speculating...but still" _Naruto extended the gap between him and the Akatsuki

"In any case we shall cross that bridge when we get to it" Sasori finished talking. They continued to walk until they came to a cave. Upon entering a boulder fell and sealed them in thus ending Naruto's following and see what happens. Knowing the cave was being watched and if he got closer he would give himself away. He used a transformation Jutsu and transformed into a bird to survey the Massive Mountain for another entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>At the sand Village…<strong>

* * *

><p>Team &amp;, Shikamaru and Temari had arrived at the village. They were told the situation by a Jounin and they rushed to the medical center. They enter the room to see a wheezing Kankuro.<p>

"Kankuro!" Temari shrieks and runs to his side… "What happened?"

"These guys came for Garra and took him…I tried to save him but I...was no match for them….T-the one I fought was Sasori of the red sand" Kankuro stated weakly barley conscious but tears where clearly falling, He then passes out with the pain.

"Let me look at his Chart…I'm a medical ninja from the leaf" Sakura demands taking control of the room. She looks at the chart to see a difficult poison, one she has never seen

"So the infamous slug queen sends her top student to show me up" a bitter voice heard in the background.

"Lady Chiyo" One of the medic yells "our arguments with the leaf have been settled for over a decade…this behaviour is beneath you"

"Well I don't think we need foreign Ninja" Chiyo barks angrily watching the pink haired girl browse through the chart.

"We don't have time for this he is running out of time" Sakura interrupts looking at Kankuro.

"I have no idea how to counter act this particular poison…it's design is to make those infected suffer for days" Chiyo says walking up to Kankuro "he is going to die slowly and painfully what a horrible thing to do to prolong his suffering for his on amusement"

"Hmmm do you have any of the poison?" Sakura asked. The medic runs into another room and returns with a vial containing a purple liquid. "Thanks I'll need time to study it but I'll be as fast as I can"

Temari is distraught to put it lightly. She then feels an arm wrapping over her shoulders. She looks with tears in her eyes to Shikamaru "I can't lose my brothers Shikamaru…I-I can't" She says weakly with a breaking voice.

"You won't. Sakura will find a cure then we'll hunt those Akatsuki scum...we'll save him, i promise" Shikamaru replies pulling her gently into a hug comforting her.

Sakura returns after about an hour of studying to the room with a list of items she needs "Ok do you have these herbs" Sakura asks.

"Yeah we should have these in the greenhouse" A medic says and leaves the room.

While this is happening Sasuke and Kakashi a questioning the Ninjas who observed the battle between Garra and the Akatsuki

"So he had blonde hair and he used exploding clay" Sasuke confirmed. The treatment to cure Kankuro begun and the scream emulating from Kankuro were immense

"Yes the Kazekage managed to crush one of his arms before he was defeated" The ninja added

"Thanks so we know Sasori of the red sand was there since he fought Kankuro" Sasuke said to Kakashi

"Plus the one who infiltrated the city to battle, defeat and capture Garra" Kakashi added another Ninja spoke up

"But I saw three people outside the village" a ninja spoke out

"Yeah…and what did he look like" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Umm… he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a goatee, he was dressed in white with fancy looking armour"

Both Sasuke and Kakashi had a shocked look on their faces "_could it be_" Both Sasuke and Kakashi thought.

"Anything else" Sasuke asked hoping to confirm his suspicions

"Sorry no he had a hood on" The man Said apologetically

"It's alright thank you for bringing it to us" Kakashi replied. Both he and Sasuke sighed at the thought of it being Naruto seemed to much to hope for.

After the treatment Kankuro, Kankuro informed them that he managed to get a piece of Sasori's clothing to track him. Kakashi summoned pakkun to track Sasori's location and they decided to leave when he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Forest.<strong>

* * *

><p>Guy Rock lee Neji and Tenten dashed through the forest to the sand to assist Kakashi and the gang.<p>

"Let go over time" Guy yelled to his struggling companions…err well two of his companions his clone Rock Lee was keeping up with him

"Yes we must triple our efforts" Rock lee said with passion. He and Guy looked almost identical now from tip to toe like father and son. Neji looked like a young version of his Father and his hair is the same as Shippūden. Tenten looked the same just a bit more mature looking.

"You two will never change, it will take 3 days to get to the sand village" Neji yelled at the grinning pair. He felt his hand being held by Tenten. The two have been dating for a year and moved into an apartment.

"They'll never change so we might as well put up with it" Tenten spoke softly. They continued to travel at a fast pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru accompanied by Chiyo<strong>

* * *

><p>Pakkun returned with the location to where the Akatsuki held Garra. They were set to leave but Kakashi told him to give the location to guy and his team.<p>

"Alright lets head out" Kakashi spoke out and He, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru began to travel to the location given to them by Pakkun. Temari wanted to join them but couldn't as she and the group she assembled where given orders to patrol in case foreign lands decided to invade. She was quite verbal on the matter but had no choice but to give in and leave Gaara's rescue to the leaf.

It took them longer than expected almost a day to reach it and they were greeted by Guy and his group.

"Hey Kakashi what took you so long to get here" Guy smirked with his cocky tone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting just doing a bit of sightseeing" Kakashi replied sarcastically "have you tried to infiltrate the cave"

"This is the only entrance and it's protected with some special Seal." Neji replied. There are four other seals that need to be lifted at the same time as his one. So we will locate the other seals and contact you when we have."

After team Guy located the four seals, they and Kakashi successfully removed them at the same time. However when Guy, Lee, Neji, and Tenten removed their labels clones of them appeared and began to attack. "Kakashi it looks like we won't be able to assist you any further" Guy said to him with the ear piece " It seems like those seals also had a trap so you will have to continue on your own"

"Ok we can handle the retrieval of the Kazekage" Kakashi replied. They entered the cave to see the two Akatsuki members waiting for them.

"Hello there... hn!" Deidara said smugly "it took you guys long enough to get here…too bad it doesn't help him now" He continued slapping Garra's prone body on the face with the back of his hand.

"Don't you have any respect for the dead" Sasori stated to his partner.

"I don't think he cares" Deidara replies still slapping Garra "See. Sasori my man you need to lighten up".

Sasuke darts forward and Deidara snatches up Garra and brings him outside and flies off on a clay bird. He is pursued by Kakashi, Sasuke and Shikamaru leaving Sakura and Lady Chiyo alone with Sasori.

They begin to fight. Chiyo reveals herself to be a puppeteer also and she use's puppets created by Sasori, they looked like his Parents. After an intense battle with poison needles covering the battle field Sakura uses her massive strength to connect with Sasori…however she realises its made of wood and not the real Sasori.

"Lady Chiyo I thought a puppeteer had to control his or her puppet with strings made of Chakra…so where is the real Sasori" Sakura asks and a figure covered with the Akatsuki robes ascends from the wreckage of the weird puppet body.

"That's the real Sasori" Chiyo replies strengthening her fighting stance.

"That's very observant" A different tone comes from underneath the cloth covering his head. He reveals himself to the two women. Chiyo looks petrified

"H-how can this be…you left the sand village 20 years ago…and yet you look the same as you did when you left." She said stunned

"That is none of your concern since you will die very soon, you destroyed one of my favourite puppets, I guess you will have to take his place." Sasori says in an emotionless mono tone.

"W-what do you mean" Sakura asks nervously as he eyes up and down making her shudder.

"Ignore him he just trying to intimidate you" Chiyo yells snapping her out of her trance.

Sasori reveals his strongest Puppet the 3rd Kazekage to a shocked Chiyo that now knows it was Sasori who kidnapped and killed Him. The intense battle wages on destroying the cave. Sasori reveals that The 3rd Kazekage puppet still has his strongest attack the Iron Sand to put Chiyo and Sakura on the defensive. With a strong combo Sakura and lady Chiyo manage to destroy the 3rd Kazekage puppet.

"Hmm…that was impressive. I never thought I'd see that puppet destroyed" Sasori stated as he began to undo the buttons of his Akatsuki robe. When he removed it, what Lady Chiyo and Sakura saw, made them realise why he hadn't aged.

"You-you turned yourself into a puppet…that's why you look the same as when you left. Of course age would affect you" Chiyo says with anger.

"How is that possible" Sakura demanded but got no answer.

He began to easily overpower them, Sakura was now too weak to continue fighting left Chiyo to fight on her own.

"White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets" Chiyo yells and she is surrounded by ten white puppets.

"I know this. You used this very technique to destroy an entire castle overnight" Sasori says and pulls out a scroll from his back "Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets" he yelled and 100 red puppets appeared in the sky "However I used these to destroy an entire nation" Sasori says and they descend on his tired opponents. Chiyo manages to destroy most of them their sheer amount quickly begin to destroy hers. With no energy left she collapses to her knees in defeat.

Unaware to the three their battle has been observed since the beginning. As Sasori closes in for the kill he hears an eagle screech from above him. As he looks up a male figure landing on him, piercing his only weak spot, his human heart located in the center of his chest. As the purple ooze pours from it Sasori looks his killer in the eyes. "I should have anticipated your interference…my mistake.

"Go to your grave with a clear conscious tell me where your leader is and where Orochimaru is" Naruto asks Sasori who almost smile

"Well consider it a reward for defeating me…i do not know the location of our leader however one of Orochimaru's Hench men is working for me as a spy. I am supposed to meet him at the Tenchi bridge…however I don't think" Sasori died before finishing

"L'immortalità è un peso ... riposa in pace (immortality is only a burden...rest in peace)" Naruto says quietly.

Sakura is just sitting there with her eyes fixated on the man dressed in white "N-Naruto…is that you" She says nervously. The white dressed man turns to her and smiles. He doesn't get a word out before she has her arms wrapped around him squeezing him tightly surprising him with her strength.

"I thought you would be angry with me" he replies patting her on the head.

"Angry! are you kidding I'm furious with you. How could you just disappear for 10 years and the just show up…where have you been?" Sakura demands with tears running down her face.

"I-I can't say but I never wanted to abandon you I swear" Naruto replies trying to sound sincere

"Well are you going to leave again" She asks. "_Please say no" _she thinks

"I'll help you back to the others but I will have to leave…my mission doesn't end until all the Akatsuki members share his fate" Naruto says in a serious tone looking at Sasori.

"But can you not come to the leaf and operate from there" She asks.

"The reason I never retuned was because I wanted to protect the village from the Akatsuki, they won't attack the village if I'm not there" he replies as she finally lets him go.

"Well don't you're friends get a say in the matter, I mean I-we all miss you" She corrects herself.

"I guess... I can stop by for a little while so I can tell everyone not to worry over me" Naruto replies in defeat. Saying this puts a huge smile on Sakura's face as she hugs him again "_Geez I thought you liked Sasuke_" Naruto thinks but smiles as she continues to hug him.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**Review**

**Take care spike your hair.**

**Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS….**

**CHAPTER 5: RETURN OF THE KAZEKAGE**

**Sakura still amazed that the man who saved her and Chiyo was Naruto; he had changed more than anyone else. **

"Ah there it is" Naruto said picking up the heart of Sasori. He placed it in his pouch

"W-what is that" Sakura asked curiously but got no answer instead she got a smile

"It's nothing to worry about" Naruto replied and turned to Chiyo "Can you walk"

"No, I think my ankle is sprained" She replied rubbing the bruise on her ankle.

"Here I'll carry you" Naruto says and helps her on to his back.

"_You have changed so much" _Sakura smiled "_But deep down your still the same goofy kid_"

After searching in random areas of the forest they hear and explosion and run to the where the blast came from. When they arrived they saw Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke with Garra's body as well as team Guy standing. They all turned to see Sakura and someone they didn't recognise carrying Lady Chiyo.

"I am glad you are ok Sakura" Rock lee ran up to her along with everyone else.

"Who this" Sasuke asked eyeing the man beside her. Naruto kept his head focused on the ground

"It's been awhile huh…Sasuke" Naruto replied. The moment he spoke they all recognised who it was. A long period of time passed before anyone could speak but Sasuke broke the silence

"N-Naruto…is that you?" Sasuke asks in shock as everyone just looked shocked. "Why are you here?" He asks almost annoyed.

"I was sent to…deal with Sasori of the red sand and aid the Kazekage if able…sadly I was too late. Where did Sasori's partner go?" Naruto replied in the form of a statement turned question.

"He committed suicide to prevent being captured" Kakashi replied deciding now was a bad time for questioning.

"I doubt it he probably used a clone to make it look that way or something…suicide is not their style" Naruto spoke leaving them stunned by this new information. He saw Deidara's arm with the Akatsuki ring. He took the ring and put it in his pocket.

"Then all this hard work was wasted…we failed to prevent The Death of the Kazekage and our lead on the Akatsuki's next move just pulled a fast one on us" Sasuke cringed feeling like he was useless.

"Naruto what else do you know about the Akatsuki." Kakashi asked. It felt weird saying Naruto again since it has been over a decade since they last spoke.

"Only that the Akatsuki travel in groups of two and are each assigned a tailed beast to capture" Naruto replied.

"How good is your source?" Kakashi continued the interrogation.

"She…is very good in many ways" Naruto replied looking at Sakura. She put on a puzzled look.

"What do you mean In Many Ways?" Sakura asks leaning up to the hooded man.

"Well err…let's just say she has interesting methods and leave it at that" Naruto replies as calmly as possible.

"_What has he been up to these last ten years…and what is this Source? And what is she to him…wait why do I care he abounded us…me…but…seeing him has made me feel like my old self again" _Sakura thought. They all looked at Garra with a sad look. He had just became the Kazekage and finally earned his people's trust.

"I may have not been much use against my grandson but I won't let this story end like this" Chiyo says faintly crawling to Garra she puts her hands over Garra and blue. "One's Own Life Reincarnation" She states. "A technique used to give life to puppets. Only I can use this technique, although it will cost me my life it will atone for the mistake's I have made in my life"

What she was doing was brave but she had used up most of her chakra battling Sasori and didn't have enough left that would restore Garra. Naruto knew this and removed his gloves "Use mine too" Naruto sates as he kneels opposite to her.

"Why would you risk your life for him" Chiyo asks with astonishment not knowing of their past.

"I can understand his loneliness, the suffering for being a Jinjuriki. When I was hidden leaf village I would be shunned and neglected for reasons I didn't understand." Naruto replied and all the leaf Ninjas felt guilt. "But I used the negative influence and turned it in my greatest strength my will to be accepted"

Chiyo listened to the man speak with passion and smiled weakly "Very well…place your hands above mine" Chiyo told him. Naruto took off his gloves and did as instructed.

When the ritual was complete Garra's eyes slowly opened confused of his surroundings and faces he could barely recognise. Temari and Kankuro had arrived when he had awoken. "K-Kankuro…Temari where am i?" Garra asked weakly still regaining his strength

"Surrounded by people who care about you" Temari replied hugging her younger brother. Suddenly every ninja from the san surrounded the group cheering at Garra. Two of Garra's fangirls ran up to him and Kankuro just snickered "It's always the quiet ones" He said looking at Sasuke who just sighed.

Garra looked around and saw a man in white looking at him "W-who are you" Garra asked

"It's Naruto…he helped save you" Temari whispered to him and Garra's eyes shot open

"Naruto" Garra asked shocked by Naruto's sudden appearance. Garra began to get to his feet slowly and walked over to Naruto. "How did you save me?" Garra asked.

"I didn't…she did" Naruto replied pointing to the woman being cradled in Sakura's arms. "She died so that you could live"

Garra knew Chiyo well, she was always bitter so why did she sacrifice herself for him " Let us pray for Lady Chiyo and honour her for what she did" Garra spoke out and everyone bowed their heads in prayer.

After they did this they began to journey back to the sand Village, 6 ninjas carried her to the village while Naruto and Kankuro assisted Garra since he was still to weak to move long distances.

When they arrived all the people of the village had been waiting at the entrance of the Village. They let out a loud cheer to the return of their Kazekage. Garra was amazed that for the first time since he became the Kazekage he felt accepted by the city he wants to protect.

In the days that followed Lady Chiyo was buried, a lot of people went to pay there respects to her after what she did for Garra.

**Naruto's guest room**

**Sakura had convinced him to return to the leaf, however she did not know that he wouldn't stay long he had business with the Hokage that he put off to long now. He had visits from Shikamaru and Kakashi he is now paid a visit from Sasuke who has questions for him**

"So where have you been all this time? Sasuke asked. 10 years down the line and Sasuke's personality hadn't changed although it sounded like he had gotten over his quest for revenge but he still needed to know why Itachi did what he did.

"I can't tell you" Naruto stated getting an irritated look from his closest friend.

"What do you mean" Sasuke replied angrily at Naruto.

"It's…complicated but certain circumstances prevent me from telling you" Naruto said hoping he would drop it but…when has he ever just dropped it.

"What have you been up to over the last 10 years" Sasuke asked adding emphasis on 10 years indicating he was pissed Naruto never came back

"I can't say" Naruto replied getting Sasuke really irritated every second.

"Well what can you tell me" Sasuke practically yelled. "I spent 11 days strait blaming myself for your death and then when we find out your alive you don't come back…and 10 years I spent wondering if my brother found you or if you were dying somewhere in a ditch…so what can you tell me" Sasuke yells

"Green...is not your colour" Naruto grins trying to lighten the mood. He then sighs "The reason I never came back is well if I wasn't there then the Akatsuki wouldn't attack the village and you would be all safe"

"I wouldn't car what the danger was you are like family to me I would die for you and I know you would do the same for me" Sasuke yells getting louder and louder.

"I know and that's why I stayed away…so you and Sakura could be happy…together" Naruto reply's

"W-what do you mean Sakura and I aren't a couple we never where" Sasuke reply's talking normal as he begins to calm down. "When Kakashi brought me back her feelings for me began to be more different she wanted us to be friends nothing more"

"But she liked you with a passion" Naruto replied shocked at the circumstances.

"Yeah put she slowly began to realise how I always neglected her feeling and how you were always there to save her and cheer her up…she loves you not me. She was heartbroken when you never came back" Sasuke says honestly knows he was an ass to her when he was younger.

"I see….well I'm sorry for making you guys worry" Naruto replies sounding like the Naruto he remembers.

"It's not your fault. You were just doing what you thought was best" Sasuke smiles putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder "In any case it's getting late so I'm going to turn in early"

"Ok see you tomorrow" Naruto reply's getting a smile from Sasuke. Naruto begins to take his armour off followed by his jacket and under shirt leaving him half naked as Sakura walks in

"Listen Naruto I think we should" She is cut off by him standing with his pants un-buttoned. "Oh sorry I'll just come back" She finished trying to leave to hide her embarrassment.

"What's the matter? You're acting like this is the first time you've seen a guy almost naked." Naruto asked before he saw the red tint on her face, "This is the first time you have seen a guy like this. I thought you were a Medic, you have to have seen a guy with less on"

"Well yeah but I was focusing on healing his wound to be thinking" She replied before finishing what she said as her red face got redder.

"Thinking what?" Naruto grinned walking over to her. "Have you never?"

The colour of her face was a s crimson as blood "L-look can we just drop this conversation" She asks looking at his Abs on his chest, 6 pack to booth...not bad

"Sure but my face is up here" Naruto says cupping her face and raising her head so she was looking him in the eyes

"S-stop" She pulls away "I came because I want to know where you've been and I won't take no for an answer" She demands

"No" Naruto replies bluntly and turns and begins to head towards the bathroom. Sakura sees a mark on his shoulder; it's the same as the one on his belt

"What's that symbol" She asks. He turns to her and looks at the mark

"It's who I am now" He simply states and enters the bathroom.

Sakura hears the sound of running water and decides to leave because if she waited the thought of Naruto in nothing but a towel would drive her over the edge. "_Naruto you've grown up_" She thinks to herself and begins to blush at the thoughts running through her head.

**The end**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter in the next chapter we arrive at the Hidden leaf and Naruto reunites with the rest of his friends and learns of Sasuke's romance.**_

_**REVIEW PLZ**_

_**Peace out**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 6: A HOME COMING TO REMEMBER**

**With their business in the sand village now over Team Kakashi and team guy return to the village hidden in the leaf, however they were accompanied by Naruto which would lead to an interesting reaction along with a interesting day.**

"Ahh the Konoha the best place in the world to live" Sakura says stretching while hinting for Naruto to stay.

"Unless you have a tailed beast sealed in you and everyone treats you like dirt and attacks a defenceless kid" Naruto replies with an aggravated look, it seems Sakura didn't think her strategy through.

"Well there must have been something that made you stay" Sakura Said blushing acting feminine to try and charm him

"Yeah I was broke with no sense of direction" Naruto replied grinning at her making her grit her teeth.

"Pfft whatever" Sakura says and storms off. Sasuke walks up to him and pat him on the back.

"There's nothing scarier than a woman scorned" Sasuke grins. During the journey back Sasuke decided to trust Naruto's decision and put it behind him. He has grown up he doesn't spend all day plotting his revenge he is more carefree and fun to be around.

"It will be troublesome" Shikamaru adds. He still has the same lazy attitude.

"Hey Kakashi want to race to the Hokage's office to see who is the fastest" Guy Sensei asked stretching

"Well I guess since I do have to give her the report on our mission" Kakashi replies getting in line with him

"You can do it Guy sensei…with to power of youth you can overcome this worthy adversary" Rock Lee yells with passion making Neji and Tenten sigh

"_Power of youth Lee…isn't guy in his late 30's now" _Naruto thinks to himself as Guy and Kakashi race off to the Hokage.

"Well we are going home" Tenten spoke from the silent judging of the two men racing. Her and Neji walked off hand in hand.

"And I must return to my dojo to train…Naruto I hope to test you skills someday soon" Rock Lee bowed out leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

As they walked Naruto noticed all the new Genin running around helping the citizens. Naruto couldn't help but smile remembering him, Sasuke and Sakura chasing cats around the village. A group of kids, two young girls and a boy who acted like Sasuke when he was like that approached them. The two girls where swooning over the ground the boy walked on which made him seem more and more like Sasuke

"Sasuke Sensei how was your Mission" one of the girls asked. She was the spit image of a young Anko Mitarashi.

"It went as expected" Sasuke said smugly. He loved that he was worshipped by the Genin

"So you expected it would go that way" Naruto says sarcastically from under his hood. The 3 Genin looked at him with confused looks

"Hey he is alive right" Sasuke argues. The 3 Genin have never seen their sensei on the defensive…it was weird

"Thanks to Chiyo an 80 year old showed up 8 Leaf Jounin…"Naruto grins. "In any case I need to talk with the Hokage…see you later" he pats Sasuke on the back and walks off

"Who was that he didn't seem that strong" The young boy says

"He is like a brother to me…and he is strong trust me" Sasuke replies and walks away.

**- Hokage's Office-**

"So he's here now" Tsunade practically screams at Kakashi and Guy. She has a smile on her face.

"Yeah he saved Sakura and helped save The Kazekage" Kakashi replies and Guy nods along.

"So where is he now?" A man covered with bandages asks.

"I don't know we left him at the gate with the others" Kakashi replies and bows "Everything is in the report"

"Very well your dismissed" Tsunade states and Guy and Kakashi leave the room "So Naruto is back I wonder for how long

"For good" an elder woman Speaks. "He is still considered a Ninja of the leaf, not to mention how dangerous he has become since he has been out of sight.

"He carries the cursed beast that lay waste to out village 23 years ago he must be forced to stay I necessary." An elder man continued. The man covered with bandages just stood there and smiled

"He has been gone for 10 years I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't consider the leaf his home anymore" Tsunade argued

"Well his opinion shouldn't matter when he harbours the creature that nearly destroyed our village and" The elder woman was interrupted by a scoff

"It's nice to see some things never change" A hooded man scoffed as he entered the room

"Eh…sorry but you can't" Tsunade told the hooded man but stopped before she finished as the hood came down. "Naruto…you have grown" She grinned at the sight of the image of Minato.

"Yes lady Hokage it's nice to see you too" he reply's nervously. "In any case I need something from your documents regarding the Nine Tails attack"

"What do you need them for" Tsunade asks. She can tell he has changed considering how professional he is being.

"I can't say but I have information to trade" Naruto replys

"What is the information" She asks

"It regards Orochimaru" He replies and her eyes widen. Ever since he failed to obtain Sasuke's body he has been in hiding.

"Ok I'll hear what you have to say" Tsunade replied

"What you will not give him anything" The elder lady yelled

"We have been searching for anything related to his activities. This is our chance to pick up on his trail"

"And how do you know it's not some kind of trap" The elder man asks

"That part is easy I'll wait here when your ninjas return that's when I leave. If they say it was false well then I'll stay for good and do whatever you tell me" Naruto plays his trump

Both elders scoff but eventually agree and leave followed by the bandage covered man.

"So what's so important about the files?" Tsunade asked. As Naruto walked up to her desk she couldn't help but think of Minato.

"Well for a while now The Nine tails chakra has been leaking out of my body and I was hoping my father may have left something to help me strengthen the seal" Naruto replies as he leans against the table with his arms crossed. He noticed her reaction when he said father "Yes I know he is my father

"How did you find out" Tsunade asked curiously leaning closer to hear him clearly

"Well when I was on a mission I was heavily outnumbered and began to lose control. I almost removed the seal completely but Minato appeared and stopped me before I did"

"And he told you" Tsunade finished and Naruto nodded. "And how did you feel when you found out" She was hoping to hear a heart-warming story.

"I…felt nothing" He stated casually. The look on Tsunade showed she felt bad for not telling him sooner "I just couldn't connect with him…he may have given me life but being a dad is more than that…right. Like teaching your son what's right from wrong how to show respect….teaching him to be a man. Minato did nothing but burden me with this curse so I can't really acknowledge him as my dad" Naruto continued with no signs of hesitation…he truly meant what he said and this made Tsunade sad and angry

"Well he had no choice he had to protect the village as Hokage, he had to sacrifice his happiness in order to protect the leaf and it's people" Tsunade spoke almost shouting

"And how did the noble people of this village show their appreciation?" Naruto said beginning to get mad.

"…" Tsunade hesitated. Now Naruto was angry.

"SAY IT!" He yelled shocking her.

She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Fine…I'll say it, they repaid him by treating his only heir as a monster. No your wrong Tsunade Minato died a hero which made him happy…the village was saved and the people where happy…the only one who wasn't happy was me" Naruto said with a hurt look on his face. "Quite frankly I survived 23 years without Minato so TO HELL WITH HIM and my mother they both abandoned me a left me to fend for myself. "He always would choose the people of the village over me" Naruto finishes turning around. "Send for me when you have my files and I'll give you Orochimaru" he replies walking out the door

"_I didn't know you bore such anger at the people…though I can't blame you" _Tsunade thought to her self

Outside the Hokage's building, Naruto noted a girl with long blonde hair with a fringe covering half her face. She wore a purple top and bottom combo, fish net stocking and purple sandal's running towards him. "Naruto" She yelled jumping into his arms hugging him

"I-Ino. It's good to see you to" Naruto replied. The blonde girl looked up to him and smiled

"Wow Sasuke and Sakura were right you have changed….almost" She trailed off squeezing his biceps.

"Flatterer…you look great" Naruto replied as she continued to measure his arms

"Wow if I wasn't with Sasuke I'd be on you right now" She joked or he thinks she was joking.

"You and Sasuke…dream come true" Naruto replied walking down the street with her

"Yeah we've been going out a week now" Ino replies smugly to say she beat everyone else.

"Does he know?" He said Grinning making her pout.

"Of course who would go around pretending to be in a relationship" Ino said defensively

"Well back when we were in school both you and Sakura claimed to be in a committed relationship with him" Naruto pointed out

"Yeah well that was then" She blushed remembering. "Anyway since your back we should get the group together and celebrate" She cheered since she loved to party.

"I guess I could spare some time" He replied knowing no matter what he said it didn't make a difference.

"Great I'll organise it for tomorrow meet us at the restaurant" She cheered with glee getting to dress up for Sasuke.

"R-right" He replied to the girl running off in the distance.

**At the hotel.**

Naruto booked a room at the top of the hotel so he could survey the Town. He felt guilty for exploding at the Hokage and decided he would apologise. He put his armour neatly on a manikin he purchased during the day; he then neatly folded his Jacket and trousers on the table beside the manikin and his boots at the feet of the Manikin. He ran a bath and began to think of the night he teased Sakura In the sand village.

"_For a moment I thought she genuinely wanted to have sex…but she could have just been caught off guard" _Naruto thought to himself. "_But still I wouldn't mind wrapping her legs around my face" _He grinned at the perverted thought circling in his head

**Meanwhile…**

"_This should get him going" _Sakura thought to herself as she modelled a flattering dress that hugged her in all the right places in a mirror "_I make him pay for teasing me" _Her inner self spoke "_When he sees me in this there will be a river of blood running from his nose" _

_**The End**_

_**I hope you liked**_

_**Well leave a review**_

_**In the next chapter a lot of alcohol romance and people coming to grips with their feelings**_

_**Peace **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS….enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7: I NIGHT TO REMEMBER**.

**It's the day of Naruto s return party but he has no clothes other than what he is wearing so he decides to get new clothes**

"_I wonder what I should get. Maybe this" _Naruto thought holding a plain white shirt short sleeved shirt. "_And these" _picking up a pair of black pants "_I am not…the best at shopping but it's better than nothing or just sitting there in my Gear" _He chuckles. He notices he has people following him. "You can come out girls" He speaks and two shy Genin sized kids walk out

"How long did you know we were following you" One asks shyly looking at the floor

"Since I left my hotel…who is your sensei?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" The other speaks up

"Oh now I remember you from yesterday" Naruto clicks his fingers as he remembers. "What can I do for you?"

"We just wanted to ask you questions about Sasuke Sensei" The shy girl asks

"Yeah I'm done shopping so I got some time to kill" he replies and they both smile. "So what did you guys want to know?"

"How do you know Sasuke Sensei?" The Shy one asks. Naruto smiles as the shy one reminds him of Hinata

"Well back when I was your age me, him and Sakura were on a team lead By Kakashi. We would always compete to see who was better…he always beat me" Naruto said with a light laugh

"And yet your friends now" The more out spoken one asked. She leaned closer to get a good look at the man under the hood

"We were always friends…he even saved my life more than once I'm sure" Naruto replies to them as they seem in awe of their Sensei's past

"Seems like you were a burden" The outspoken one smirks

Naruto stands up and the two girls get nervous "Well I guess that's a reason I got stronger. He used to call me his greatest rival and he used to be my biggest headache" Naruto laughed as he stretched. "In any case listen to Sasuke and you will go far" Naruto finishes and begins to leave

"H-hey wait… what's your name" The shy one asks

"My name…well my names not important" Naruto replies before disappearing out of sight

**With Sakura and Ino**

"Someone trying to impress somebody dressing like that" Ino says with a grin looking at Sakura's dress

"Yeah well I just felt I was an occasion to dress up is all" Sakura shrugs trying to hide her true intentions

"Yeah and I'm really a red head…spill" Ino demands playfully tapping Sakura on the shoulder

Sakura sighs "Fine…well when we were in the sand village I accidently walked in on Naruto changing and" Sakura is cut off by Ino

"You saw him naked! ...why am I only hearing about this now…was he hot….big" Ino asks without hesitating but Sakura face turns crimson at the thought of Naruto's member

"N-no only shirtless and yes he was hot" She bites her lip at how embarrassing this conversation was.

"So you're trying to impress him" Ino smirks devilishly at her friend.

"N-no I just" Sakura pleaded but Ino wasn't buying it "Fine but it's only revenge"

"What do you mean revenge?" Ino asks confused.

"Well when we were in the sand village I walked in in on him changing…like I said. He knew I was embarrassed a began to tease me so this is pay back" Sakura Said

"Sure whatever you say" Ino said sarcastically

**Back with Naruto 1 hour before the dinner**

Naruto stands in front of a mirror looking at himself dressed in the clothes he bought this morning. He was nervous, something which he hasn't felt for 10 years…he was going to meet the rest of the friends he left.

"_Will they be happy to see me…will they forgive me. I wonder how they have changed. Do they still consider me a friend"_ Naruto thought with a worried look on his face. All the doubt in his head and heart reflect off the fact he is planning to leave again. He hears a knock on the door. "_That's probably Sakura" _He walked over and opened the door. When he did a vision of his dreams stood in front of him, she wore a red strapless dress that hugged her sides and curves nicely; she wore high heels so she was almost at eye level just under his nose. The 10 years of training helped him keep a straight face "_DAMN!" _was the only thing Naruto could think.

Sakura blushed under his gaze "Are you ready" She asked eying him up and down. Naruto left the top two buttons on his shirt opened to show off his chest a little.

On the way to the restaurant there was a cold silence between the two. Naruto was too busy trying to prepare a speech for the friends he abounded and Sakura was planning her revenge.

"_I hope they can forgive me…I did it so the Akatsuki would leave the leaf alone. Well it will be interesting I guess" _Naruto thought as they approached the restaurant.

"_I'll make him putty in my hands. He'll be begging me for it…whatever it is" _Sakura thought as the restaurant came into view. Ino was waiting outside wearing a long purple dress. Sasuke was also waiting outside wearing similar clothes to Naruto accept he wore a blue shirt.

"Hey guys, what took you so long" Ino asked hugging the two

"Well it's a long walk from the hotel and I can't run in heels" Sakura says defensively. "Who else is here?" She asks

"Just about everybody Choji had to attend a family meeting…so at least we'll see food on the table before it's eaten" Sasuke says grinning at his joke, however it earns him a slap on the back of the head from Ino. "Hey!" Sasuke groaned "you'll mess my hair up"

"It was like that this Morning. Anyway let go in I'm cold" Ino said guiding them to entrance

As they entered the private booth they saw Naruto saw Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Rock lee who was already drinking, Tenten, and Neji all dressed nicely. When their eyes all their eye turned to him everything he planned to say was gone all his thought were blank. All he could do is wave "Hey…thanks for coming" He said nervously "_Thank god none of the other Assassins are here"_ Naruto thought

"Wow you do look different" Hinata was the first to speak up which shocked Naruto but nobody else.

"Yeah…you all look different to I guess 10 years will change a person" Naruto joked hesitantly but when the group laughed as well his nerves began to calm down. As the night went on Kiba showed how he had become more intellectual rather than someone who relied on his instincts like he did as a teen. As a child and teen Shino was rather shy and quiet, getting him to talk was hard…now getting him to shut up is the trick. Hinata was outspoken and rather good at holding her liquor but still manage to be the start of every conversation.

"So Naruto tell us about the places you've been" Tenten asks

"Well I've spent most of my time in the land of Lightning. Visiting places that might have info on my targets" Naruto replied trying to be discreet he knew they were digging for information on where he has been and what he is up to

"You must have seen many interesting places…met cool people" Ino continued with the interrogation

"The most interesting people you will find them on the floors of the local bar and in brothels" Naruto replied. He then realised what he said and mentally face palmed

"You have been to brothels? What are they like" was the first question out of Sasuke Shino Lee and Kiba with great enthusiasm

After they got smacked by Ino and Sakura "Why would you need to go to a place like that" Sakura asked with a small hint of disgust thinking about what goes on there.

"Well lets just say I can learn a lot from there and I don't need to kill anyone to get it" Naruto states. He now has given to much information on what he does.

"So just information…you never actually" Sakura asks nervously

"That is how it worked. It's called pillow talk and you learn a lot from it" Naruto said. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and he was confused. "_Does Sakura have a crush on me" _He thought to himself

"_How could he stoop to doing something like that…what else have you done" _Sakura thought. After the interrogation everyone spent hours catching Naruto up on what he as missed. By now everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol consumption they had drank. Lee had spent most of his time flirting with Hinata and Sakura he tried Ino but spent 10 minutes in an illusion st up by Sasuke's Sharinggan. Soon after he along with Shino, Hinata and Kiba left…leaving Ino and Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto. With Sasuke and Ino acting all romantic and stuff made Sakura feel awkward and Naruto look at Sasuke being Out Of Character. "Well its Been fun but I better be going" Naruto said standing up

"Awe really" Ino pouted as she was enjoying herself.

"Yeah I'm just tired we can talk more tomorrow" Naruto finished as he is quickly followed by Sakura

"You to love birds have fun. Ino I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura says and heads for the exit. "_It's time to put my plan into action…though I didn't think I'd be this drunk" _She thought as she looked for Naruto. When she saw him she noticed he was being attacked by a group of people.

"Did you think you could get away with what you did Assassin?" the leader spoke smugly.

"Get away I assumed I killed you all back in the land of lightning" Naruto replied unaware of their spectator. "Oh now I remember you" Naruto clicked his finger sarcastically.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother" He yelled and signalled for his men to attack. Before Sakura could help Naruto easily dispatched of them…killing them all without hesitating

"_He has drunk so much alcohol and yet he can still fight like that. He is different...he may act like the same Naruto but in battle he is merciless" _She thought as she watched in awe as Naruto approached the Leader who was crawling on his back.

"P-please…don't" He begged as Naruto smiled…almost enjoying the man's suffering.

"It was not my choice that brought you hear. Nor my choice for you to attack me and now that your life hangs in the balance you beg for mercy…pathetic." Naruto scoffed.

"You killed my Brother and everyone else in that factory in cold blood how do you justify that" The man argued.

"I would of rather spared as many as possible but the last time I let some live that could jeopardise my mission he warned my next target…that person was you" Naruto said as he picked up a knife from one of the corpses

"P-please I haven't told anyone else your location just let me go and you will never see me again" The man pleaded.

"Sorry but I can't take that risk" Naruto replied and before the man could say another word Naruto threw the Knife and pierced his neck. "Riposa in pace"

"W-who were those men?" Sakura asked as she was still feeling her drunken buzz.

"A mistake" Naruto replied walking up Sakura "Are you ok" he asks with concern

"Well with what I just saw I kind of killed my plan" Sakura replies without thinking

"Huh…what plan?" Naruto asks confused.

"The Plan where I seduce and tease you" She finishes. She immediately realises what she just says and turns red.

"Oh…you wanted to seduce me" Naruto asks smugly "_She must have a crush on me" _he thought

"Only to get you back for what you did in the Sand Village but you barley complimented me on my appearance and well" She Says disappointed with herself but is cut off as Naruto places his hand on her cold shoulder.

"Maybe because I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear" Naruto replies softly

Sakura feels her cheeks turning nuclear with embarrassment "T-thanks you to" She replies. "If you felt that way why couldn't just" She is cut off by him kissing her on the lips. As the passion in their kiss grows she becomes weak at the knees. As she feels his tongue enter her mouth she gladly returns the gesture. It could have lasted forever and she wouldn't have cared. When he broke off, he smiled

"Just kiss you" he replies holding her in his Arms.

"Yeah just...just" She replies with a big smile. Naruto picks her up Bridal style and carries her home before heading to the hotel.

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it**

**Review**

_**Peace \m/ (^-^) \m/**_


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS

**CHAPTER 8: I AM BAD AT GOOD BYES**

**It's been 1 week since Naruto replied. The information he gave the Hokage was true however it was a set up by Orochimaru to get Sasori. The team that was sent to capture the supposed spy managed to hold off a now weak Orochimaru and escape. The reason Tsunade did not send Sakura Sasuke Kakashi and Shikamaru like she planned well was when she hands Naruto the files he asked for he'll be leaving so she decided to let them say so that they could spend time together. Naruto decided to leave letters with the Hokage instead of saying it in person **

"Are you sure you have to leave" Tsunade asked. She was sorting out the files She gathered for Naruto.

"I'm afraid so. Rumour is there are two members of the Akatsuki and I have to hunt them down" Naruto replied taking the files and placing them in a bag. "I appreciate this. It might help me with my problem and find out more about my Family history"

"Interested in finding out what kind of people your parents where" Tsunade asks.

"No…I wonder if any of my father's skills are written in the pages I don't care what they where like" Naruto replies as he heads for the door.

"So…when will you be back? Soon I hope" Tsunade asks with hope. She can tell where ever he is going is what's changed his personality.

"Who knows might be 1 year…might be 10" Naruto joked "Although next time I might not be alone"

"What's that supposed to mean" Tsunade asks but get no response.

Been that it's dark he had no trouble with people spying on him. Before he leaves he stops outside Sakura's window and sees she is asleep. "_Sorry to kiss and run but my objective comes first. Maybe someday we can be together but while the Akatsuki exist they will always come after the people I care about…goodbye Sakura" _Naruto thought as he left the village

**A Few Hours Later…At the Hokage's Office **

"What do you mean he left" Sasuke Yelled as Tsunade broke the new to him and Sakura.

"He planned to leave after our retrieval group returned with The Spy. He told me his business was finished and he needed to return home" Tsunade said writing up reports.

"But this is his home…isn't it?" Sakura asked weakly. She couldn't get her kiss with Naruto out of her head.

"Apparently it's not. He told me he'd be back eventually" Tsunade stated sounding like she didn't care. Her attitude was beginning to annoy Sasuke.

"Any idea where he went…where this home of his is" Sasuke asked

"I sent 4 ANBU to locate this place but when they entered the forest they were cut off by 2 men dressed like Naruto and where told to return to the village or die" Tsunade replied "He told me to give you these" She finished and handed Sasuke and Sakura letters.

Sasuke was the first to open his

_To Sasuke_

_When you get this I will be gone. It must be hard to understand but when the order saved me I pledged to help them with the Akatsuki. I understand if your angry with the decisions I've made these last 10 years but everything I do is to make sure you and everyone else I care about is safe from The Akatsuki. If you can't forgive me I can live with that but you will always be my best friend _

_Naruto_

As he red it he knew Naruto was being Naruto and knew to trust his judgement. Then Sakura opened hers.

_To Sakura _

_When I saw you when I killed Sasori it amazed me how beautiful you had become. It amazed me more when I found out you where single. When I was a kid I always loved you and my feelings never will change, but if you can't wait for me then I hope you can find happiness elsewhere. I have to defeat the Akatsuki not just for me but for everyone…if I fail we all suffer. The night we kissed made me the happiest man on the planet. Know that when the choice is mine I will choose you but as long as the Akatsuki exist I will hunt them down….i wish I could stay I do but you and everyone will be targeted if I do so for now…Goodbye_

_Naruto_

As she read she held back the tears fighting to stream down her face. "I will wait" She said quietly

**At the Assassins Temple**

It's been 9 months since he walked the halls of the temple he received a warm welcome from his brotherhood. Many of the new recruits looked up to him. His only superior was the grandmaster and his only colleague was Kazuki Satoru. Kazuki's hair had hints of grey now. He wore black robe with red lining, and The same armour as Naruto.

"Welcome back Naruto and congrats on your success with Sasori" Kazuki said as he greeted Naruto from the study. "I see you got the documents from the Hokage"

"Yeah. The village elders were reluctant to give them to me the information I had was too much for them to resist" Naruto said. "Where's Akira" Naruto asked with a grin

"Who knows…you know it's her fault I'm going grey" Kazuki joked "Anyway for the next two Akatsuki members I will be joining you" he said in a serious tone

"What do we know about them?" Naruto asked. He placed the bag with the files on a table as they both sat down

"Hidan was an S-rank missing-nin who defected from Yugakure and joined the Akatsuki." Kazuki replied placing a file in front of Naruto

"It says he is immortal" Naruto reads aloud "That can't be true"

"Well according to our sources say, his inability to die is a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques" Kazuki replies "His Partner Kakuzu also is also immortal but we have no information to back it up"

"And that is why I send our best to handle them" The Grandmaster speaks from behind

"Grandmaster" They both spoke and stood up.

"You will go as soon as possible. We can't afford to allow the Akatsuki to get Another Tailed beast" The Grand Master Speaks

"The two tails" Kazuki says and The Grand master nods. "Where is she now?"

"As far as we know somewhere in the land of fire" The Grandmaster replies. "With you I also want to send Takeuchi Bushi. His strength will help you greatly help you"

"But he is hard to work with considering" Kazuki Argues "He's psychotic" Naruto finishes

"He is our greatest Fighter and rumoured that never falls in battle regardless of how many times he is cut. As they continue to talk a man walks in. His clothe are slightly tattered from battles. He wears a sleeveless top with light armour chest plate. He wears an eye patch over his right eye; he also carries a massive sword on his back.

He grinned evilly at the two "Are you guys talking about me behind my back…that's just plain rude" He said in a deep husky voice

"Yeah well just remember our goal is to save the two tails…make sure if you fight Hidan or Kakuzu…kill them because you have a bad habit of leaving strong opponents alive" Naruto snaps. He didn't like Takeuchi.

"I know …besides I hear that the two tails is a real cat. I wonder if she wears leather" Takeuchi Smirks.

"Enough you will leave tomorrow at dawn…her life is in jeopardy" The Grandmaster speaks up to get their attention but quietens down for the last part

"Understood" They all say simultaneously.

Takeuchi leaves to sit and wait for the time for their departure, Kazuki decides to look for his Wife to let her know he'll be leaving early, and Naruto decides to look at his Father's files.

He finds a lot of his early School work and Early Mission's with Jiraiya. He then finds something worth reading "_These are instructions to my father's Justus. Look there's Flying Thunder God Technique and the Space–Time Barrier" _Naruto shocked as he read. "_I could learn these" _

**Undisclosed Location.**

"This girl is to much a hassle" Hidan said frustrated by the chase. "Not to mention the fact we had to walk all the way here because somebody is to cheap to let us use transport" he snorted

"We are low on funds so we walk…quit testing my Patients Hidan. Let's find the Jinjuriki and capture her." Kakuzu replied emotionlessly to him

"Yeah if we do scrape some money together make sure to buy yourself a fucking personality…your so boring. Where is this Girl anyway" Hidan speaks insulting Him

"She is on a mission for her village and we are going to intercept her" Kakuzu replies ignoring the insult.

They continued to walk through the forest heading to their unsuspecting target

**Leaf Village**

Sasuke and his Genin team are being sent on a c ranked mission. They are to escort a merchant who is heading to the capitol city of the Land of Fire to trade. The young Genin can tell their Sensei is angry. "Are you ok Sensei" The Out spoken Girl asks

"Huh what…eh yeah just lost in thought" Sasuke replies to her he gets a concerned look from the girls and a snort from the boy

"I thought a Ninja should always be vigilant and aware of his surroundings" The boy snorted at him

"Yeah well don't forget I'm a Jounin while you're a Genin…so stay in formation" Sasuke replies to them, they immediately fall back into their positions surrounding the Merchant. "_Naruto…be careful" _He thinks to himself as they continue with the Mission.

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it**

**Review and Fav.**

**I want to add a female to Naruto's Team but I can't think of anything. Tell me in a review if you have ideas. I need a name, Personality, Appearance, style of fighting and what she looks like **

**Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTERR 9: SAVE THE 2 TAILS PART 1 THE RACE**

It's the break of dawn…the following day of Naruto's return to the temple. Now he along with Kazuki and Takeuchi will chase the Akatsuki and hopefully save the two tails. After the scouts returned and gave them a general direction to start looking they were just about ready to leave

"Are you guys ready" Kazuki asked as he placed his bag on his back.

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he walked up a stood beside him. They both looked at Takeuchi who grinned

"This is going to be fun" Takeuchi said grinning

"…lets go" Kazuki Said and the 3 sped off. A few hours passed and they cleared the first leg of the forest. They came across a camp that had recently been abounded.

"Judging by the smoke emulating off the ashes of the fire…I'd say 2 hours ahead…if we're lucky" Naruto said examining the fire.

"Well looking at these footprints I'd say bandits, 10 or more depending of the range of the camp itself" Kazuki replied

"So…this trail is cold let's move on" Takeuchi stated not wanting to waste time

"Well not necessarily. These bandits might have encountered and fought these Akatsuki" Naruto replied.

"Yeah how do you know?" Takeuchi asked standing over the foot trail.

"Well…up ahead there's a side road for people who want to avoid climbing the mountain path, this road is used by merchants who travel to trade in the Capital. So depending on how long they've been here it's likely they encountered the Akatsuki and mistook them for two merchants." Naruto deduced logically.

"Humph… fair enough" Takeuchi scoffed out in defeat.

"Well we won't learn anything siting on are asses let's move on" Kazuki interrupted the two. They continued following the track the bandits kindly left. It was easy to follow. After 20 minutes of walking they reached the main road. Just as Naruto predicted a group of bandits where shaking down a family. The Man of the family stood between the bandits and his wife and kids.

"Hmmm…this won't do. What else do you guys have" The most armed bandit demanded… the 3 assassins quickly deduced he was the leader.

"N-nothing…we are on a family holiday and this all we brought from home" The man spoke nervously as the other bandits began to surround the family grinning and whistling at his wife and daughter.

"Kazuki what's our plan" Naruto whispered. Kazuki was a good strategist so he quickly eyed the field all the bandits and what their weapons where and the likely hood of the family getting mixed up in the battle.

"We have to wait for an opening if we rush in they might just" Kazuki stopped as he heard one of the bandits

"Say how about we take the girls to…I can think of a few uses for them" He said grinning eying the girls up and down

If there's one thing that enraged Kazuki it was when a man attacks helpless women especially when one is still a child. When Kazuki heard that all plans all strategy's where null and void, now he went into kill first and ask questions later mode. He jumped from cover and killed the Bandit who said take the girls, he then unsheathed his twin daggers from his back and took a fighting stance.

"Kazuki what about a plan" Naruto asked and Takeuchi grinned.

"This is my favourite plan…draw your sword and swing" His grin grew as he burst from cover leaving Naruto face palmed. Naruto followed suit and the 3 assassins stood between the Bandits and the family.

"Hey who do you guys think you are" The leader of the Bandit spoke out

"Isn't it obvious we are your enemies" Kazuki spoke with rage. And with that he charged at the bandits they separated so that each of them would face 3 bandits. Kazuki was paired off with the leader so he had to keep him alive still he had two Bandits to take his anger out on

"You made a big mistake today friend" on bandit said to Takeuchi.

Takeuchi just laughed evilly at the 3 bandits in front of him. "You got guts….promise me one thing" Takeuchi asked with a grin.

"Yeah what would that be" The same bandit asked.

"Live long enough so that I might get the rust off of this" Takeuchi said as he drew his sword.

Naruto overheard Takeuchi and sweat dropped "Man he enjoys this to much" Naruto sighed as he eyed the 3 young bandits in front of him.

Naruto Drew his eagle blade and looked at them with a serious look. "I take no pleasure in ending your lives but unfortunately I see no other way" Naruto spoke rather coldly to them and charged.

Takeuchi had killed two of his opponents with ease, one had a deep slash across his chest with blood gushing out of it, and the other had been impaled to a tree with Takeuchi's sword pierced through his chest. "What a let-down…I barely got warmed up from this" Takeuchi said rather disappointed by the fight. He pulled his blade from the bandit and the bandit's lifeless body fell to the ground.

The final bandit he had left to face fell to his knees in terror "P-please….d-don't" He said almost crying.

"It sucks doesn't it" Takeuchi said in a serious tone. "You now fell what that family was feeling…afraid…only difference is nobody is coming to save you" and before the bandit could scream Takeuchi's blade sliced across his neck like butter.

Naruto and Kazuki had also dealt with their Bandit leaving only the leader. The Bandit leader tried to run but before he could a small knife stabbed his leg. He fell to the ground in pain as the three assassins approached him "Damn you I deserved more" He spit out thinking he was going to die.

"Did you see two men wearing black robes with red clouds on them walk this way" Naruto asked and he grinned at this opportunity.

"I might have what it is worth" he grinned. Kazuki walked up and stomped on his knee cap shattering his leg. the screams emulating from the man could be heard for miles.

"A faster death…I've got all day" Kazuki said as he placed his elevated foot over the man's other leg

"Yeah I saw two guys with those robes they killed a lot of men before we let them go" He said quickly afraid that Kazuki was about to break his other leg "It was in the evening.

"Anything else" Naruto asked and the man shook his head.

"Very well go in peace" Kazuki said and stabbed the man with his hidden blade "Riposa in pace...bastardo"

After they turned to the frightened family "A-are you going to kill us to" The father spoke nervously.

"Can you fight" Takeuchi asked and they all shook their heads. "Then no"

"Well we have to leave… stay safe" Kazuki told them and the 3 assassins sped off down the path leaving the family behind safe…for now at least.

About half an hour later they come across an abounded house burnt down recently.

"It's still burning in places so whoever did this isn't far" Naruto said examining the wreckage.

"Who do you think did this" Kazuki asked "The Bandits from earlier"

"Seems likely although there's nobody around so let's just move on…we're wasting time and the two tails could be captured" Kazuki stated and the 3 Assassins exited the building.

While traveling Naruto remembered Kazuki having problems with Akira and remembered her reading a book on babies. "Hey Kazuki did you find out what Akira was up to yesterday, since normally she is following you around like a bad smell" Naruto asked

"Eh yeah turns out she's been under the weather and getting sick a lot…also she her appetite seems to have changed" Kazuki replied.

Naruto pieced the pieces of the puzzle together "_She couldn't be…could she?" _Naruto seemed lost in thought. He looked at Kazuki who had a nervous look on his face "Well I'm sure whatever she has isn't life threatening" Naruto reassured him trying to take Kazuki's mind off it…he sucked at it but still.

"Yeah" Kazuki smiled. They continued to travel fast hoping to get lucky and find the Akatsuki members before they were to late.

**The Hidden Leaf Village.**

Sakura was training young Genin Medical Jutsu at the Hospital. She was filling in for Tsunade since she was busy with Hokage stuff (Drunk and incapacitated)…

"So now you gather the Chakra in the palms of your hands and focus it into the wound" Sakura said as she demonstrated on a fish.

She couldn't help but only put half her attention into teaching since the other half was worried about Naruto. She had barely thought about anything else including training. Ino tried to get her to go shopping but always got rejected. Ino was observing the class and could tell Sakura was only half there. "_Naruto…come back soon" _Ino thought as she watched her closest friend continue with another demonstration. After the class Ino waited for Sakura to pack her things "Hey lets go grab a bite to eat" Ino Said enthusiastically

"No thanks I just think I'm going to go home and lay down" Sakura replied causing Ino to frown.

"If sit around all the time you're going to get wrinkles" Ino Joked

"It's got nothing to do with Naruto" Sakura replied. And she seen a grin grow on Ino's face

"I never said anything about Naruto" Ino grinned in victory. "Look its healthier to talk about this stuff with a close friend…and hello close friend right here" Ino said in an obvious tone pointing at herself.

"Ok…fine I guess I could eat" Sakura sighed in defeat. They walked to the most popular restaurant. Ino spent the time talking about shoes and her new dress saving the important stuff for the restaurant.

As their meals came along with the wine they both smiled as the smell of their food made the stomachs growl. "Ino did you stomach just say…food?" Sakura asked since the noise it made sounded like "food".

"Let's just eat" Ino blushed playing with the food before she began to eat. After their meal and half a bottle of wine their talk began. "So what happened between you two" Ino asked curiously and Sakura blushed remembering the sand village and then the kiss the night before he left.

"T-that's a little personal…isn't it?" Sakura tried to avoid answering but the colour of her face betrayed her. Sakura began to drink wine from her glass

"Did you guys have sex" Ino practically yelled and everyone turned to look at them. Ino covered her mouth and let of a blush of embarrassment. "Sorry…to load"

"People in other towns heard you" Sakura almost yelled quietly and Ino stuck her tongue out playfully "No we didn't…we kissed" Ino perked up

"You kissed" She yelled again and people looked over again amused by the blonde inability to whisper. Sakura was crimson now "yeah the night before he left when we all met up"

"So romantic a good bye kiss from prince charming" Ino said "Oh but I'm sure he'll be back…in fact I know it" Ino spoke with passion.

"_Yes…and I'll be waiting_" Sakura thought to herself and smiled as they continued to drink and laugh and enjoy their little girls night out.

Sasuke had been watching from afar. "Yeah but how much more will you have Changed…Naruto" Sasuke said to himself before jumping off the branch he was sitting on and walked down to his home.

**Back with Naruto **

The three assassins spotted the Akatsuki entering an underground building.

"The 2 tails must be in there somewhere" Kazuki said to the two guys beside him.

"That Tunnel looks small. Should we go in or wait here?" Naruto asked

"We go in we can't afford to risk waiting here only for them to come out of another exit" Kazuki replied and the 2 agreed.

"So it begins" Takeuchi grinned as the 3 assassins entered the tunnels after the Akatsuki.

**The End**

**Fav and Review**

**I think I might have the 2 tails live saved by Naruto and Co.**

**Also a sad end come in the next Chapter so be ready.**

_**Peace **_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THIS FANFIC**

**CHAPTER 10: SAVE THE TWO TAILS PART II END OF AN ERA…A NIGHTMARE AWKENS!**

In the leaf village word had broken out of the location of two Akatsuki members. Tsunade knew Naruto would be there and decided to assist him, hopefully proving that he can still rely on the leaf village. The team she was sending out consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, and Might Guy…

"So you all know you Mission" Tsunade asks and they nod "Good get there as fast as you can, Naruto might need you"

"Right" They all said simultaneously and left the room.

"Good Luck" Tsunade said quietly before returning to the paper work on her desk.

The group met at the front gates and began to sprint in the direction given to them. There was no talking just the sound of their feet colliding with the branches of the trees.

"_Naruto were coming just hold on" _Sakura thought to herself. Naruto was the only thing on her mind, consistently reminded how much he has changed compared to the goofy, hyperactive little pervert he was when he was a teenager. "_Naruto I've seen how much you've changed…now it's my turn to show you I've changed."_

Sakura seen Sasuke also had a determined look on his face. Sasuke told her what went down between him and Naruto 10 years ago but she had suspicions that he didn't tell her everything

"_Naruto you saved me from a life of darkness…had I joined Orochimaru who knows how I'd be but luckily I had you as a friend to keep me from giving in to hate and for that I can't thank you enough" _Sasuke thought and looked at Ino trying to keep her pace. "_Now I've opened my heart again and found someone to love…Ino. Naruto what you're doing is noble but your acting like it's your only reason to live and that's wrong you taught me that now I'm going to remind you"_

The group continued on at a fast pace. If they slowed even a little they might be to late.

**In the Tunnels.**

Naruto, Takeuchi and Kazuki followed the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever and the silence between the 3 was also a sign of nervousness and anticipation. Two members of the Akatsuki as well as the tailed beast awaited them. They had finally reached the end of the tunnels and where welcomed by a massive Two Tailed blue cat engaging Hidan.

"Should we do something" Naruto asked as they watched the massive cat pounce at Hidan.

"Do you see the other member Kakusa" Kazuki asked them and they all scoped around.

"There…by those rocks" Naruto said as he pointed out the weird looking man. "Why isn't he helping" Naruto looked confused.

"Hidan… likes to fight alone" Kazuki replies. "We should wait until the Two Tails reverts back into her human form before we engage. Otherwise we might end up being attacked by her"

They watched with amazement as Hidan seemed to be indestructible as no matter how deep the wounds inflicted on him where…he got back up.

"Man this bitch is annoying" Hidan groaned at the prolonged battle. As she charged towards him again "Oh for fuck sake get tire or something" Hidan grunted as she roared at him

"Wow…does he kiss his mother with that mouth" Naruto joked but got only to get a awkward looks from his companions

"Terrible" Was all Takeuchi could say. They all turned there gazes back on the battle. The Two Tails was beginning to weaken. After a bit she passed out with exhaustion and transformed back into her human form.

"Ah finally…let's just grab her and" Hidan was cut off by a paper bomb attached to a throwing knife landing at his feet. After it exploded and the dust disappeared The two tails was gone and they both looked confused. "Hey! Where did she go" Hidan yelled and turned to his equally confused partner

"It seems we have…competition" Kakusa spoke in a dark tone.

Outside the cave like tunnels the 3 Assassins appeared and. The Two Tails was still unconscious piggybacking off Takeuchi. "Let's get her back to the temple and heal her" Kazuki said as they bolted as fast as they could.

"What about the Akatsuki" Naruto asked. He was anxious to deal with 2 more Akatsuki.

"After we help her…she is our main objective" Kazuki replied in a stern tone hoping he'd get Naruto to realise the Mission comes first. After a bit of traveling The Two Tails began to stir.

"Uh...where am I?" She asked. When hear vision cleared, she saw 3 men looking down at her. "Who are you" She tried to jump into a fighting stance but was too weak to stay on her feet as she fell back she was caught by Kazuki.

"I'm Kazuki" he said putting her in a seated position.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied offering her a drink from his flask.

"Takeuchi, we are your guardian angels" Takeuchi grinned at her.

"Eh…I'm Yugito Nii from the village hidden in clouds" She replied nervously to them. "Why did you help me?"

"You know you shouldn't question the hand that saved your life" Takeuchi said with a huff. "Where the thank you"

"Oh right… thank you" Yugito replied. "What happened to the two men chasing me?"

"We lost them for now…but they will catch up if we dally" Kazuki replied. "Can you walk" he asked

"Yeah but I doubt I'll be able to go at a fast pace" She said holding her ankle.

"That's why I'm here" Takeuchi spoke out grabbing her and placing her over his shoulder.

"H-hey wait…" She protested to being picked up like a rag doll

"Great…Takeuchi can take to the temple while we take care of the Akatsuki" Naruto said formulating a plan

"No" Kazuki said bluntly.

"W-what…our orders where to take out the Akatsuki" Naruto protested.

"No our Orders where to save The Two Tails…and handle the Akatsuki…if we could" Kazuki replied.

"We need to kill them otherwise they'll come after her again…kill them while Hidan is tired" Naruto continued to protest

"The decision is mine…and I made it" Kazuki spoke in a serious tone as well as intimidating but Naruto refused to back down.

"Yeah and who says you're in charge" Naruto asked in a similar tone getting in Kazuki's face.

"I did" Kazuki said as he pushed Naruto to the ground and stood over him "Naruto…your strong…but I'm stronger"

Naruto scowled as he got to his feet.

"Shouldn't you try and break them up" Yugito asked Takeuchi who just snickered

"No I prefer breathing" He said in a sincere yet sarcastic tone.

Naruto caved and the 3 began to head back to the temple with Yugito on Takeuchi's shoulder. 20 minutes past and they knew they were being followed. Naruto used this as an opportunity to take out the Akatsuki.

"We are being followed…I'll handle it you guys go on and I'll catch up" Naruto said as he sped away fast before Kazuki could stop him.

"That irritating dumbass" Kazuki replied as they came to a halt.

"So what do you want to do" Takeuchi asked.

"You go on as fast as you can…don't wait keep going until you're at the temple" Kazuki replied and Takeuchi began to sprint off. "_Now where did that idiot run off to?" _Kazuki thought to himself.

Naruto set up a trap for them as he waited for them in the Shadows. Just as he thought Hidan and Kakuzu appeared and set off his trap of that sent them hurdling to the ground and they slammed.

Naruto bounced on them and used his twin hidden blades to pierce their necks. Just as Naruto was about to pay respects both their eyes opened like it was nothing.

"Not bad…what else you got" Hidan asked as Naruto Put a gap between him and them

"How did you survive that" Naruto asked confused as he drew his sword and held it in a fighting stance

"It's complicated" They both spoke at the same time

"Let attack him together…we don't have time to waste" Kakuzu said and Hidan reluctantly agreed. Naruto found he was easily outmatched, Overpowered and plainly out classed although dodging I triple bladed Scythe and some weird vine like things coming from Kakuzu's body.

"You're quite the agile one aren't you?" Kakuzu spoke but Naruto ignored him and swung recklessly again and again. He had completely forgotten about Hidan and focused on Kakuzu.

"Hey don't forget about me" Hidan said as his Blade swung at Naruto. Naruto couldn't dodge he closed his eyes realising Kazuki was right. He heard a loud noise as well as a warm ooze hitting him in the face. He opened his eyes and time slowed as he saw Kazuki impaled by Hidan's Scythe.

"K-Kazuki" Naruto said shocked.

**At the temple.**

Akira hops around happy smiling with glee as she enters the training room.

"Akira…what has you so happy" The Grandmaster asked.

"I have great news…I'm pregnant" She says with excitement hugging Him. "I can't wait to tell Kazuki he'll be so Happy"

The Grandmaster smiled at her joy and considering Kazuki was like a son to him he felt proud.

**Back in the Forest.**

"KAZUKI!" Naruto yells

"Well I didn't see you coming" Hidan says in a emotionless tone. He then swirls his blade around causing Kazuki's body to fly off and collide with a tree. Now blood was coming from his head and ears as well his eyes.

"Kazuki!" Naruto bolts over to him. He slowly opens his eyes. "Kazuki" Naruto says weakly as Kazuki looks up at him and smiles.

"Idiot" Kazuki says weakly back. "always one to listen to his heart not his head". "I feel…cold"

"No-No…Kazuki you can't die" Naruto says fast and shaky toned.

"Can to" Kazuki smiles as he looks up at the sky

"No you can't because…you're going to be a father" Naruto says with a sad joy tone.

Kazuki looks back at him confused to how he knew something like that before him

"I saw Akira looking at pregnancy boos the day before we left" Naruto said and the confusion left Kazuki's face.

"That explain why she was avoiding me" Kazuki says as his voice begins to weaken more.

"That's why you can't die…please don't" Naruto Says but Kazuki wasn't listening.

"Me…a father…that…would have been…interesting" He says as his voice begins to break as his lungs fill with blood. "Naruto" He says weakly and Naruto looks at him. "Look after Akira for me…make sure she finds happiness…and as for my kid teach him…or her our ways"

"I swear I will" Naruto replies with tears beginning to fall. He tried to hold back but couldn't.

"One last thing…remember…listen to your heart…never change…because those who dare…Win!" Kazuki said with his last breath and smiled as he closed his eyes for the final time…he was dead. Naruto let out a massive yell, so loud the group of Leaf Ninja heard.

"That sounded like Naruto" Sasuke Said as they all had worried looks on their faces.

"Let's move fast" Kakashi said and they began to race in the direction of the scream.

Back with Naruto and the Akatsuki. Naruto had just stared at Kazuki's prone body unable to speak.

"You know staring at him won't change the fact he's dead" Hidan says sarcastically. This statement snaps Naruto back into reality.

"In fact I could use him for…something important" Kakuzu adds. All the sadness in Naruto turns to anger, a feeling he has not felt for years begins to surface…a familiar voice begins to call.

"You act like Kazuki was some piece of trash that can be easily replaced. "He was special…1 of a kind" Naruto hiss not looking at them.

"Yeah and now he is plastered all over the ground" Hidan Replies with a small chuckle. Naruto shuts his eyes as tight as he can.

"You'll pay for that" Naruto says as his teeth grind against one another. They both look at him confused. "YOU'LL PAY!" Naruto yells as his eyes open. Now his normal sky blue coloured eyes where Orange slitted eyes filled with hate and blood lust.

**The End**

**I hope you liked.**

**Goodbye Kazuki hello future Main OC Character.**

**Review and Fav.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry i inadvertently put My Bleach Chapter up instead -_-' lol**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS…I DO OW THIS FANFIC<strong>

**CHAPTER 11: SAVING THE 2 TAILS PART 3…FEAR THE FORTH TAIL.**

With the death of Kazuki and the disrespect shown by the Akatsuki has triggered the 9 tail's cloak to form around Naruto. Unlike the Akatsuki and everyone else Naruto apart from Kazuki and Takeuchi knows that when the cloak appears everyone is in danger. As his anger begins to raise the one tail on the cloak spits in two. Now with two Naruto charges at full speed, so fast Hidan doesn't even know he has been hit until he is flying 50 yards through trees and rocks. Takeuchi never got far before he heard the all to familiar roar of Naruto's rage.

"That can't be good" Takeuchi says nervously as he turns in the direction of the loud roar. "Something's happened"

"What do you mean…what was that just now" Yugito asked. When she asked Takeuchi put her on a branch and began to undo his top.

"If that's what I think it was then bad news" He said in reply "Naruto told you he is the 9 tails Jinjuriki. Well I first found out how much of a burden Naruto has" He began his story "I have only ever once come close to death…just once…when I did my 1st mission with Naruto, we had been sent on a info delivery and on the way we came across a village that had been completely annihilated by these Ninja with special Jutsu." Takeuchi spoke reliving the only time he had been truly scared "it wasn't so much the destruction that set Naruto off…I mean he was pissed but when he saw all the bodies of the villagers tossed aside like trash he snapped. Then a weird orange cloak formed around him" Takeuchi

said as he could still hear the battle off in the distance.

"A tailed beast cloak" Yugito asked. She remembered before she mastered her tailed beast how it took over when her emotions went out of control.

"I don't know. All I know is for the first 3 tails Naruto looked like he was in control but…" Takeuchi hesitated as he remembered how much pain he went through…how much ain Naruto went through and if Kazuki didn't come looking for them how he would have died "When the fourth tail appeared Naruto lost consciousness and his rage took over. His skin melted away and his blood mixed with the Orange substance and he did this" Takeuchi said as he revealed his chest exposing 3 claw shaped scratches that must have been 1" deep. "I was on the verge of passing out with blood loss and before I did I saw Kazuki standing over me. Next thing I knew I was in the Hospital after being out cold for nearly 3 weeks"

"So you believe Naruto has lost control and is now going on a rampage?" Yugito asked and Takeuchi nodded. "Should we go back and help"

"Yeah the fact that Kazuki hasn't calmed Naruto has me confused" and with that the two began to run back to where the action was.

**Meanwhile**

Hidan was struggling to stay away from Naruto let alone fight back. Kakuzu couldn't even perform a Jutsu without eating a haymaker from Naruto.

"He seems to be too fast for us we should retreat and live to fight another day" Kakuzu said panting

"Speak for yourself…I'm taking this bastard down even if it takes a life time" Hidan replied confident that he could win. When the third tail formed and Naruto cringed with pain. Hidan mistook this for an opening and charged.

"Prepare to die" Hidan spoke arrogantly. When he got close he felt Naruto's claw like arm grab him by the throat and slam him to the ground. While holding Hidan by the neck Naruto did a handstand and used the momentum to bring his feet into the stomach of Hidan causing blood to pour from his mouth. He left his feet dug into the stomach of Hidan he let go of his throat and began to punch him over and over repeatedly in the face. With every shot more and more of Hidan's head disappeared into the ground. Suddenly the forth tail began to form and he jumped off of Hidan and began to ram into trees. It looked like his body was about to cave under all the pressure. This time Hidan was sure he could win all he need was a bit of Naruto's blood for his ritual. Luckily for him Naruto skin had peeled of and now what stood in front of him was a miniature version of the 9 tailed fox. Hidan swung his massive weapon at Naruto expecting to cleave him in two but not even a scratch. Suddenly Hidan was in

Naruto's grip again. This time Naruto smashed Hidan's head repeatedly off the ground.

"Is that all you got" Hidan said coughing up blood the fact that Hidan was still in on peace was an accomplishment. Naruto stood on Hidan's head an began to gather both black chakra and white chakra, shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside his mouth. He then swallowed it and began to expand

Unknown to them they had other spectators who had witnessed the transformation of Naruto. The leaf ninja watch in horror as they sit front row to a nightmare.

"T-that's Naruto" Sakura says stunned by how aggressive he is…and monstrous.

"Yes Naruto has the Nine tailed fox sealed within him" Kakashi informs the group. "When he was born the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine Tails into Naruto…killing him and saving the city"

They all now know why Naruto was treated like an outcast. The look on their faces filled with disgust as they remember how they ignored him.

"So…why did nobody intervene on Naruto's behalf? Like the 3rd Hokage" Sasuke asked

"It was to protect Naruto's heritage from the village" Kakashi replied thinking of whom Naruto's father is

"That's stupid" Sasuke says angrily "Why not treat Naruto like a hero…he was…is the Nine Tails Jailor" Sasuke asks. Sakura is too busy watching Naruto's body expand while Shikamaru just watches

"Because to many Naruto was also protecting the Nine Tails from them and that is what the people of our village saw him as the monsters shield" Kakashi said. They heard an unfamiliar voice

"I'd take cover…where I you" Takeuchi said as he began to behind a rock. No soon after he said this Naruto released all the chakra he swallowed in the form of a massive beam he fired at Hidan. When the smoke cleared, a massive hole that must have been a mile deep was left with no sign of Hidan or Kakuzu. Kakuzu must have taken off during the battle. Now only the four tailed Naruto remained eying up a new figure…Takeuchi who was looking for Kazuki. He saw a lot of blood which led to Kazuki's body. His eyes widened when he saw that Kazuki was dead but realised it was his death that triggered Naruto's transformation.

"Are you all still alive" Takeuchi asks the leaf ninja casually and they peeked their heads out from cover. "Do you see that body over there" He says pointing at Kazuki "he was holding a Chakra seal on him. Get it and place it on Naruto while I distract him" Takeuchi drew his sword and began to mock charge at Naruto who just stared holes in him.

Sasuke being the fastest went and picked the body up and brought it to the rest. The first thing they saw was a piece of paper.

"That must be it…I'll do it" Sakura said nervously. She approached Naruto slowly. As she approached she stepped on a twig which gave off a small crunch like noise. As soon as she did Naruto's white filled eyes turned to her and before she could react Naruto gripped her by the neck and lifted her off the ground and began to choke. Time slowed for her, she could hear her friends yelling her name and running to help, even Takeuchi began to charge at him, all of this seems to be in slow motion as her life flashed before her eyes. Never before has she felt so helpless looking into certain deaths eyes in her last breaths before passing out she dropped the seal which landed on Naruto's forehead. When she did this all the chakra that surrounded Naruto began to retract into him causing a red skinned Naruto to appear. Sakura fell to the ground breathing heavily gasping for air she saw Naruto back to his old look. After he completely turned back it took him a minute or 2 to assess the situation. Seeing Sasuke Sakura Kakashi and Shikamaru as well as Yugito standing around him he was confused but quickly remembered what happed.

"Kazuki" Naruto said as he ran to Kazuki's body where Takeuchi was. He fell to his knees and began to cry…he hadn't cried for years but he couldn't do anything but now. He felt somebody grab his shoulder. When he looked he saw it was Takeuchi who had done it "Takeuchi it's my fault. If I hadn't tried to take on the Akatsuki all by alone and just listened to him…he'd still be here" Naruto said and

Takeuchi shook his head

"Don't blame yourself Naruto. Blame the Akatsuki." Takeuchi replied and stood up. He looked at the hole with suspicion _"As strong as that blast was. I don't think it killed that guy_"

"Look we better get out of here" Takeuchi said as he picked up Kazuki's body and began to run off in the direction of the Temple along with Yugito. Naruto stayed for a brief moment to clear his head _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you like you have saved me…more times than I can remember_" Naruto thought as he noticed a black book where Kazuki was. Naruto picked it up and opened it _"Kazuki's journal"_. Naruto's Thoughts are interrupted by Sakura.

"H-hey Naruto who was that" Sakura asks rubbing the wounds on her neck. Naruto saw the marks and knew he did them

"His Name is Kazuki…He saved my life 10 years ago." Naruto replied and they knew Kazuki was the person who found Naruto after his battle with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry he died he must have been a good man" Kakashi said to him and Naruto began to walk away.

"The best….he would have been a great father too" Naruto replies and begins to run after Takeuchi.

**The Temple**

After traveling back to the Temple they see the Grandmaster and Akira at the Gates. She has a big smile on her face as she sees Naruto come clearer into view. Her smile fades as she sees Takeuchi come into visible range with a motionless Kazuki on his back.

"T-the Mission was a success…with…with" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it.

"K-Kazuki" She says weakly clutching his face. Takeuchi closes his eyes and looks away. When she feels how cold his face is she runs off as fast as she can to her and Kazuki's house followed by Naruto.

"How did this happen" The Grandmaster asks as Takeuchi walks in followed by Yugito.

"Naruto went to engage The 2 Akatsuki by himself and Kazuki followed. Kazuki was killed by one of the Akatsuki and the 9 Nine tails Chakra leaked out of Naruto as he battled the Akatsuki. When I arrived Naruto had 4 tails and become a miniature version of the beast. Luckily there where leaf Ninja there who helped me in re-sealing the 9 tails." Takeuchi replied as they entered the morgue. He gently placed Kazuki down on a table and they left.

"Is this the Two Tails" The grandmaster asks.

"Yes. Her name is" Takeuchi is cut off by her

"My name is Yugito" She bowed to him. "Sorry for the trouble I've caused you" She says looking at the morgue

In her room Akira looks at a photo of her and Naruto smiling like a couple of goof balls while Kazuki frowns looking away from the camera. "_Kazuki…I can't believe your gone…I need you now" _Akira thinks as she looks at her stomach. The door behind her creeks open and she see Naruto standing there. She runs up and hugs him crying into his chest. He returns the hug softly "How Naruto…How did he die" She asks as her eye turn red and the tears pour freely from her eyes.

"He…he died saving me…it is my fault he died" Naruto replies and she just looks at him. "I couldn't save him i-I'm sorry Akira"

"It's not your fault" Akira replies but Naruto shakes his head

"It is. I was to persistent I had to try and kill those Akatsuki members…if I had just listened to him he" Naruto is cut off by a slap by Akira who had more tears in her eyes.

"Will blaming yourself bring him back…will me blaming you bring him back" Akira yells and Naruto stands there holding his face. "How can I blame you…your like my older brother…the godfather of my child" She says and Naruto stands there shocked

"He knew you know…about you being pregnant" Naruto replies to here and she looks at him. "He figured you were getting sick a lot in the mornings and you ate a lot of weird things…so he knew" Naruto says "And you want me to be the Godfather"

"Yeah we decided when we had our first child we'd ask you to be the Godfather" She says holding her stomach again.

"I promise. I'll help you look after this child" Naruto vows. "But I planned to live in my village again after this mission" Naruto looks at her "But if staying here is what I have to do then I will"

Akira looks at the photo again.

A few months have passed since Kazuki's cremation. Akira has decided something major that she has to tell Naruto about.

"Naruto" Akira said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah…what's up" He asks confused as she seems more cheerful than normal. She has accepted Kazuki is gone and being miserable won't bring him back.

"I decided I would like to raise my child away from this place…how about your village" She asks and he smiles at her.

"Really…are you sure…this isn't one of your Pregnancy mood swing things where you change your mind as soon as I've finished packing up" Naruto asks and receives an elbow to the gut for his comment.

"No...it's just I want him to grow up away from this…I've put my Assassins training on hold for good but if I stay here he'll jus end up being forced into this life and I want him to have a normal child hood" She says rubbing her bump and Naruto smiles

"Ok. We'll plan for it tomorrow" Naruto replies and they head to get some food

**The End**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter…sorry for the late update but I've been working on a new Fanfic.**

**It's a Yugioh5D's all OC and I need more OC's so check it out if you're interested.**

**I will keep this up so don't worry.**

**In the Next chapter Akira and Naruto Move To the Hidden Leaf Village and it's a more Happy Romantic filled one**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS OTHER THAN MY OWN…I OWN THIS FANFIC**

**CHAPTER 12: REVALATIONS part 1 A HOMECOMING **

Naruto and Akira plan to leave the temple so Akira can raise her son away from the creed. Naruto and Akira decided to move to the hidden leaf village. Over the 6 month prior to their decision to leave the temple Naruto found himself reading Kazuki's Journal that Kazuki left him in his will.

"It seems Kazuki was on to the Library of Assassins" The grand Mentor spoke. "He was always eager to learn…but why does it interest you Naruto?"

"I want to find the Library…finish what he started…and beside was not you who sad an Assassins greatest weapon is Knowledge" Naruto asked in the form of an already answered Question.

"Yes but…there will be obstacles" The Grand Mentor said "Now that you are the top Assassin I must inform you of our true enemy"

"Our true… enemy?" Naruto was confused he always assumed the order had no enemy's

"Yes. They are known as the Templar's. their goal is to shape the world to their image with them as it's leader" The Grand Mentor spoke. "It will be your job to hunt down there leaders and kill them…here a list of people who can point you in their directions."

"As you wish. I will take them out while I hunt for the library" Naruto bowed and began to leave

"On more thing Naruto" The Grand Mentor Said and Naruto turned to face him "Do not burden yourself with more than you can handle…you are only human"

"Of course" Naruto smiled. The Grand Mentor had been the closest thing Naruto has had to a father before.

**-Later on a few miles from the hidden leaf-**

"Thank you for doing this…it must be hard leaving for me" Akira said sound sad at her-self for making Naruto leave with her….but she didn't

"Yeah Mentor is like a father to me…but Kazuki was a brother to me and you are like my little sister" Naruto pats her on the shoulder "be side's Mentor is big and ugly enough to look after himself you…you would be helpless without me" He says in a mocking tone which got him pushed from the carriage.

"Now you can walk the rest of the way" Akira said in a pissed tone. She refused to let him back in no matter how much he pulled on the door. He gave up and decided to walk.

"Never piss of a pregnant lady" Naruto amusingly said to himself.

**-At the Village-**

At the gate two leaf Ninja awaited them. Naruto had sent word of their desire to move and wished for a big house with a lot of space and privacy.

"Ah I take it you are the one's the Hokage told us about and Naruto nodded…he was technically a missing ninja and only his friends new he was alive.

"Yes. I assume your Hokage has all I asked?" Naruto asked in a serious tone

"Come on lighten up…she's your Hokage now" The man smiles

"Wonderful" Naruto says sarcastically and only Akira heard. "Can you show us where our house is?"

Both men nodded and began to walk with them. Naruto not wanting to attract suspicion put his hood down so the villagers could see his face and think he was a normal citizen. However many mistook him for Minato…some even asked if he was the son of Minato but he lied. They reached the location and stood before a mansion. At first Akira was shocked at it size but soon found herself in love with its garden. As For Naruto he was happy with its large field and massive walls that surround his new land. As they made their way inside most of the place was furnished.

"6 bedrooms 4 Bathrooms a Kitchen that is filled with the latest in cooking, A dining room with a long table suited for 20 guests, a living room a study and to top it all off a hot spring in the back garden" Naruto clapped his hand

"How could you afford a place like this" Akira asked stunned at her new home.

"Well you of all people should Know" Naruto replied.

"W-wait you spent your savings on this place…why would you do all this" Akira asked

"I all planned to move into a big house…so what if I did it a little early" Naruto replied admiring the Library. Night came quick and Akira had finally seen enough of Naruto reading that book and keeping its contents to himself.

"So what did Kazuki write" Akira asked looking over his shoulder as he read it.

"Oh nothing you would find interesting" Naruto ignored her. She quickly grabs the book from him while he is not expecting. "Hey give that back" He yelled annoyed

"Let's see" She begins to read

"_It seems that there are five special keys necessary to open the door all I know is that they are a circle like shape and must look old. The Door also had those who dare…win. Does this mean these Keys are hidden and whoever wishes to retrieve them will risk their lives…I wish I could tell Akira my desires to hunt for these keys…but I dare not lest I leave her alone should I fail. Naruto is to busy to look for these keys for me but he is too busy with the Akatsuki to drop everything. For now I shall leave it and wait for the day when I can freely search for the keys myself…imagine all the Knowledge from the greatest Assassin who ever lived" _Akira thinks as she hears Kazuki say it in her mind. She reads the date at the Bottom "January 1st _2017" "_2017…that was the year of our wedding" Akira says sadly. "I made him give up on his dreams"

"No he chose you over the Keys because he loves you…don't blame yourself" Naruto says comforting her. She looks up at him

"You're going to go after the Keys….aren't you" Akira knows Naruto to well.

"Well…Kazuki thought there was something there…and when is he wrong" Naruto said

"When do you leave?" Akira asked. She didn't want to be left alone in an unfamiliar place.

"As soon as we settled in…I plan to introduce you to my friends…hopefully Sakura can take care of you. The Old man has me running errands for him" Naruto told her…masking his true objective.

"Oh…and who is this Sakura" Akira grinned "Perhaps the person all this is for" She said indicating the house.

"Yeah I guess it is…" Naruto drifted off in his mind. "Any way tomorrow I'll introduce you to them" Naruto said and began to go to bed when heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it you go to bed"" Naruto said in his bossy voice. She walked up stairs and closed her door. Naruto went to the door and opened it, to his surprise a pink haired girl stood there facing him fidgeting

"H-hey…Lady Tsunade told us you had moved here…nice house by the way it put my apartment away and I rambling aren't I" Sakura said nervously. She couldn't understand why she got this way around Naruto. Was it love? …

"Yeah me and my friend moved here today…I told Tsunade to keep it a secret since I wont be here for long" Naruto replies and Sakura is saddened by the fact Naruto is leaving again

"who's your friend?" Sakura asks "is he cute" She asks teasing.

"She is very pretty" Naruto replies with a smile as Sakura over thinks what she is to Naruto "…but she is like family to me" He says in a more serious tone catching Sakura off guard by his mood change.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks. So much of Naruto's History is a mystery.

"Well do you remember when I was consumed by the 9 tails." Naruto asks knowing she could never forget that day "And the man who died" He continues and Sakura nods "Well his wife is pregnant and she wanted her child to grow up away from the creed and suggested she move here. I didn't want her to look after her baby alone so I moved with her." Naruto finishes

"And She is the person who lives with you" Sakura asking to confirm. "So after she has the baby your going to leave…for how long."

"I don't know…but I can't wait for her to have the baby…I must leave soon so…I need a favour" Naruto asks. Sakura knows what he is going to ask. "Can you look after her make sure she gets settled in and has the proper care while I'm away…I need you Sakura" Naruto asks and Sakura can't help but feel honoured

"Of course I will" Sakura smiles. "So what has you so preoccupied anyway….or can you tell me anything at all" she asked. She saw Naruto as a mystery…which she thought was kind of sexy.

"Well I want to find an old library filled with books about the creed. My friend was the one who originally wanted to find it but well" Naruto began to get depressed. "Anyway you should move in to my house so you can be within ears reach of her"

"S-sure when you leave I'll move in so" Sakura was cut off mid-sentence

"Actually I was hoping you could move in today…I have been trained to handle the most nightmarish situations…but a pregnant woman contradicting me every 5 second…is crushing my soul" Naruto says in a frightened tone which made Sakura laugh.

"Ok I guess I could. Will there be enough room?" Sakura asked

"We can get you a bed tomorrow…for tonight we can share a bed" Naruto said casually. This made Sakura blush.

"S-share a b-bed…me and you" Sakura asks for confirmation. Naruto nods and notices how she has begun to shake with nervousness.

"Sakura…are you a virgin?" Naruto asks and her blush deepens. "Don't worry I'll behave" Naruto said playfully. He only acted like this around her.

"O-ok but there's a few things I need from my apartment…this is so sudden" Sakura sighed. When they arrived at her apartment, Naruto noticed how small and wrecked it is…holes in the floors the roof was leaking and dust ruled over everything that was above eye level

"_What a shithole" _Naruto thought but decided to be polite "Nice…place you got here" Naruto said nervously.

"Its ok…you don't have to lie…my apartment has seen better days" Sakura said picking up a bag for her stuff.

"Yeah like the stone age" Naruto muttered under his breath. "So what do you need"

"You know Tooth brush, A change of clothes…and women's stuff" Sakura said from another room.

"Need any help?" Naruto asked but got no answer. He went t the room she was in and this time she was the shirtless one. She went pale as Naruto's gaze found her chest. Wearing a bright red bra that matched her top. She has a firm stomach and very nice curved waist.

"N-Naruto…get out I'm changing" She said covering up. Naruto snapped out of his trance and quickly left the room.

"_God she's beautiful….god I hope I can behave myself" _Naruto thought as he remembered he would be sleeping in the same bed as her.

"_Was he checking me out…does he think I'm good looking"_ Sakura blushed as her heart raced.

After the awkward moment the walk back to Naruto and Akira's house was rather quiet. Naruto showed her around the house a little. Then they made their way to the bedroom. In front of her was an average size bed big enough if for two people but just barely. Naruto took his armour off and placed it on a stand meant for holding his equipment. Sakura picked her side of the bed while Naruto went for a shower. After word Sakura lied awkwardly as far from Naruto as possible.

"N-Naruto…are you awake" Sakura whispered….he wasn't. Sakura sat up and looked at him "_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. You know I wondered when I'd see you again...after you kissed me. You seem to have forgotten that haven't you" _Sakura playfully poked his cheek. Suddenly Naruto turned and face her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a spooning position. "H-hey N-Naruto" She blushed as she could feel him softly breathing on her neck. She felt comfortable between his arms and him as back support. She could feel his abs between his shirt which he was wearing for her benefit. She soon fell asleep in the most comfortable position she ever experienced.

The next morning Sakura woke up but Naruto was already up and dressed. She slowly got out of bed remembering how comfy she was. "_I never have slept so well" _She thought as she entered the Bathroom

Naruto was in the yard practising his father's Jutsu's when he got a visitor. "Hey Sasuke" Naruto said without even looking.

"Nice instincts" Sasuke smirked. He had a ruck sack on his back

"Going on a mission? With your little team" Naruto joked and Sasuke laughed

"Yeah there a good bunch of kids…with a lot of potential" Sasuke said seriously.

"Train them well…and keep them safe" Naruto replied and Sasuke nodded.

"Speaking of company…who is the Girl who lives with you" Sasuke asked indicating Akira who was now talking to Sakura.

"Her name is Akira. She is like family to me…she is pregnant with Kazuki's child and his wife…as well as a fellow assassin" Naruto said

"Where is Kazuki" Sasuke asked. When he saw Naruto look down sad "He was the person who died…that time we" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"He was a good man who didn't deserve to die. But because I was arrogant and though I could take two of the Akatsuki by myself with no preparation…and he paid the price…and now he will never see his child grow up…and it is all my fault" Naruto said with a tone of anger at himself.

"So what are your plans now" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"Well…tomorrow I leave in search of the great library of the Assassin. I could be gone for a while so I asked Sakura to look after Akira while I'm away" Naruto said. "I'm hoping one of These Jutsu's will make it Easier to travel since The Keys necessary to open the Library door." Naruto finished.

"What do think you'll find in this Library?" Sasuke asked curiously. "In fact I have half a mind to go with you"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment "Sorry but I'd rather go alone…but thanks for offering" Naruto stood to face his old friend "Good luck on your Mission" Naruto offered his hand and Sasuke shook it.

Meanwhile Akira had some questions for Sakura.

"So Sakura…what do you like most about Naruto" Akira asked and Sakura blushed. "So judging by your face you do like Naruto" Akira grinned.

"He seems Mysterious and more mature" Sakura Said cautiously not wanting to give to much detail on her full feelings. Her statement made Akira laugh

"Mature huh…I could tell you stories that beg to differ" Akira snorted "like one time Naruto and Takeuchi hid in the women's changing room for a hour while we all changed and he once put die in the water wear our clothes get cleaned…for weeks we all dressed in pink and purple robes which isn't discreet. But he has some good traits under his belt. He once saved 7 kids from a burning building… and lost his lead on his actual mission. Overall becoming an Assassin really helped him mature." Akira smiled reminiscing of her past with Naruto.

"So did Naruto ever mention his past with you" Sakura asked hoping he was thinking about her while he was there.

"He mentioned a spit fire with pink hair who he had a crush on…but most of what he talked about was how he never felt safe here…like someone or a group of people wanted to hurt and even kill him" Akira said and noticed the sad look on Sakura's face as she said it "It was true. People wanted to kill him" Akira asked

"Yeah…I remember when I was a child my mother and I were walking back from the market and a blonde boy was surrounded by people calling him a monster and throwing stones at him" Sakura said in a sad tone

"Pfft I would pay to see them try and do that now" Akira said angrily.

"Would he kill them" Sakura asked. Could Naruto actually kill just like that?

"No. it goes against our creed to kill a civilian but he could just kick there asses" Akira said and Sakura Sighed with relief in her head.

Naruto approached them as they talked.

"So Naruto when are you leaving us so we can throw a house warming party" Akira joked

"Tomorrow is when I leave" Naruto replied and they both stood shocked as he went inside to pack

"_T-tomorrow" _Sakura thought. "_Why can't he stay a week or two" _she felt saddened at the fact he'll be gone tomorrow and for who knows how long

Akira could tell Sakura felt sad and wished she knew how to cheer her up "_Damn Naruto…why do you have to go" _Akira thought as she and Sakura walked inside to prepare dinner.

**-THE END-**

I hope you liked it.

Reviews and Favourite and alert

In the next chapter we zoom on 10 months as Naruto travels around searching for the Keys.

WARNING: these next few chapters will be based on the New Assassins Creed game Revelations and will have spoilers.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NARUTO OR THE GAME/BOOK ASSASSINS CREED…I DO OWN THIS FANFIC… ****WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR REVELATIONS.**

**A/N: I Can't think of anything good for this Revelations Cover part which is why i haven't updated in awhile so i'm gonna fast forward to where Naruto Returns to the Leaf. if i can think of anything i'll add it as the last chapters or Out-takes or a Movie :P...Sorry for the Inconvenience :)**

**SORRY I KEEP TAKING THIS DOWN BUT I WANT TO USE IT TO UPDATE THIS AS WELL AS MY OTHER NARUTO FICS. **

**I CURRENTLY HAVE AN OC BASED STORY ABOUT NARUTO AND I'M LOOKING FOR OC'S IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. **

**AND I HAVE A NARUTO BASED ROCK BAND ONE YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON IT**

**ALSO I AM WORKING OF CHAPTER 14 OF THIS WHICH HOPEFULLY BE UP SOON **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: REVELATIONS PART 2…ANCIENT TECHNOLOGY<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been ten months since Naruto left the hidden leaf village in order to find the lost Library of the greatest Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. He regularly writes to Akira to update her and to let his friends know he is safe. Akira is reading the latest letter sent from Naruto.<p>

_To Akira_

_It has been 10 months since I set out from the Hidden leaf village. I am in good spirits although I tire from all this traveling. The family that has fed and given me shelter has warned me that the road ahead is filled with bandits and mercenaries not native to these lands. I am prepared for the worst. I hope you are all safe._

_Regards_

_Naruto_

Meanwhile Unknown to Akira, Naruto has been captured by the Templars who had also learned of the Libraries location hidden beneath Acre. Acre was once home to the Assassins but was abounded many centuries ago. Naruto (**Now wearing Ezio's Revelations outfit from the trailer**) was about to be hanged by a Templar Captain. The captain removes Naruto hood exposing his face. His beard has grown much wilder as has his hair had grown longer to. He placed the noose around Naruto's neck and as he pulled it tightening it. When he stopped Naruto elbowed him in his face and grabbed the rope and wrapped it around the captain's neck and jumps from the pedestal. The captain is forced to the ground as the rope begins to choke him; one of the guards cuts the rope freeing the captain and Naruto falls to the bottom of the castle. In a room he finds his equipment. After putting his gear back on he climbed to the top of the castle rooftops while killing all the guards stationed between him and the roof. When he reached the top he pushed a statue of a gargoyle through the ground which led to the basement of the castle.

He quickly found the large doo that led to the library. He noticed 4 Templar guards and a worker are in the room. Naruto easily dispatches of the Guards without them even seeing him.

Naruto lands in front of the now terrified Worker "P-please sir…I am just a working man with a family" He says terrified of the hooded man in front of him

"Have you had any success?" Naruto asked indicating the door.

"I haven't made a dent. This material is tougher than metal" The worker replies banging the door

"Go home" Naruto said bluntly. He then noticed the symbols on the door. The one that stuck out was the Eagle since it had 5 holes

"B-but sir if I leave the guards will kill me. I also need this to feed my family" he replied. Naruto threw him a sack filled with gold coins.

"Find some honest work…I take care of the guards" Naruto said and left him.

The blizzard had picked up and it was hard to see which made the perfect cover for Naruto. Naruto soon found the captain with the book he came here for a tailed him to the end of the village where his carriage had stopped.

"No of you leave until the Assassin is dead" The captain barked.

"Look" One of the guards pointing at Naruto. Naruto drew his sword and ran at the captain killing two guards in front of him. Naruto grabbed a rope that was hanging from the back of the captain's carriage. He must have been dragged for miles before managing to get on the back of the Carriage. The captain jumped off of his Carriage and onto a different one. Naruto took control of the one he was on and pursued the captain to a city. A Templar threw a bomb under Naruto's carriage causing it to explode. Naruto fell of the side of the mountain road and collided with a rock separating his shoulder and cracking a few ribs. Naruto slowly got to his feet. He began to walk up the hill and silently killed the only guard patrolling where he was. He looked around for a doctors hut in order to heal his wounds. He was in luck and managed to find one and the Doctor gave him something to dull the pain.

He searched the city for the guard captain's carriage. He found it at the edge of the city at a large gate that led to a castle. He killed the two guards patrolling the front gate; the blizzard was the perfect cover. When he entered the gates he saw the captain at the door of the castle.

"Is it true what they say…that the assassin's ability to kill without being detected…or am I in charge of a bunch of drunks wielding sticks?" The Captain asked sarcastically

"If the subordinate fails it is because those in charge fail as leaders" Naruto said with a grin from under neat his hood.

"Well now there is nowhere for you to run" The captain said furiously signalling men fro behind Naruto to ambush him

"Not for me…and not for you" Naruto said as he used his sword to cut the rope holding the massive gates up causing them to fall and prevent the ambush.

"Kill him cut that dog down" The captain yells and retreats into the castle.

"Leaving his men to die while he retreats for his life" Naruto sighed "But it will do him no good"

As the captain observed from the roof, he could see nothing as the Blizzard was to think, all he heard were the screams of his men as they died one by one. It suddenly fell quiet as the captain tried to look for movement. He heard a small laugh from behind him

"And there is the coward I came here to kill" Naruto said to the now terrified Templar Captain.

Before the Captain could respond Naruto drove his hidden blade in the captain's chest. When he died he searched the captain's body and found a journal. The journal mentions one of the keys locations "Istanbul" Naruto said tohimself as he read the book. With a new destination he set out from the castle and made his way to the docks to board a ship bound for Istanbul.

* * *

><p>-The Leaf Village-<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown to Naruto, Akira had indeed had her 1st child….she also had her 2nd soon after. Twin girls named Nabiki and Hikaru both almost 8 months old, both had black hair and Kazuki's emerald eyes. Luckily Akira had Sakura on hand since the two twin's where…ganging up on her.<p>

"Fed cleaned and burped and now look at them" Sakura said in a quiet soft tone "Fast asleep…like angel's"

"Yeah…what a shame they'll wake up in a few hours to continue their mission" Akira said in the same tone

"What mission" Sakura continues the tone but confused.

"The mission of crushing my soul" Akira says earning a laugh from Sakura. Since she agreed to help Akira the two seemed to have become inseparable. agreed to help Akira the two seemed to have become inseparable.

"So I was thinking of inviting Ino and Tenten over" Sakura hints looking for permission

"Cool they better pitch in though cuz you know…the soul crushing" Akira says jokingly.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 weeks later Istanbul-<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto exits the boat in at the docks of Istanbul. He sent a letter prior to his departure from acre arranging a meeting with the leader of the Assassins guild, a man Named<p>

Yusuf Tazim. Naruto sees a man around his age looking at the city's skyline.

"You know I always admire the simplicity of this town" The man says turning to face Naruto. "You don't look like someone looking to start a business…do you mind if I ask what you do"

"I…am and explorer …of a sort" Naruto replies "and you?"

"I am a student returning to my home land" The man says smiling which causes Naruto to smile

"It's always nice to return to your birth land" Naruto replies thinking of the leaf and all his friends.

"So what do you study" Naruto asks

"Politics mostly but I like to spread my interests in as many fields as possible" The man says

"Well it was nice to meet you…" Naruto says but doesn't know his name

"Suleiman and it was a pleasure…" Suleiman replies offering his hand

"Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto returns the gesture. After they walk of the ship and go their separate ways Naruto feels someone tap him on the shoulders.

"If I was a Templar you would be dead." A man who wore tan Assassin robes and a headband, both with teal sashes. He wielded a Turkish Kijil, the hookblade, and throwing knives. Now stood in front of Naruto "How was your trip" He asks.

"long and boring to be honest…no girls my age" Naruto jokes "What's the word on the street Yusuf" Naruto asks.

"The usual, the Sultan is away and all the Politicians are trying to increase their influence. The merchants are at war with Byzantines over what they can sell and where they sell it" Yusuf goes through the list

"The Byzantines…I thought they were gone from these lands" Naruto asks since he had done his history on Istanbul.

"They were…what remains is a cloak the Templars use in order to hide their true objectives" Yusuf said as the 2 walked the main street

"And I guess their looking for The Masayf keys" Naruto replies and Yusuf nods "This book will lead me to them…unfortunately the Templars currently have one"

"Are you sure" Yusuf asks concerned by by the news.

"Very, this is a book I obtained from a Templar Captain I…dealt with in Acre and one of the locations has been crossed off. I can only assume that whoever is in charge of the Templars here already knows the location to the rest so I will be searching with competition" Naruto explains what he knows

"Do you have any idea what there after" Yusuf asks since he has had no luck in discovering their plans

"I believe they want the location of something called the Grand Temple" Naruto replies "I don't know the significance to this Grand temple all I know is they want it" Naruto states

"So we can't let them get it" Yusuf finishes. They arrive at the Assassins headquarters. From the outside it looks like a rundown shack but on the inside there is a hidden passage to a large underground facility.

"So this is our home and where you can stay for as long as you like" Yusuf said in a welcoming manner

"Thanks" Naruto replied looking around he noticed a few fellow assassins sitting around playing cards.

"Can I join…it's been awhile since I played" Naruto asked and on offers him a seat.

The following day Yusuf decided to show Naruto around. As they ran from rooftop to rooftop Yusuf explained the lack of stores.

"You see when the Templars came they began building towers in order to claim the land. Then they brought out taxes that increased and increased, which eventually drove the Merchants away. Now nobody can afford to open shops here and those that could would fall under Templar suspicions" Yusuf said "Also people get kicked out of their homes every day so the street are littered those who stave while those fat Templars throw out their second helpings" Yusuf says with disgust.

"Don't worry the Templar influence around this city will decrease soon enough. Perhaps if we take over these towers then allow Merchants to re-open the stores and slowly increase the value of the area and increase our influence and help our cause." Naruto suggests and Yusuf agrees. "Now about this thing" Naruto points to Yusuf's Hookblade "Where can I acquire one" Naruto asks

"You can pick one up in our base when we return" Yusuf replies and the two continue to tour the city.

* * *

><p>-The Hidden Leaf Village-<p>

* * *

><p>Akira has received a new letter from Naruto and reads it along with Sakura.<p>

_To Akira and Sakura_

_I have travelled to Istanbul where I will be staying for the foreseeable future. I know the Masayf keys are located in hidden passages and I know the location to the 1__st__ one. Unfortunately I am not the only one seeking these keys and one already is in the possession of them so I will need to steal it from them. I have also met the leader of the Assassin order in Istanbul. Is Name is Yusuf and he has showed me a lot of the city's problems. I will aid him in his attempt to free this city from its tyrant inhabitants. When I will return seems to be far so I hope all this travelling and death is worth Altair's secrets _

_Regards_

_Naruto_

When they finish Sakura can't help but feel depressed at the fact that Naruto doesn't mention if he misses her. Akira picks up on it and tries to reassure her "He probably does miss you but his mind is to preoccupied by his task which does sound like it's complicated" Akira says patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"Yeah I guess your right" Sakura gives a half-hearted smile.

Just as Akira is about to say something inspiring to Sakura the noise of 2 crying babies makes her forget what she was about to say "it's feeding time…are you sure you're ok" Akira asks worried

"Yeah I fine…go look after you babies" Sakura replies and Akira leaves the room. Sakura pick up the letter and smiles "_It's nice to know you have us all in your thoughts but I wish I knew what exactly you think about me"_

* * *

><p>-The End-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review and add to favs if you want.<strong>

**In the next chapter Naruto finds four of the five Keys and Sakura may have some competition for Naruto's heart.**

**Check out my other storys and review them also it lets me know if I'm doing a good job.**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL! because your all AWESOME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to skip the revelations part because it was too hard and putting me off writing this story and just start at when Naruto found the library and found out its contents…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There's about 4 chapters remaining until I complete my first Fanfic story<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE GAME ASSASSINS CREED REVELATIONS. I will embolden, underline and Italic all the spoilers in case you want to skip…although I will change some things. Anything else is not a spoiler<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Return of the Assassin<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been almost 2 years since Naruto left the Village in order to find the Library and after a gruelling battle with the Templar as well as the hidden temples to acquire the keys to the door of the library Naruto was able to gain access to the library of the Great Assassin Mentor Altaïr. Naruto First had to figure out the combination to the Door.<p>

_**There were 3 different shapes 2 had 4 slots while 1 had 5, so it was obvious which shape it was, now all that remained was to figure out which key went where "Okay it looks like a puzzle…but Oh maybe" Naruto thought to himself as he tried to put the keys in any order. After nothing happened Naruto examined the Circular key and the slot where went, he noticed that the keys had shaped like corners and marks that matched ones in the slots, "Maybe it's like this?" Naruto placed the Keys in the slots with the same markings. There was a loud bang as the door unlocked and began to open, when Naruto stepped inside he saw something he didn't expect.**_

"_**Where…where are all the books" Naruto thought as he looked around at the empty room. He saw a skeleton in the center of the room.**_

"_**Rest in peace…Mentor" Naruto said pay his respects to Altaïr who must have sealed himself inside.**_

"_**Is this a Library…or a tome" Naruto thought as he looked around fully.**_

_**he saw a key in Altaïr's hand. Naruto picked it up and it showed him images of Altaïr's life like the other key's, this one showed Altaïr giving the books he located around Istanbul to a hood man to keep from Templar grasp. It also showed Altaïr saying goodbye to a man who must be his son. Naruto follows Altaïr in a third person perspective down the hall to the Library where he closed the Door behind him. Altaïr took something out of his Robe, it shined like a light bulb but was made of solid gold, and he placed it in a secret safe behind a picture of The Assassin's Logo. Then Altaïr mumbled something as he sat down, Naruto couldn't understand him. But Naruto could tell that He passed away.**_

_**The Image Stopped and Naruto returned to the present, he walked over to the frame and he could already feel that whatever is behind there is…calling out to him. He removed the photo from the wall to reveal a hollow spot in the wall. There was a slot big enough for Naruto's hidden blade. When he placed his blade in the slot and turned in clock wise the hollow prick moved back and slid down showing the artefact was still there.**_

Naruto felt something within him stir. He suddenly found himself in front of a cage door which contained the sealed Tailed Fox.

"Show yourself…I know you know what this is" Naruto yelled into the cage holding up the Artefact.

"**Hmm…My mighty jailor appears asking me questions about a long and forgotten civilisation" **The massive fox materialised on the opposite side of the gate.

"What forgotten civilisation. How old is this thing" Naruto asked examining it himself.

"**It predates any written history. Long ago before it happened" **The fox replied to him and Naruto looked at him

"If it predates known history then how do you know?" Naruto asked a fairly good question

"**You forget i…am a visitor of this world. Before I was in my dimension viewing yours with disgust" **The Fox replied with a scoff

"Why what made you angry at this world" Naruto asked again

"**The Forgotten time's had evolved much faster than today…but there was no violence or war…they pretended it was a paradise and lived in ignorance" **The fox replied

"No Wars and no violence…must have been nice" Naruto replied.

"**There is war and violence in because without it there can be no unity and peace…it's all about balancing one with the other." **The fox replied "**And beside if there was no War or Violence then you would have no purpose"**

"But if there was no War and Violence then who knows what I'd be like now. What if you never attacked the Village and my parents were still alive…" Naruto argued

"**Do you blame me for your Parent's death" **The fox asked Naruto

"When I first found out... I did… but lately I've been thinking…what if he did what he did to get out of being my father…there was probably another way to deal with you but he wanted the easy way out" Naruto said with a sad tone. He never really thought about what his life would have been like if his parents survived the attack "…but honestly so much time has passed that these images of my mother and father are just that…pictures. I have a family now…I turned out alright" Naruto smiled remembering his time as a member of team 7 and then his time at the Assassin's temple.

"But back to the matter at hand...what does this do" Naruto held the Artefact up to the fox's eyes.

"**It look's like it gives the holder a lot of power..." **The fox gathered

"Such as?" Naruto asked

"**Hmmm... instant healing, super speed, strength and possibly future vision" **The fox replied

"Any ideas on how it-" Naruto is cut off by a stream of light that shoots out of the Artefact and begins to implant images of Naruto's future. "Wow…it looks like I have a big journey to climb" He smiles with a tear in his eye.

"**That you do…but I grow tired of answering questions…so if your curiosity has been sated" **The fox hints at wanting to be left alone.

"Fair enough…you can get back to…whatever the hell you do when I'm not here" Naruto disappeared.

Naruto returned to the Library room, he was conflicted…this Artefact is all that was in the library which Naruto dedicated 2 years to opening but…what happens if the Templar's or the Akatsuki.

"What you showed me…doe's it change depending on what happens next…Nothing" Naruto said aloud to the Golden ball "I have lost it…I am talking to inanimate objects" Naruto sighed.

"Screw it" He thought placing it back where "The world will live on without it and beside's i wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands" Naruto said strutting out of the room closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Now I should dispatch of these keys while the boat take's me back to the leaf" Naruto said placing the key from Altaïr's body in a bag with the others.

* * *

><p><strong> THE HIDDEN LEAF<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sent word that he was on his way home, Akira Is hoping to have a homecoming party for him and invited a few friend's over to help her decorate considering he said he was almost there<p>

"Ok so Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba are in charge of refreshments, Ino, Tenten and Hinata your on decorations, Neji your to keep an eye out for him because he could arrive before we're ready myself and Sakura are in charge of supervision" Akira said and Sakura laughed to herself Watching Akira boss them around. To be fare I doubt they'd argue with her considering only someone with a death wish would agitate a trained Assassin who specialises in killing discreetly…not to mention a mother of twin's that never sleep and never let her sleep.

"How troublesome…all this work" Shikamaru said and Choji nodded

"But still it's a good reason to get drunk" Kiba said and they all smirked.

"No getting drunk before the party!" Akira yelled from the kitchen

"Woman here's like a bat" Kiba muffled under his breath.

"This coming from the guy who pants like a dog when he's too hot" Akira retorted sarcastically

"She burned you" Neji smirked walking out followed Choji

"H-hey I don't pant when I'm hot …D-do I?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru Sighed and followed Choji. "H-hey…wait up"

The Girls where in the Kitchen, talking while preparing snacks

"So how long has it been since Naruto left again" Ino asked

"2 years…" Sakura replied quickly and Ino smirked

"Miss him that much?" Ino laughed while Sakura blushed

"He said he discovered something amazing" Akira broke the silence for Sakura "Apparently it is incredibly powerful"

"Sound's Interesting, did he say what it was" Tenten asked

"No, he said he would tell me about it when he got back, must be assassin business"

"In other word's he is not going to tell anyone else" Sakura said and Akira nodded "I hope the two years was worth it" Sakura said as they continued prepping sacks as well as banners with "WELCOME HOME" and "IT'S A BOY" as a joke from the guys.

"When is Sasuke supposed to be back" Sakura asked Ino "Him and his Genin where sent on an C-rank Mission Right?" She added

"Yeah and he is supposed to be back in a week or so" Ino Sighed thinking about her soul mate and the distance between them.

"Well let's keep the pace I want everything to be perfect" Akira said and they worked as fast as they

Meanwhile the guys walked down the street to but some alcohol for the Party.

"So…Naruto is this big time Assassin now" Choji said as they walked down the street

"Yeah according to Akira he's like the second best Assassin around" Shikamaru replied

"And where was he until now?" Kiba asked this time

"Other side of the planet on Assassin business…Akira wouldn't say" Shikamaru sighed

"Well it will be nice to see him" Choji said. Since him along with Kiba and Shikamaru where childhood friends with him

"Yeah although I doubt he'll be in a partying mood" Shikamaru stated

"What makes you say that?" Kiba Asked thinking Naruto was always up for a bit of fun

"Well with all the travelling he's been doing suggests he wants to get home and rest" Shikamaru replied

"Makes sense but he'll have plenty of rest tomorrow…tonight we get drunk" Kiba declared as they entered a shop

* * *

><p><strong>Just outside the village<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood at the gates of the village for what felt like an eternity, he felt…home and it was a nice feeling. It also meant…Sakura was there…he hoped, he had thought about her nonstop since he left and he finally realised why. He also knew about Neji watching him from a distance, he figured Akira must be planning a party for him. Neji disappeared probably to tell the rest of Naruto's arrival<p>

"_Perhaps I should have a little fun with them"_ Naruto grinned to himself and walked into a building

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Neji had informed them that Naruto was on his way here.<p>

"Ok everyone take you position's" Akira whispered to the group. All but a few of Naruto's friends where there.

After an hour had passed Neji was getting some angry glares from Ino, Akira and Tenten, After another 2 hours Neji was on the verge of being viciously beaten until…the feint sound of footsteps approached the door. Everyone in the room went quiet

"Key's…K-key's" They heard Naruto say from outside. "I *hiccup* Need to FOCUS!" Naruto yelled and the group got concerned "Kakashi sure can hold his booze" Naruto said sounding wobbly

"Is…he drunk" Sakura whispered and Akira nodded

"I think so…and what's this about Kakashi" Sakura added "Damn it" they heard Naruto get to the door. They hear him drop his key's and as he bent down to pick them up

*BANG!* "Ow...Shhhhhh they'll hear you" Naruto said after hitting his head of the door, Choji and Kiba almost laughed as they listened to Naruto argue with the front door. Naruto picked up the keys and stood up facing the wrong way from the house. "W-where…D-did the h-house go. It was here I second ago" Naruto turned around to face the house "Oh…I thought you Left me" he sighed and almost everyone in house was at breaking point. They heard the key scratching the Keyhole "10 Years of intense training and I can't even get a key in the lock" Naruto mumbled out and they heard the key enter the key slot. Naruto opened the door and everyone jumped out

"Surprise!" They all yelled

"W-why what I win?" Naruto asked wobbling around

"Well we planned a party for you but It looks like your all partied out" Sakura sighed out sadly

"All this for me…Well aren't you all swell. I was on my way here when I pumped into Kakashi and one thing led to another and we wound up in the pub." Naruto said to them

"Yeah I can smell" Neji said sarcastically.

"We…got to talking about things like stealth and Recon and I told him that it's not undercover" Naruto began putting his arm around Neji "If the person you're Watching knows your there" Naruto suddenly spoke normally "Isn't that right Neji" Naruto laughed walking normally over to Akira. "It's good to see you thanks for the party" he hugged her and she although confused hugged back.

"H-How did you know I was watching you" Neji asked

"I used to think you were like a ghost the way you just popped up but now I can see you coming a mile off" Naruto replied laughing " so I decided to hang around the pub until I reeked of alcohol and then pretend to be drunk…pretty convincing if I do say so myself" He smirked

"So you made us wait for so long just to mess with us" Sakura said with a hint of Anger

"Hey...it's all in good fun" Naruto deafened nervously as she clenched her fist tight

over the next couple of hours, Naruto watched Kiba and Choji Drink shot after shot of Sake while Shikamaru nursed the same cup of sake for the whole party. Shikamaru wasn't a big drinker...unless his mother or Temari was there, Ino was keeping up with Kiba and Choji glass for glass and Teten. as for Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Akira just talked.

"So...what training goes into becoming an Assassin"" Neji asked, he found Naruto Transformation from Zero to Cold Blooded Assassin.

"It takes a perfect state of mind to be an Assassin, i know there are Missions where Ninja's are required to kill someone if necessary but as an Assassin that all you do...it takes strong believe's in what your doing to kill so many people" Naruto answered as best he could since he is not allowed to give details on actual training.

"Is there any specialised training involved" Neji continues to push the subject

"I already told you Neji...We can't tell you!" Akira answered before Naruto could open his mouth

Before Neji could Answer he heard Tenten calling him seductively which meant sex. "Ahem excuse me" Neji pardoned himself from the group as he and Tenten left for home

They where followed by Ino who was carried out by Shikamaru, next to leave was Choji and Kiba who where beginning to feel sick...although Choji did take the leftover snacks with him.

"It's amazing how with all that noise i heard know sound coming from a baby...i forgot to ask whats his...her Name" Naruto asked not having a clue and Akira's eyes lit up as he finally asked about her favourite subject

"Actually Twin girls named Nabiki and Hikaru" Akira giggled at Naruto's stunned expression "There with the Hokage...she was kind enough to baby sit"

"T-twins...That's" Naruto was speechless. he was looking forward to seeing them tomorrow.

"Yeah...well i'm going to bed...good night love birds try not to keep me awake with your own celebrating" Akira giggled as Sakura turned red

"A-Akira!" Sakura whined with embaressment and Akira stuck her tongue out playfully winking at Sakura as she went up stairs

* * *

><p><strong>After the party<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura realised she had spent the whole two years in Naruto's room and hadn't bought her own bed yet. She was already nervous as she tried to plan out sleeping arrangements<p>

"_I could always bunk with Akira…no she snores like a wounded duck…the sofa…where Choji got sick" _She thought frantically as Naruto was in the shower. "_It would be to _

_awkward to share a bed with him considering he didn't even write to me" _She thought sadly as she heard the shower stop.

The door opened and Naruto appeared with water dripping down his toned chest wearing only a towel. "So are we bunking together again" Naruto asked he drying his hair

"I-I guess so" She sighed. She looked up at him but quickly looked down again, all the dirty ideas he perverted mind was thinking of was making her turn scarlet

"Miss me that much" Naruto grinned

"H-hardly" Sakura scoffed "Besides it's not like you missed me" she asked hoping to get a answer

"What makes you think that" He asked her with a serious look on his face.

"Well lets look at the letters you wrote to me…oh wait there aren't any" She stated sarcastically.

"Those letters where mostly business" Naruto said. "You want to know if I missed you" Naruto asked

"Yes I do because the fact that you never wrote makes me think that-" She stands up to look at him but he is already in front of her

Naruto cups her face and brings her lips to his as he plant's a soft kiss at first "I missed you" He smiles leaning down for a more passionate kiss. The sensation flowing through out Sakura's body was indescribable, she felt his wet arms wrap around her waist as he lifted her up making the kiss deepen. She then felt his tongue enter her mouth and explore every surface with in. He broke off after a few minutes, as they both panted he smiled at her again "I really missed you". Naruto picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. he then went into the other room to get dressed leaving a red faced Sakura lying on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I took this down to make a few changes to it so i hope you like it<strong>

**check out my Naruto OC based Story as i am looking for some Akatsuki members**

**also Check out my X-men OC Based story since i need alot of OC's for that**

**Be sure to check out my Profile and Do my poll**

**Reviews are appreciated **

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**NOR DO I OWN ASSASSINS CREED OR ANY CHARACTERS USED (Though I rarely use them))**

**I do own this story and any Character I create.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's been awhile since I updated this story…Miss me? :D<strong>

**Check out my other Naruto Story, its Also a Naru/Saku Fic.**

**Check out my All Oc Pokémon Black and White story to because I'm looking for lots of OC's.**

**Check out My Bleach Fic as I need Oc's for that to.**

**Anyway this is a new Arc called the Templar Arc**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A New Journey<strong>

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed since Naruto returned from his quest to find the Library of Assassin's History. He spends most of his time meditating in the guarding, while he manages to keep a cool and collect face, seeing Akira being tormented by the twins made him laugh uncontrollably from his mind. Sasuke and his other friends often visit to train and talk about guy this, Sakura on the other hand was struggling to adapt to his change in personality. While she expected him to be more dedicated and serious a part of her hoped a piece of that goofy kid remained somewhere inside but alas he had yet to show any signs of his old self.<p>

Naruto had decided to start practising Ninjutsu again because he knew his Mentor and master would contact him when more word on the Templar's movements became clearer, and then of course there was the Akatsuki, the Two Tails had settled in with the Assassins at the Temple, she had also began a sexual relationship with Takeuchi. Sasuke had told Naruto his plans for confronting his elder Brother Itachi as well, while It still sounded like revenge Sasuke did sound more interested in teaching his Genin than he did following through with his Revenge.

In the Garden Naruto sat in meditation "_With the Templars and Akatsuki business starting up again it doesn't look like I'll get to live to be an old man huh Kazuki?"_ He thought as a smile formed on his face. "_Still I'd prefer to die doing something with my life than just living itself" _His smile faded, lately Death was on his mind a lot since he turned 26. "_I hope you're looking over us, Akira and the Twins, me and my Mission's…although if you are looking over me it's probably with a glare and your_ arms _crossed judging me"_ His smile reformed, remember Kazuki and talking to him like this helped ease the pain.

At the porch Sakura sat and watched him in awe, he had been there for 6 hours straight without moving a muscle. She decided to stay with Naruto and Akira, mostly due to Akira's form of persuasion 'If you move out and leave me with these monsters I'll kill you in your sleep' was what Akira said to convince her to stay. While she had grown attached to the twins her real joy came from living with Naruto, she was still unsure if they were a couple.

_Flashback_

_Naruto cups her face and brings her lips to his as he plant's a soft kiss at first "I missed you" He smiles leaning down for a more passionate kiss. The sensation flowing through out Sakura's body was indescribable, she felt his wet arms wrap around her waist as he lifted her up making the kiss deepen. She then felt his tongue enter her mouth and explore every surface with in. He broke off after a few minutes, as they both panted he smiled at her again "I really missed you". Naruto picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. he then went into the other room to get dressed leaving a red faced Sakura lying on the bed._

_End of Flashback_

He kissed her…he kissed her, with love and passion that sent chills down her spine but he hasn't mentioned it at all since. The fact that he hadn't mentioned it made her wonder if he only kissed her to make her feel better, and as much as she wanted to believe he did have feelings for her or that he loved her…like She…love's him, "_I Love him"_ Sakura repeats in her head staring at the hooded Assassin. "_I love him, I want him…god I want him"_ Sakura thoughts are broken by the arrival of Tsunade approaching. "Lady Tsunade!" Sakura yells slightly shocked.

"I need to talk to Naruto" Tsunade said in a calm but business tone, Tsunade and Naruto barely talk so visiting him at his home was unusual. She walked over to him "Hey…do you have a minute" she asks

"Sure Hokage Tsunade what can I do for you?" he replies, although he spoke polity calling her 'Hokage' Tsunade hurt her feelings.

"Let's talk in private" she says offering to for a walk "Look, you not a kid anymore" She begins.

"I realized that when I started shaving" He replied sarcastically.

"…Shut up" She sighs "Anyway I've decided to tell you about the night your parents died" she continues.

"I know" Naruto Interrupts "the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village he fought the beast and sealed it inside a new born baby…me" Naruto finishes explaining the story he heard from the legends.

"While most of that is true it is missing details" Tsunade replies and gets a confused reaction from Naruto. "You see you mother Kushina Uzumaki was the Jinjuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox before you" she continues and the shock is clear on Naruto's face "You see during the child birth the seal became weak and the Fox escaped because of it" the story became more and more intriguing "The Nine Tail's was too strong and it took both your parents to seal him" she finished, she had hoped this may have helped him understand why his parents did what they did.

"Both of them had to die?" Naruto finally spoke "You see I don't believe that!" he felt angry "for 12 years of my life I was neglected, attacked and treated like an outcast and you think I should be happy my parent chose to die for that same village that treated me this way?" he calmed but not much "I would rather have 2 parents that ran from the burning village to protect their son, over the great heroes that abandoned their son to save a village that in return would treat their son like a monster" he finished.

"Your identity needed to be kept a secret" Tsunade interjected.

"Yeah, if word got out that the mighty 4th Hokage's son was a demon his good name might get tarnished" Naruto scoffed.

"…I wanted to tell you this story because I hoped you would understand" Tsunade sighed sadly.

"Don't worry…I do, the 4th made an oath to protect this village when he became the Hokage" Naruto began "And he made this oath before I was born" he continued.

"Naruto…" Tsunade looked stunned, despite everything he said he knew the burden of being Hokage.

"But in reality I don't share his optimism because I couldn't care less about this village" Naruto says rather bitterly and coldly, "After the way the villagers threated me they could die for all I care"

"You shouldn't wish death on anyone" Tsunade replies slightly angry at his words "Life is precious and should be valued over all else" she imparts onto him.

"While I was training to become and Assassin, my mentor asked if I could kill 10 people if it meant I'd save a 100" Naruto states "While at first I kept telling him how I'd rescue all 110 people it slowly became clear that death is unavoidable" Naruto finishes "Later on he also told me that the 10 people could be holding the 100 people hostage or something" He sighs with a small laugh.

"Seems like you learned a lot from your Mentor" Tsunade replies with a small smile of her own.

"True but I learned more from an Assassin named Kazuki" Naruto states, "He told me that Death can be as easy as breathing in the right state of mind but…if you become accustomed to death itself then you lose yourself to Killing for it own sake" He finishes "To be honest I never understood it but I believe it means when there is no other option kill without Hesitating but never look for a reason to kill someone", the two stare off into the distance for a while, watching the kids play and some Genin perform some simple mission.

"…we should talk more often Naruto" Tsunade breaks the silence "I still consider you a leaf Shinobi and with your skills you could help a lot of people" she smile.

"I still have pre-existing duties" Naruto replies "And I don't plan on doing it till I'm an old man, I want…to…never mind" Naruto unable to finish since he is still unsure of what he wants but he smiles at Tsunade "but if you ever are desperate and I'm not doing anything then I'll throw you a bone" he chuckles turning back and walking to his home.

"I hope so Naruto…I really do" Tsunade makes her way to her Office.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>In an unknown location 10 cloaked individuals where sitting at a table, all off the cloaks had a Red Cross on the Front.<p>

"These Akatsuki are a Nuisance" one of them spoke "because of their foolishness the Assassins have two of the Tailed beasts while we have two as well".

"And my sources tell me that they have two as well which mean there are 3 still out there" another adds.

"In any case we should get to work finding them fast" one of them spoke out, unlike the others his robes were a different colour which meant he is the leader. "Have the Uchiha get to work".

"Yes your Holiness" the first bowed.

"May the Father of understanding guide you" the leader blessed his disciples.

"May the Father of understanding guide you" the entire group said in unison to the leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived back home and saw Sakura waiting for him, "Whets up Sakura" he asked letting down his hood.<p>

"What was wrong with Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, she knew he would probably lie but it was worth asking.

"She wants to reinstate me as a Shinobi of the leaf" Naruto told her half of the story.

"And…what did you say" her curiosity grew, this couldn't be a lie…it couldn't be.

"I told I'd think about it" he replied and he saw her face light up "What do you think?" he asked.

"Well I would love you err I mean everyone would be happy to have you back" Sakura corrected herself, she felt he face burn with embarrassment. She almost told Naruto her feelings.

"…I see…well I'm hungry" Naruto states "what's for dinner?" he asks

"it's almost mid-night" Sakura sighs face Palming "But…I guess I could cook you something" she smiles sweetly and Naruto feels his heart beat increase.

"Thanks" he smiles, he had avoided her since the kiss he gave her when he returned, when he looked at Sakura he saw his future…he loved her with all his heart, she had grown from a beautiful girl into a beautiful and well Respected Shinobi while he is a trained killer she could never love him, in all honesty he still believed she loved Sasuke regardless of who he is dating but a small piece ached to hold her, kiss her, make love to her but he knew it was unlikely.

The two walked into the house so Sakura could prepare something for him to eat while he showered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>In Sasuke's apartment he and Ino Panted Heavily in bed, Ino was draped over his chest while Sasuke's arm Cocooned her shoulders.<p>

"A-Amazing as always" Ino pants Kissing his chest as a reward for a night of wild and mind blowing sex.

"Anytime" the proud Uchiha smirked, the noises coming from Ino had his neighbours baffled to what they were doing. "I was thinking about telling Naruto the News…what do you think?" he asks.

"I don't mind…I really can't wait to tell Sakura" Ino agreed "Just think…Nine months from Now"

"A little Uchiha will be taking his first breaths of a new life" Sasuke Finished as the Couple kissed passionately for a good 3 minutes before falling asleep in each other's arms. The big news indeed Ino…is Pregnant

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delay<strong>

**Please Review my work and follow me and my other Stories.**

**I was thinking of doing an Naruto OC base story so let me know what you think**

**Peace Out**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ASSASSINS CREED, I own this story and characters I create,**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Follow me and my stories<strong>

**Sorry for the long delay, I got distracted by other projects and kinda fell out of this but hey Assassins creed 3 to the rescue, though the ending pissed me off!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS TO ASSASSIN'S CREED 3, FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME…WHICH IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been thinking of doing a new Naruto X Assassins Creed story only based on the first season of Naruto and the new Assassins Creed, let me know if I should or should not.<strong>

**Also I was thinking of doing just an Assassins creed OC based Story**

**I'm putting certain guns in this Fic, like the ones from Assassins creed 3 since not all Assassins use Jutsu so its just to make it fair.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Assassin Spy among the Akatsuki<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and Naruto sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. He had decided to head up the mountains to train in Ninjutsu, since it had been a long time since he tried Ninjutsu he thought it would be smarter to train far from the village.<p>

He began with his old trademark Shadow Clone Jutsu, he managed to summon 4 clones "Ok, like riding a bike" Naruto Smirked. Next he decided to try to do the Rasengan, trying to remember what Jiraiya told him when he first learned this Jutsu, "Ok focus my Chakra to the center of my palm" he said aloud, after a few trials and errors he managed to form the orb shaped Jutsu in his hand, his concentration is broken by the sound of sarcastic clapping "What's up…Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked out from the shade of the trees "Just watching you practise…Dead last" he smirked adding Emphasis to 'Dead last'. "What made you decide to start practising Jutsu? Decided to become a Shinobi again?" he asked.

"I never Stopped being a Shinobi…an Assassin is just a Precise Shinobi" Naruto replied "And Learning this stuff might come in handy" he added. "So why did you REALLY come here" he asked again and Sasuke sighed.

"I…have to tell you something" Sasuke looked to the ground and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's about me and Ino" he said slightly Blushing.

"Yeah…?" Naruto looked confused "What about you and Ino?" he asked

"We…we made…" Sasuke Mumbled "A…a" he continued to mumble.

"Made what? A cake?" Naruto asked and Sasuke face palmed.

"No you idiot!" Sasuke yelled "We made…a…Life…" Sasuke managed to blurt out, he was confused to why he found this to be so embarrassing.

"A life? What do you-!"Naruto's eyes widen as he finally realises what Sasuke was talking about "Oh you mean…a life" a sly smirk broke out on his face making Sasuke realise why he was embarrassed. "Sasuke you naughty boy" he laughed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled louder than before…. "But Seriously…I'm concerned" he looks down depressed "I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility of starting a family"

"Could you ever be ready?" Naruto replies "In truth nobody ever is, just have to wing it"

"You make it sound so simple" Sasuke sighs still down, he is not sad because he is unhappy more he feels it's to soon in the relationship for such a big responsibility.

"It can be, truth is I have no idea what to do when it comes to raising a kid" Naruto says "You should talk to Sakura and Akira about this since they have the twins to take care of" he adds and Sasuke looks up

"Good idea, I think Ino told me about a mission she was going on with Sakura" Sasuke cheers up a little knowing Sakura would help.

"Well I have to go talk with Tsunade about a guest of mine coming to the village" Naruto says and the two shake hands.

"Assassin like you?" Sasuke asks and Naruto chuckles a bit.

"Assassin yes, like me no" he states walking off leaving a confused Sasuke standing alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too far from the Village<strong>

* * *

><p>A Dark skinned man dressed in a hooded white dress uniform jacket with blue lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia, and brown boots with leggings that extended past his knees walked towards the city, he was equipped with a Bow and Arrows, A Tomahawk with a blade shaped like the Assassins logo, a sword, and a weird tool with a trigger.<p>

"According to what I was told this is the village where I can find Naruto Uzumaki" he spoke in a gentle posh tone. Arriving at the gates he is greeted by two Chūnin

"Hello there stranger" one of the Chūnin says while smiling, noticing the weapons "Eh if you want to enter the village I'm afraid you'll have to leave your weapons here but you can pick them up when your leaving" he said more seriously.

"That us not necessary" the hooded figure replies "I have this" he says handing the Chūnin a note, the note came from the office of the Feudal lord with permission to pass through unopposed by authority.

"I see…well then I guess everything checks out, please…enjoy your stay" the Chūnin says a little bitterly after being shown up by the stranger who simply nods before walking into the village.

"_Now according to Naruto that big building over there with the faces behind it is where I need to go" _The hooded man thought as he observed the people gazing at him, they had never seen someone like him before, armed to the teeth so they weren't planning on confronting him either.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hokage Tower<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you have a guest coming to the village?" Tsunade begins and Naruto nods "And he and you are doing an investigation on the elders because you have reason to believe one of them works with the Akatsuki?" Naruto nods again "And beyond this you can't say anymore?" A final nod from Naruto "How can you possibly expect me to go along with this?" she sighs.<p>

"I don't expect you to do anything Hokage" Naruto replies "Just keep the ANBU and Shinobi of the village out of our way and it won't lead to any unnecessary deaths" a cold serious tone causes Tsunade to glare.

"Is that a threat Naruto?" Tsunade asks in a demanding tone standing up trying to intimidate Naruto who smirks.

"A warning would be a better term" He states plainly "I have no time to be dealing with outside interference" he adds and Tsunade sits down.

"I'll see what I can do but I'm not the only one who can order the ANBU" Tsunade says.

"I know but Danzō is one of our suspects so the more he resists the sooner he dies" Naruto states shocking Tsunade, she was confused to how he got that name. the two seize talking when a knock on the door comes.

"Enter!" Tsunade speaks loudly and the hooded man opens the door and enters "You must be…" she can tell he is the person Naruto was talking about.

"Connor" Naruto smiles as the hooded man removes his hood showing his tanned skin, brown eyes and a Mohawk with shaved sides, flattened with a small ponytail.

"It is good to see you again my friend" Connor smiled as the two shook hands "Lady Hokage, thank you for allowing me to be a guest in your village" he bowed to Tsunade politely.

"Its no problem at all Connor" Tsunade replies smiling "Naruto has informed me of your investigation" she continues and Connors eyes focus on Naruto who winks without Tsunade knowing.

"I thank you for your understanding and I hope we find what we're looking for soon…Naruto lets get started now" Connor thanks Tsunade before leading Naruto to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to Naruto's Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"For a second I thought you told her about the Templars" Conner sighed as the two turned a corner.<p>

"Of course I didn't, well not technically" Naruto replies and Connor raises an Eyebrow, "I told her we're looking for an Akatsuki spy" he explained.

"Akatsuki? Oh! The Ninja's that are hunting the Tailed Spirit's" Connor realized, being that he is from another land he doesn't know much about them.

"Yeah it's Tailed Beasts, luckily we put their plans on hold, for now at least" Naruto states, he is suddenly reminded of that mission in which he lost his best friend. "Now I can help you track the Templars that fled from America" he pats Connor on the back.

"And I appreciate your assistance" Connor replied patting Naruto on his shoulder, they arrived to his home, Sakura was out on a mission and Akira was visiting her parents along with the twins.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Naruto says opening the door.

"This house seems big…for someone who lives alone" Connor states and walks into the living room.

"Actually I live with Akira…you know Kazuki's widow?" Naruto says slightly saddened as he is once again reminded of Kazuki.

"I see…is she well?" Connor asks sitting on the sofa "Last a heard she had retired from the order"

"Yeah, she had Kazuki's babies" Naruto States and Connor looks surprised "Twins" Naruto adds

"That's good, I hope they grow up to be like they're dad" Connor says as he takes out a few pictures.

"These guys our targets?" Naruto asks looking at the photos "Hmm, they'll be hard to find with no leads" he adds.

"That's why I'm hoping we can start right away before they can do any damage" Connor says bitterly.

"Ok well I 'Borrowed' this from the Hokage" Naruto states putting a Map of the Village with the names of the buildings on it.

"Yes this will help us greatly" Conner said taking the map a tearing it in half "You take one half and I'll take the other" Conner says "Search the shops and buildings on your half and I'll search the others" he explains his plan.

"Well, that works well for me" Naruto states putting his hood up and his part of the map into his robe "We'll meet back here in 3 hours" Naruto says and Connor nods as the two exit the house swiftly and focused on finding the target.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on a Mission<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade had sent Sakura along with Ino to provide Medical assistants to a group of minors, while Rock Lee, Neji and Kiba where sent to keep them safe from Bandits and Rouge Shinobi.<p>

"Its hard to believe Naruto and Sakura are living together" Kiba states and Rock lee looks at him.

"THEY'RE WHAT!" he yells furiously, his eternal rival in the race for Sakura's heart was…winning "Since when" he demands an answer.

"Eh well Naruto moved back she moved in to help a friend of his who was pregnant" Kiba sweat drops at Lee's reaction "I don't think they're dating or anything, according to Sasuke Naruto is always out on missions, and when he is there he's very distant to her" he explains.

"I see…I had thought Naruto might return to his duties as a Shinobi but I understand this is not the case?" Lee says calming down.

"What would be the point" Neji's serious tone interjected his opinion "As a Shinobi his skills are that of a Genin, he wouldn't stand a chance against any of us" he continues "But with the skills he has picked up while he was away…I have sympathy for any foe he encounters"

"True enough but, its good to have him back…even if he has changed" Kiba smiles looking up at the sky remembering his times with Naruto at the Academy when they were kids _"Naruto…do you still consider us friends? …do you still consider the leaf your home?"_ Kiba thought looking at Sakura an Ino hard at work.

"I bet you wish Naruto was here…right" Ino states with a sly grin as she finishes stitching up a minor.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura says nervously but pretends not to know what her friend means.

"Come on, we both know this is where you shine" Ino says referring to Sakura's Medical abilities.

Sakura looked away and focused on her patients but her mind couldn't help but wonder _"I feel like you still see me as that little fan girl who needs to be protected"_ She thinks as a vision of a young Naruto smiling with a thumb up, this image was the last time she saw him like that as he along with, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Choji left to save Sasuke. When they returned without him she felt her soul break, she still remembers Sasuke's she felt her soul break, she still remembers Sasuke slowly sinking into despair, when she told him she didn't blame him for Naruto's death, at first she thought she was lying to keep Sasuke from feeling worse but in reality she couldn't blame Sasuke since…she blamed herself. To her it felt like she used Naruto's feelings for her so he would bring 'Her' Sasuke back. Her reason for becoming a Medic Kunoichi was for Naruto, for the first few months she waited for him to return still hurt from the battle with Sasuke but when he didn't come back she continued her studies so she herself could search for him.

"_For years I left the village in secret searching for you but you were gone, at the same time I heard of a ghost like Assassin hunting down criminals and it never crossed my mind that YOU where the ghost"_ She thought with a small smile forming _"But why would i…Assassin's are precise and discreet, and MY Naruto was anything but…now it feels like I'm meeting you for the first time"_ she continues as a new patient lies in front of her waiting to be treated. _"Now your this mysterious Assassin and the Mysteries keep coming…will you ever look at me with those eyes again…like when we were kids?"_ she asked herself as she continued to work hard honing her skills so she might gain Naruto's respect

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf<strong>

* * *

><p>In an underground room sitting around a round table with a cross-symbol etched into the center of the table.<p>

"We have reason to believe there are two Assassins in the village now" the one who must be the leader spoke.

"This is bad…one was bad enough" a nervous voice spoke "I say we abandon this village or it will be the deaths of us" he suggested.

"No!, the fourth Hokage's secret Jutsu is hidden somewhere in this village and we need it if we plan to find the remaining pieces of Eden" the leader says and the Nervous Templar shrank in his seat.

"but what happens if they find it…or us" a more confident man spoke "I mean if they Kill even one of us then this plan wont work since we need everyone here in order to get the scroll"

"Leave the Assassins to me…" The Leader pondered for a moment before an evil grin broke out "Summon the Uchiha!" he yells and a servant runs from the room.

"Good plan…even if they kill him, his Sharingan will prove a long enough distraction for us" the confident man chuckled menacingly.

"Soon gentlemen the world will end and then be re-created to suit our needs" the leader stood up and the others in the room followed suit "May the father of understanding guide you" he prayed.

"May the father of understanding guide you" the others copied him praying, unbeknownst to them there was in fact another Assassin who had been watching the whole time disguised as one of them with a hood up.

"_Soon"_ He thought as the Templars left the room leaving him alone plotting his next step.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As I said sorry for the late update..<strong>

**Let me know what you think regarding the New Naruto X Assassins Creed story only based on the first season of Naruto and the new Assassins Creed and Assassins Creed OC stories**

**Reviews help me decide what story to focus on, so if you like this Review and promote it to make it popular**

**Peace**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ASSASSINS CREED, I own this story and characters I create**

**Edit**

**Check Out my Pole**

**Sorry for the Delays but I got a job and recently had to move so I've been busy.**

**I'll try to keep updating this story as it's my most popular but make sure to check out all my other related Naruto Stories in the mean time**

**Also if you like to Rp, PM me, i'm especially fond of Romance (Smutty) Rp's ladies ;P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: It…Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>In an underground room sitting around a round table with a cross-symbol etched into the center of the table.<p>

"We have reason to believe there are two Assassins in the village now" the one who must be the leader spoke.

"This is bad…one was bad enough" a nervous voice spoke "I say we abandon this village or it will be the deaths of us" he suggested.

"No!, the fourth Hokage's secret Jutsu is hidden somewhere in this village and we need it if we plan to find the remaining pieces of Eden" the leader says and the Nervous Templar shrank in his seat.

"but what happens if they find it…or us" a more confident man spoke "I mean if they Kill even one of us then this plan wont work since we need everyone here in order to get the scroll"

"Leave the Assassins to me…" The Leader pondered for a moment before an evil grin broke out "Summon the Uchiha!" he yells and a servant runs from the room.

"Good plan…even if they kill him, his Sharingan will prove a long enough distraction for us" the confident man chuckled menacingly.

"Soon gentlemen the world will end and then be re-created to suit our needs" the leader stood up and the others in the room followed suit "May the father of understanding guide you" he prayed.

"May the father of understanding guide you" the others copied him praying, unbeknownst to them there was in fact another Assassin who had been watching the whole time disguised as one of them with a hood up.

"_Soon"_ He thought as the Templars left the room leaving him alone plotting his next step.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure there are Templars here Naruto?" Connor asks "I mean this is a small village with not a lot to offer" he adds<p>

"You seem to forget that this is no ordinary Village" Naruto replies as the two talk, after finding no signs of Templar bases the two met up to come up with a new tactic. "This Village has many dark secrets that the Templars will find too irresistible to ignore" he explains.

"I see and with no additional Information we…have no choice but to fight blind" Connor states.

"The Signs are there, certain areas of the town have shown an increase in profit" Naruto says "These Templars are different to the ones you're used to, they throw money and resources around likes its going out of style" he adds.

"Which also make it easier for us to find them" Connor states and Naruto nods I agreement, the two continues to formulate a plan of attack when a familiar pink haired kunochi walking through the streets helping an elderly woman with her shopping appears in the corner of Naruto's line of sight. Naruto occasionally glances at Sakura trying to appear like he's checking for spies, unfortunately isn't fooling Connor in the least and he can't help but smile at Narutos determination to hide his true emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Sasuke and Ino decided to take time off to discuss preparations for the impending baby Nine months away.<p>

"Well I told Sakura, Hinata and Tenten…Lady Tsunade Shikamaru, Choji, Kurenai Sensei and a few others" Ino lists out the people she has told, Sasuke knew the by few others actually meant 'Every person she's talked to since she found out'. "Who have you told?" she asks curiously.

"Naruto…" Sasuke states bluntly causing Ino to dead pan before pulling his cheek so his eyes are at her eyes level.

"It almost sounds like you're not happy about all this" she growl out angrily.

"OW! Ow! Ow! I am! I am!" he yelps defensively.

"Ok!" she smiles sweetly letting go "Just making sure" she giggles cutely.

"_I better make sure not to piss her off"_ Sasuke smiles nervously while rubbing his red cheek "Anyway I was thinking our apartment is too small for us now that we have a baby on the way" he speaks out.

"I know but we can't afford a new place AND all the medical stuff" Ino sighs leaning against a rail that oversees the entire Village.

"Luckily for us we won't have to" Sasuke smirks at her confusion "Naruto is letting us use his place until we can afford our own" he smiles as her eyes brighten.

"That means I'll have Sakura there to help" she says excitedly "Now I won't suffer in silence" she adds knowing Sasuke has no idea how to handle a pregnant woman, he picked up on

"Thanks for having so much faith in me" Sasuke scoffs sarcastically crossing his arms, he feels her light grip around his waist and her face being Buried in his back.

"Sorry" she flashes her big blue eyes at him "Forgive me please?" she pouts cutely.

"_That Puppy face look of hers should be a forbidden Jutsu"_ Sasuke sighs in defeat kissing her forehead "yeah… yeah you win I forgive you" he smirks as she leans her back into his chest so they can watch the village.

"Speaking of Sakura" Ino begins but Sasuke already knows what she wants to ask.

"I think Sakura would make a great god mother too" he agrees before she can even ask

"You know me too well" she smirks as she feels his hand rub her belly softly. "Well since you let me pink the godmother its only fair that i let you choose the Godfather" she says relaxing into his chest "But if i know you i already know who you'll pick" she smirks.

"I'm torn between Kakashi Sensei, Kiba or Neji" Sasuke mumbles into her shoulder.

"What about Naruto? isn't he your best friend?" Ino asks and Sasuke releases his grip from her waist.

"I don't know him as well as i used to, and i want our baby to see his Godfather and i can't be sure how long Naruto plans to stick around" Sasuke explains and Ino sighs.

"Ok then but i think this has less to do with our baby and your feelings on Naruto's new life" she stands up on her tiptoe's to kiss his cheek "Choose who you want" she smiles walking off leaving him to his thoughts.

_"Is she right?"_ he asks himself _"Am i still upset about how he left"_ he sighs and decides to visit the Hokage to get a mission for his Genin team

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura had just left the market doing her weekly shopping, ever since she moved into Naruto's Mansion and didn't have to worry about rent she had extra cash laying about so she decided the least she could do was buy his shopping. She sees two shadows running along the rooftops and looks up.<p>

"_Naruto?"_ she thought looking up and recognizing the taller thinner blonde as Naruto, she found herself blushing noticing his beard was gone allowing her to see his face perfectly. She then noticed that the two Assassins heading for the front gate, _"Must be going off on another Mission"_ she thought sadly since missions for him could have him gone for a year at the minimum _"Is there any chance of us…becoming like Ino and Sasuke?"_ she shook her head not wanting to give up on Naruto yet.

At the Gate Naruto and Connor stood at the entrance

"From what we gathered The Templars are not here in a big enough force to make any real move" Connor states.

"What do you suggest as our next course of action?" Naruto asks and Connor puts his hood up.

"I shall return to the Temple and observe their movement as a whole" he begins "I recommend you stay here and rest" he continues noticing Naruto is about to object "If you burn yourself out then how can you avenge Kazuki?" he asks and Naruto slumps "The reason Akira left is because she could tell you where still hurting and being around her wasn't helping" he says softly placing his hand on Naruto's Shoulder "Spend some time with the Pink haired girl" he adds "She cares for you deeply and I can tell you feel the same way about her…so enjoy her company and you might find something to fill the void in your life" he begins to walk away

"As they say, 'it will never happen unless you know'" Connor states.

"Uh…I think you mean 'you'll never know unless you try'" Naruto corrects him and Connor nods before walking into the darkness of the forest before disappearing completely.

_"...i wish i could be with her... but..."_ he sighs heading off towards his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on a night<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura had found herself deep in conversation with her mother and lost track of time, she opened the door of the house to see it in complete darkness <em>"He must have left"<em> she sighs closing the door

"Sakura?" she hears his voice coming from the sitting room, she hears his footsteps and her eyes widen slightly at the sight of something she never thought she would see. Naruto stood before her dressed in a simple orange T-shirt and loose fitting Swears. "What has you home so late?" he asks taking the bags of shopping from her as she looks on stunned.

"_He…he looks…like…the old Naruto"_ she smiles brightly "I was talking to my mother about Ino" she replies following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah Sasuke told me she and him where expecting" Naruto says putting the bags on the counter, Sakura had noticed that he had cut his hair so it looked like it did when they were kids only he now sported jaw-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. "I told Sasuke that he and Ino could live here" he spoke a Sakura smiled.

"Kind hearted as always" she states causing him to blush at her smile _"That look suits him" _Her thoughts cause her eyes to examine his entire his appearance _"He looks so much younger"_ she smiles as he turns to face her.

"It'll be interesting to see what a Pregnant woman acts like" he smirks.

"When a Woman is Pregnant just remember to remind her that she's beautiful" Sakura states matter-of-factly.

"Dually Noted" Naruto grins "Wanna watch a movie?" he asks **(Movies exist in this :P)**

"Sure" she smiles as they both head for the sitting room, they both make themselves comfy on the sofa. Despite being a well-trained Assassin Sakura beats Naruto to the remote meaning she can dictate what they watch, wasting no time she quickly finds the sappiest love story she could and her ears ring in delight as he hears his groan on sadness "Enjoy" she smirks filled with smugness. Ten minutes in and Naruto' s arms are spread over the back of the sofa as he sleeps peacefully while Sakura lies spread across the sofa using Naruto's lap as a pillow as she is enthralled in the movie. As the movie came to an end Sakura had fallen asleep while Naruto came too.

"Thank god" he sighs happily looking down to see Sakura snuggling into his lap, he smiles while gently stroking her cheek with his thumb before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to her room and tucking her into bed, he uses his fingers to move her fringe to one side _"So peaceful" _he thinks _"So beautiful" _His eyes lock onto her lips that a spread slightly has her breath keeps a slow peaceful rhythm. His body moves on its own as his lips draw closer to hers until they are just Millimetres apart.

"Na-Naruto…" Sakura mumbles sadly in her sleep stopping Naruto in his tracks "Where are you?" she silently asks "Come back…" she trails off as a tear stream falls from her eyes, seeing this Naruto knew what her dream was about.

"I really hurt you didn't i?" he says quietly "'I'm sorry I never came back…I would have, but I knew I would be putting everyone in danger and it felt selfish" he adds "And I know it must feel like I'm being selfish in the fact that me keeping you at arm's length is making you wonder what you what you mean to me" he leans in and kisses her forehead "I love you Sakura….with all of my heart and all of my soul I love you" he smiles "And that's why we can never be together" he frowns sadly "Then I'd be putting you in danger to make myself happy" he stands up "And that's I keep you at arm's reach" he walks out of her room and closes the door.

Naruto walks through the dark streets of Konoha, for now he was Naruto Uzumaki. Citizen of the Village hidden in the Leaf but the day where he would return to his Assassin's obligation but for now being a citizen was fine. He can't help but feel something is amiss, he walks to his former teams training ground and stares at the Moon reflecting in the lake, he suddenly hears footsteps coming up from behind.

"I thought it would be harder to sneak up on the Phantom of the order" the man spoke in a mono tone, Naruto turns to see a man whose presence was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze, Naruto found himself staring at a young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face, he wore a Black cloak with red Cloud patterns on it. "I mean I know you had no clue that I was here but still…its reassuring to know even you can be caught off guard" he almost has a smirk spread across his otherwise emotionless face. Naruto got into a stance before speaking.

"Never thought I'd see you alive….Itachi Uchiha"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well heres the latest chapter of A Foxes Creed, sorry for the long periods but I'm trying to work on all projects while working a 40 hour week.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy and review since I'm hoping to break 100 reviews before I reach chapter 20**

**Check out my Poll on my profile and read my other stories **

**That's all for now be sure to follow me and spread this story around **

**~DoTheBartMan**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ASSASSINS CREED, I own this story.**

**I'm trying to update this as fast as Possible, I would have had this up sooner but my internet was down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Bad Blood dissolves?<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto walks through the dark streets of Konoha, for now he was Naruto Uzumaki. Citizen of the Village hidden in the Leaf but the day where he would return to his Assassin's obligation but for now being a citizen was fine. He can't help but feel something is amiss, he walks to his former teams training ground and stares at the Moon reflecting in the lake, he suddenly hears footsteps coming up from behind.<p>

"I thought it would be harder to sneak up on the Phantom of the order" the man spoke in a mono tone, Naruto turns to see a man whose presence was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze, Naruto found himself staring at a young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face, he wore a Black cloak with red Cloud patterns on it. "I mean I know you had no clue that I was here but still…its reassuring to know even you can be caught off guard" he almost has a smirk spread across his otherwise emotionless face. Naruto got into a stance before speaking.

"Never thought I'd see you alive….Itachi Uchiha"

"I could say the same about you" Itachi walks up face to face and smiles "You look well"

"I feel better too" Naruto smiles in return "How are you feeling…you know health wise?" he asks nervously, a few years ago Itachi became I'll, and this Illness has been slowly killing him.

"The doctor says I could have many years left or I could die tomorrow" Itachi replies indifferent to his current health, "I decided years ago I would die by the hands of my little brother however I sense that may be off the table…your influence?" Itachi asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…his situation has become complicated" Naruto scratches the back of his head nervously not wanting Itachi to find out about Ino.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks but could tell he was not getting an answer.

"That's…something Sasuke himself should tell you" Naruto ends the conversation about Sasuke.

"Naruto…all my life I've fought to maintain the peace in this village" Itachi begins to explain "I've slaughtered my own Clan, harmed many innocents" he continues "Sasuke is the last hope of the Uchiha…I know you will keep him on a straight path once I'm gone" he puts his hand on Naruto shoulder "But for the love of all that there is Naruto, Don't give up on a good thing" he ruffles Naruto's hair before exploding into a bunch of Crows.

"Was he…did he…was he spying on me in my own home" Naruto is left stunned by Itachi' s last words

Not too far from the Village the real Itachi emerges from the shadows with a small but satisfied smile on his face, however this is short lived as he is greeted by another familiar face "…little brother" he says emotionlessly.

"Itachi" Sasuke's venomous voice oozes towards his older brother who remains unfazed "Why are you here?" he asks darkly.

"Can't family drop by unannounced?" Itachi asks with a small smirk, "Honestly I was curious, I heard that you tried to defect from the leaf" Itachi begins to explain "what changed…was I right about you not having enough hate"

"And what would that accomplish?" Sasuke asks "Hate doesn't focus on a single person place or thing" he explains "In time I would grow to hate everything and end up alone" he adds "And lets say I used my hate and killed you, then what?" he asks "Would Mom, Dad and the rest of our clan magically come back from the dead?" he asks sarcastically. Itachi listens to his younger brother with a straight face but on the inside he had a smile on his face proud of his brother's maturity.

"Then you have opened your eyes my dear little brother" Itachi states still not showing any expression just his all intimidating stare, "For decades all Uchiha live with the assumption that we should rule because we possess the Sharingan" he begins "Our clan has been tainted by hate and the desire to seek power" he adds.

"And what about you?" Sasuke replies "You killed our clan to test the limits of your capabilities" he adds before his eyes widen ever so slowly "Unless….that was a lie" he says slightly shocked.

"You have begun to understand" Itachi replies removing his Akatsuki robe and Sasuke immediately recognizes the symbol on his shoulder.

"Your one of them…like Naruto!" he yells accusingly "Then does that…mean" Sasuke begins to piece everything together.

"Yes our father was leading the Uchiha to war as allies of those who seek to destroy the world and rebuild it in their image" Itachi answers for him.

"So…our father and mother were corrupted?" Sasuke asks sitting down, he was still cautious and did not trust if Itachi spoke the truth.

"No our father was manipulated and our mother was oblivious…that is why she is alive" Itachi states and Sasuke's world slows down.

"That's a Lie!" Sasuke yells standing up "I saw her body!" he adds.

"You saw what I needed you to see, all of the males in our clan…excluding you and a few elderly and other children where clueless to the deception" Itachi begins "All the females were spared however I needed you make you and others believe that I slaughtered everyone so you would try to avenge them…the world was made to believe that I was a monstrous criminal and the Uchiha clan where the victims and you were to be the hero would dealer justice to me for my actions" he finishes.

"I don't understand…your saying there are more of the clan…including our Mother?" Sasuke asks on the verge of losing it "Then where…where is she?" he asks.

"Safe…she ant the others are hiding until the time is right" Itachi places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiles "I'm glad you found happiness" he states "I've heard you have good news" he adds as the atmosphere becomes less dark.

"Y-Yeah…I'm dating a girl and…were expecting" he blushes slightly at his brother's gaze.

"Congratulations…treat her well and always love her and never follow the Uchiha tradition" Itachi says turning around and putting his Akatsuki robe on but not before Sasuke catches a familiar Symbol on his shoulder, he had seen that before "Goodbye for now…Sasuke" and before Sasuke can say another word Itachi is gone. Sasuke clutches his chest feeling a stinging sensation in his chest, all the new information was proving to have a strong effect in his emotions, on the one hand he was happy his mother was alive and safe but on the other his father was a corrupted villain who was on the verge of starting a war, another fact was could he really trust Itachi's word? …he knew where he could get answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset a few hours before night<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto enters his home after wandering around the village looking at how little it has changed in the 10+ years he's been gone. Another thing plaguing his mind is Sakura…both Connor and even Itachi believe he should be more open with a girl they don't know…a girl he barely recognizes as the little girl he loved when he was young.<p>

"_Sasuke has grown more than I thought he could" _ Naruto thinks leaning back into the sofa as he drops into it_ "I mean he is a Sensei, in a serious relationship with Ino and they're expecting baby" _He sighs, it's not like he doesn't imagine a life with Sakura, his training allows him to see multiple outcomes to every decision he makes, his biggest fear is if she is taken by the Templars or if he pushes her away so that he can focus on his Mission, his trail breaks as the front door opens and the Pink haired Kunoichi Medic enters the house.

Walking in with a bag full of shopping she sees Naruto relaxing on the sofa "hey" she smiles warmly at him and he waves casually at her with a charming smirk "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh nothing really, I just spent the day walking around the village" he replies walking up to her and Taking the bags "If you had of told me you planned to go shopping then I would have come along" he adds carrying the bag into the kitchen.

"Sorry, its just I do other errands as well, Lady Tsunade has me on Medical leave for the next month while the new interns plant their roots" she states as she begins to un-pack the shopping.

"Ah, She doesn't want you around intimating the Interns" he smirks "Well she's right to do so" he smirks.

"Oh?" Sakura turns raising her brow at his statement "Is the great Naruto trying to say I'm Intimidating?" she asks with her own smirk.

"Only because of your super strength and Short fuse" he mutters and Sakura gets in his face.

"What was that Blondie?" Sakura asks grabbing his collar to get him at eye level, she quickly realised that Naruto's face was centimetres from hers as she stared into his deep blue eye's, however she feels his hands gripping her sides and tickling her causing her to burst out laughing letting go of Naruto "S-Stop it!" she giggles struggling to break free.

"What happened to the big strong Kunoichi?" he asks in a mocking tone as he continues to tickle her.

After he finaly relents she breaths heavily trying to catch her breath looking up at him in a pout "Why did you do that?" she asks.

"Because I wanted to" his reply dry and bland, "Eh Sakura?" he asks sounding oddly nervous.

"Hmm?" she smiles looking up at him with a curious look.

"Are you happy?" Naruto asks sincerely, "I mean I haven't been…open about my life since I came back" he adds.

"Of course I'm happy" Sakura smiles warmly "Not knowing what you're up to is better than believing you're dead" she adds.

"I wish I could tell you…everything" he takes her hand into his own "But…with my line of work I'll have enemies" he continues "I mean living with you makes me dream of calling you my wife, raising kids" he smiles but frowns immediately after "But I have to continue my mission until its completed or...until death" he parts hands with her.

"That's what I don't understand" Sakura hums confidently at him leaning into his face "When did you start acting in absolute?" she raises her brow "You want me to be your wife yet you've yet to call me your girlfriend? Hell we've never even been on a date" she smirks.

"Sorry" he grins "Hey Sakura you busy?" he asks seductively to which she shakes her head slowly as the two draw closer to each other "well I know this great place called between the sheets" he smirks seeing a faint tint on Sakura's face but she holds firm.

"What are the reviews?" Sakura plays along.

"5 stars give or take" he replies gently gripping her waist "So you interested?" he asks leaning into her lips feeling her steady breath touch his lips, their lips connect and Sakura can feel he knee's going but is kept up in Naruto's strong grip hugging her waist lifting her up carrying her towards the bedroom, through gasps of air the whisper of a moan passes through Sakura's lips as they reach the bed frame and Sakura and Naruto fall onto the mattress, his hands trace the curves of her figure lifting her top showing her stomach, his fingers run across he her newly bare stomach feeling her flinch slightly.

"Cold" he hears her mumble between kisses, there is a loud knock on the door cutting out all the romance "We, we should probably answer" she say out of breath.

"But I'm so close!" Naruto moans pouting playfully but reluctantly agrees standing up, walking down stairs as the person knocks louder "Yes, yes I'm coming!" Naruto yells "Someone better be dead or dying" he mumbles slightly frustrated about the interruption. Upon opening the door pair of hands grabs him by the shirt and pulling him out of the house but Naruto manages to grab his wrist bracer and quickly attaches it to his arm before looking at his attacker his eyes widen slightly as he stares at the familiar pair of Sharingan…. "Sasuke!?" he stands up taking his fighting stance.

"You lied to me!" Sasuke lunges at Naruto who rolls out of the way "All this time he was one of you!" he adds even more enraged as Naruto realizes Sasuke must have caught Itachi.

"I told him it was a bad decision coming here" Naruto mumbles but Sasuke could read his lips.

"So you DID know!" Sasuke rages charging at Naruto who parries Sasuke's wild haymaker and dodges the flurry of swings that followed "I thought we were friends!" he yells feeling angry tears flowing "You knew where HE was, what he IS!" Sasuke is flipped over and is pinned to the ground.

"You seem to think that because we're friends I'm obligated to spill every secret?" Naruto states coldly holding Sasuke down "Yet when we fought at the valley of the end if I hadn't managed to inflict that wound on you, you would have joined Orochimaru and left me to die" he adds equally cold.

"He killed my whole clan!" Sasuke struggles but Naruto tightens his hold.

"Yeah and if he hadn't a lot of innocent people would be dead in their place" Naruto states "Your father was a criminal and a scumbag who used the leaf's police force to spy on the leaders of this village and reported to his masters like a good little tool" Naruto states condescendingly "And you condemn your brother who has dragged his name in the dirt and associated himself with criminals to keep what your scumbag father did a secret" Naruto applies pressure to Sasuke's restrained arm "You need to open your eyes" Naruto releases Sasuke who stands up and dusts himself off "For example you call Itachi a Murder for killing 15 people while crying tears of quilt yet I've killed 100's of people without a shred of mercy" Naruto begins to walk towards his house as a look of shock is on Sasuke's face "Don't look at me like I'm still that goofy kid who dreamed of being Hokage, I could care less about this village when its balanced against the world. Just like I won't measure one life to the world" he reaches the door and continues to avoid looking at Sasuke and Sakura who is unable to speak but Naruto finaly turns to face them "I'll let you off this time since you have just found out a lot of life changing information but if you attack me again…I'll kill you" he walks into the house closing the door leaving a stunned Sasuke and Sakura standing before Sasuke huffs angrily and storms off leaving Sakura alone.

"_Naruto…what' happened to you?" _ She touches her lips remembering his gentle kiss, not being able to muster up the courage to enter the house she turns and makes her way into town.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you Review and follow my stories<strong>

**Sorry for the long update but I struggled to finish this chapter, I planned to end this chapter with a Lemon but chickened out, if you want me to do one and have suggestion's/ pointers. PM me.**

**I am planning to do a new Naruto Cross over but can't decide. I'm caught between Gears of War and Arrow (a TV show based on the Green Arrow) so if you're interested let me know which you'd prefer.**

**I plan to update this story faster but I'm hoping to hit 100+ reviews before chapter 20, and I will be editing other chapters to hopefully improve them.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR TO I OWN ASSASSINS CREED AND ITS CHARACTER. I ONW THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I have been updating the first few chapters which is why you keep getting Emails telling you I've updated, please check out past chapters 1,2,3,4 as these are the ones I've updated.<strong>

**Here's chapter 19 I hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Plot thickens <strong>

* * *

><p><em>opening the door pair of hands grabs him by the shirt and pulling him out of the house but Naruto manages to grab his wrist bracer and quickly attaches it to his arm before looking at his attacker his eyes widen slightly as he stares at the familiar pair of Sharingan…. "Sasuke!?" he stands up taking his fighting stance.<em>

"_You lied to me!" Sasuke lunges at Naruto who rolls out of the way "All this time he was one of you!" he adds even more enraged as Naruto realizes Sasuke must have caught Itachi._

"_I told him it was a bad decision coming here" Naruto mumbles but Sasuke could read his lips._

"_So you DID know!" Sasuke rages charging at Naruto who parries Sasuke's wild haymaker and dodges the flurry of swings that followed "I thought we were friends!" he yells feeling angry tears flowing "You knew where HE was, what he IS!" Sasuke is flipped over and is pinned to the ground._

"_You seem to think that because we're friends I'm obligated to spill every secret?" Naruto states coldly holding Sasuke down "Yet when we fought at the valley of the end if I hadn't managed to inflict that wound on you, you would have joined Orochimaru and left me to die" he adds equally cold._

"_He killed my whole clan!" Sasuke struggles but Naruto tightens his hold._

"_Yeah and if he hadn't a lot of innocent people would be dead in their place" Naruto states "Your father was a criminal and a scumbag who used the leaf's police force to spy on the leaders of this village and reported to his masters like a good little tool" Naruto states condescendingly "And you condemn your brother who has dragged his name in the dirt and associated himself with criminals to keep what your scumbag father did a secret" Naruto applies pressure to Sasuke's restrained arm "You need to open your eyes" Naruto releases Sasuke who stands up and dusts himself off "For example you call Itachi a Murder for killing 15 people while crying tears of quilt yet I've killed 100's of people without a shred of mercy" Naruto begins to walk towards his house as a look of shock is on Sasuke's face "Don't look at me like I'm still that goofy kid who dreamed of being Hokage, I could care less about this village when its balanced against the world. Just like I won't measure one life to the world" he reaches the door and continues to avoid looking at Sasuke and Sakura who is unable to speak but Naruto finaly turns to face them "I'll let you off this time since you have just found out a lot of life changing information but if you attack me again…I'll kill you" he walks into the house closing the door leaving a stunned Sasuke and Sakura standing before Sasuke huffs angrily and storms off leaving Sakura alone._

"_Naruto…what' happened to you?" She touches her lips remembering his gentle kiss, not being able to muster up the courage to enter the house she turns and makes her way into town._

Over the next couple of days Naruto locked himself into the library avoiding all contact from the outside world apart from his Assassins business, ever since his fight with Sasuke he began to wonder if he was falling behind on his work. "Why am I here" he wonders aloud "I left this village for 10 years and a girl flashes a puppy dog look and I come back" he adds with a sigh. We walks around the room pacing "What have I accomplished" he continues "Sasori of the red dead because of me, Kazuki of the Assassin's… dead because of me" he says feeling a familiar sting in his heart remembering how Kazuki died. "I was so arrogant after killing Sasori that I thought I could kill off Hidan and Kakuzu" he looks at the ring on his thumb "I got this from Deidara's arm" he stops talking as he hears a knock on the door.

"N-Naruto its Sakura" he hears he nervous stutter "I was wondering what you wanted for diner?" she asks, he remembers how they almost had sex, now he barely says too words to her.

"I'm not hungry" he replies in an unintentionally cold tone,

"O-Ok…call me if you change your mind" he hears her walk off, sighing he walks to the window to look out at the garden. For a while he pictured seeing Akira and the Twins living and growing up hear, now all he saw was an empty garden with no future.

"_I don't belong here now"_ he thinks to himself constantly Sakura's happy face is played with each thought, he knew when he left again it would be for good so he wanted to remember her smile because he knew her smile would fade from him when she was no longer in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in a tree watching his students practise walking on water, he could only half focus on them as his main focus was on Naruto and Ino. He needed answers but if he followed Naruto he would be abandoning Ino, however if he were to continue his life this way Naruto would leave again and he would never learn about what really happened with his clan. His thoughts are cut when he hears the whine of his soaked students.<p>

"Sensei this is impossible!" the female Genin yells stomping her foot in frustration, sighing Sasuke walks out onto the lake.

"Impossible" he asks shrugging "Only to an idiot" he adds "As I said unlike walking up a tree where you use a steady flow of chakra the surface of water constantly changes so you need to adjust your chakra along with it" he explains and can see it go through their ears and out their noses "Just keep practising" Sasuke sighs and the three walk back out on to the lake slowly and uneasily.

He sees Ino walking up to him and he walks over to her kissing her cheek "Hey sweetie how's training?" she asks in a sweet tone.

"They're getting it" he responds looking at his students "The Chūnin exams are coming up" he adds

"And will they be participating?" Ino asks and Sasuke smirks "Of course they are" she exhales sarcastically "The Genin of the great Uchiha Sasuke. Conqueror! Of the world" she adds dramatically.

"I definitely conquered you last night" he leans down to whisper huskily into her ear while grabbing her waist "How many times did you…surrender to my Conquering while screaming my name?" he grins kissing her ear lobe.

By now Ino's entire face was crimson red "I-I-I uh have no idea what you're talking about" she tried to deny but Sasuke could see right through her, this is why he loved her "I-In any case we need to talk with Sakura and Naruto" she regains her composure noting his sudden angered expression. Sakura had told her about the incident between Naruto and Sasuke, "It may seem hard but you need to talk to him" she says softly running her fingers gently across his cheek "He won't say anything to Sakura, my gut says he's waiting for you" she adds.

"…Hn" Sasuke nods "But I can't look at him Ino…he knew about my brother, and the fact that most of my clan is alive" he continues "And what hurts most is he probably knew back when we found him during the Mission to save Gaara" he adds closing his eyes "All this time I thought he was my best friend" he feel Ino hug him.

"He IS your best friend" Ino says softly but sternly "All those years you went looking for him, never once giving up on him" she sways slightly "He's more to you than a friend he's-" Sasuke cuts her off

"My brother" he smiles, he looks at the smiling blonde and kisses her before turning to his students "Take a break!" he yells and the 3 sigh in relieve "Go get something to eat" he adds the kids run off, "Think he'll forgive me?" he asks and Ino rests her head on his shoulder.

"Of course he will" She replies "just tell him if he doesn't forgive you that your pregnant Girlfriend will eat him" she smile innocently.

"As if he needed a better incentive" he kisses her gently before walking off

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Since becoming ANBU, Neji has had little time to deepen his relationship with Tenten. This home diner is the first time the two have been alone together in months. Tenten has taken up a position as a weapons instructor at the academy, this is one of the main hints she has been throwing Neji to tell him she wants to start a family however any conversation on the matter is skilfully avoided by the ANBU.<p>

"So how are the fresh students?" Neji asks as he takes a bite of the curry Tenten prepared.

"Green as grass" Tenten sighs "Most think they can just walk in and walk out as Genin" she adds. Taking a bite of the curry followed by a sip of water "It's annoying".

"They are just kids, and they are young and naïve" Neji replies casually "And remember how time changes people?" he asks looking at his Girlfriend.

"You're talking about Naruto? Right?" Tenten asks and Neji nods "It's hard to believe that the once hyperactive knucklehead ninja is now a quiet mystery" she sighs "I wish he could just open up" she adds.

"The thing is…I don't think Naruto wants to be here anymore" Neji states.

"I remember how he changed you during the Chūnin" Tenten states "You had practically closed your eyes to the world and then Naruto changed you prospective" she smiles.

"Now, I thinks its time someone did the same for him" Neji says finishing his meal and taking his empty plate to the sink before walking to the door "Lady Hokage wants to discuss something with me" he states walking to the door.

"Hold on" Tenten's words halt him "I know you've heard that Ino and Sasuke are having a baby and I was wondering…do you ever think that the day will come when we have kids too?" she asks hopefully.

"I have accepted my clans curse but…if one of our children were forced to share the fate…I don't think I could bare to sit quietly" he replies "But yes…I want to have kids too" he doesn't turn but almost feel her smile burn a hole in his back, he leaves her alone as she sighs happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>A now suited up Naruto stalks through the darkness of the streets, his training has helped him cloak his whereabouts to Shinobi, with two swords strapped to his back and 10 throwing knives to his hips he makes his way to the Hokage tower. <em>"I have wasted enough time"<em> he thinks with a serious look on his face _"It is time I cut the remaining Templar vain from this city"_ he quickly climbs into a back entrance knocking out any who could divulge his location. _"From what I've learned his room is located somewhere in the basement"_ he stops at a room with a light on an silently opens the door to reveal bandaged man with a walking stick

"I have been expecting you for a long time…Uzumaki Naruto…or should I call you by your new title. Assassin?" the man asks turning to face Naruto.

"I have come to put an end to you and your allies ambitions" Naruto declares drawing his swords "Danzō…you will die here" he adds seriously.

"We shall see who dies here Demon" Danzō says confidently charging at Naruto who side steps his attack, "You have good reflexes for someone with only Genin level training" Danzō states "But how long do you expect to last?" he asks sending a punch at Naruto who side steps once again

"A lot longer than you Templar" Naruto lunges at Danzō but Danzō deflects quickly drawing a kunai

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>At Naruto and Sakura's home Sasuke knocks on the front door, Sakura opens it and Sasuke waves casually "Hey" he says in his usual cool tone.<p>

"Ino making you apologise?" Sakura asks smugly and Sasuke coughs to hide his embarrassment "He's in his library" she states and see his shocked expression "I know NARUTO has a library" she says allowing him into the house. "You know, you and Ino are welcomed to stay here" Sakura says "Naruto hasn't said anything about changing his mind" she adds.

"According to what you told Ino, he doesn't say much" Sasuke replies "After I talk with him and see where we stand, Ino wants to move here and live with her best friend" he adds

"What about you?" Sakura asks "Do you want to live with your best friend?" she asks and Sasuke's eyes fall to the floor.

"As much as I hate to admit it…the Naruto in his library is not the one I fought at the Valley of end" Sasuke replies sadly "But I still want things to be like they were before" he admits.

"Then you both need to take the necessary steps" Sakura says softly as they reach the door to Naruto's library. "Naruto…Sasuke's here" Sakura says to the door, only to get no reply "Naruto?" she asks gently as Sasuke opens the door to see an empty room "I wonder where he went?" she turns to Sasuke who walks into the room and up to his desk where schematics to the house are laid out.

"Looks like he's planning some major extensions" Sasuke says looking at the plans "but why?" he asks and Sakura shakes her head unsure what to make of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>A bloody and injured Danzō coughs up more blood "You are stronger than I am" he admits bitterly "If thing with the Uchiha went as planned I could have been Hokage" he continues "Then our Order could have grown but Itachi turned out to be a snake and made sure to destroy all the Sharingan of the murdered Uchiha" he finishes.<p>

"Itachi is an Assassin" Naruto says noting the shocked look "Why do you think Itachi could kill almost all of his clan?" Naruto continues "The answer is simple, he knew that the Templars where using the Uchiha's anger towards the village all the while having you collect the Sharingan of the Uchiha who died in the Coup de ta" he pushes Danzō to the floor "So in return for the protection of the remaining Uchiha Itachi joined to Assassins Order and pretended to aid you" he finishes "But none of that matters now" he grabs Danzō and prepares to finish him with the hidden blade.

"I had plans for you" Danzō spits out blood into Naruto's face "I planned to kidnap you as a baby and turn you into the weapon you were meant to be, I would have changed the world" he finishes.

"I am a weapon" Naruto states "I am the shield that protects the innocent from tyranny" he reviles his hidden blade "And the sword who strikes against those who seek the power to rule the world" he plunges the blade into Danzō's heart.

Gasping "More will come Assassin, the world is on the presuppose of change and the Templars will guide the world into the future" Danzō says as the life leave his eyes.

"Possa tu la pace cercavate per la vita, trovare nella morte ... riposa in pace" Naruto closes Danzō's eyes and placing his arms on his chest before leaving quietly

On his way home Naruto runs into Sasuke "…Hey" Naruto says taking his hood down.

"Hey" Sasuke eyes his suspiciously "What are you doing?" he asks

"My job" Naruto replies walking past him only to have Sasuke grab his arm

"Look…I'm sorry about how I reacted" Sasuke says letting go of Naruto "Its just, finding out after all this time my brother was not the criminal who killed our clan to test his capabilities" he begins "And that our Mother is till alive…along with half our clan" he finishes.

"That stuff is between you and Itachi" Naruto speaks after a few minutes of silence "He told me to never tell you" he continues "And besides if I suddenly came to you and said 'your mom is alive but I can't tell you where she lives' how would you react?" he asks getting no answer "Exactly" Naruto says "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'd have done the same thing" he finishes.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asks and Naruto nods "Then…you don't mind if Ino and I come live with you and Sakura?" he asks.

"Of course you can stay as long as you like" Naruto pats Sasuke on the shoulder "I will be leaving the village in a few days and will be gone for a few months" he says "I…plan to let Sakura down gently" he adds seeing Sasuke's reaction.

"What!?" Sasuke yells "But she loves you, and I can tell you love her" he adds

"That's the point" Naruto replies "She's wasting her life waiting for me to come back but…I don't belong here anymore" Naruto says "Walking around this village I see how everyone has moved on" he states "You and Ino, Neji and Tenten, hell even the lazy ass Shikamaru is in a committed relationship with Temari" he continues "Lee has a Dojo training people in Taijutsu, Choji is his clans leader" he adds "Then there's the most odd a loud talkative Hinata dating a clean and well groomed Kiba" he chuckles "Then Shino is still a big a mystery as ever" he finishes.

"It comes with growing up" Sasuke says "Tell me…how have you REALLY changed over the years?" he asks "Are you trying to pull away from Sakura because you think you don't belong here or is it because she makes you want to stay and forget about your mission?" Sasuke walks up "The Naruto I knew was many things but a coward wasn't one of them" he walks past leaving a conflicted Naruto alone.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay I hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**As I said I am updating old chapters but it kept saying I put up chapter 18 so if you re-read the first 4 chapters of this story you will see the new changes**

**Please make sure to subscribe if you haven't already and make sure to leave a review if you want me to continue**

**Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR TO I OWN ASSASSINS CREED AND ITS CHARACTER. I ONW THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>The landmark Chapter 20 :D<strong>

**Make sure to re-read chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 as they are the chapters I have updated**

**Leave lots of reviews if you like this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reviewing and Following<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: A New Day<strong>

* * *

><p>After their last confrontation Naruto and Sasuke began talking on a regular basis, soon Sasuke and Ino moved into Naruto's massive home where she and Sakura began preparing for the baby. Sasuke continued preparing his students for the Chūnin exams. Naruto kept disappearing at night and returning with new cuts and bruises which were becoming harder to hide from Sakura's keen medic eye.<p>

In the back Naruto is training in his outside arena, he is currently doing some pull ups, it is easy to tell he has been training for a while by the sweat patches on his t-shirt, Ino and Sakura sit around a patio table watching him while talking about the goings-on in the village.

"I heard there is a big turnout in the academy this year" Ino states sipping on a cup of green tea, she notices how Sakuras eyes haven't peeled off Naruto since he started training and she was beginning t wonder if Naruto was showing off to Sakura.

"There always is the first day" Sakura replies "it'll drop down when the kids realize how hard it is and not a game" she adds "Although Lady Tsunade wants me to take some students under my wing and train them to be medics" she remembers Tsunades 'Passing of the tourch' speech which just made Sakura feel old.

"I guess, I remember there was a big turnout when we started to" Ino recalls remembering when she and Sakura first started at the academy "funny thing is I always thought Naruto would be a wannabe Shinobi" Ino says watching Naruto continue to do pull ups.

"True but Naruto proved everyone wrong" Sakura smiles remembering the blonde loud mouth who ran around the village like a man on fire. "He showed he had what it took to be a great Shinobi…and a good friend" she adds.

"And now? I mean he is clearly different in…more ways than one" Ino states ogling Naruto's physique "He has grown into an Apex of a man" she adds with a saucy grin.

"Yeah…all the remnants of the Naruto from team 7 are long gone" Sakura says watching Naruto drop down from the bar he was doing pull ups "The man in front of us is a complete mystery" she adds _"I like a good mystery" _her thoughts betray her as she blushes but thankfully Ino wasn't looking.

"I wonder what he's like between the sheets" Ino grins perversely while Sakura almost chokes on her drink. "Ever tried to make a move on him?" he grin widens.

"INO!" Sakura blushes madly making sure Naruto didn't hear her outburst, luckily he didn't or at least paid no attention to it if he did.

"Sorry, I have had sex on mind all day" Ino laughs lightly "Must be a hormone thing" she adds as Sakura sighs.

_"More like a Ino thing"_ Inner Sakura scoffs "Its OK, just try to be careful about what you say" Sakura replies "I don't want Naruto overhearing anything that revolves around…Intercourse" Sakura explains

"Sakura, you're a medic Kunoichi who can't even say sex, penis, Vagina or anything related without blushing" Ino laughs as Sakura blushes with embarrassment "You seriously need to get laid" she adds and Sakura sighs.

"I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that" Sakura finishes her drink and Stands up "I'm heading to the market. Want to come?" she asks and Ino finishes her drink.

"Sure…if I watch Naruto work out any longer, the garden will flood with my drool" Ino jokes standing up while Sakura shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Naruto me and Ino are going shopping, do you want anything?" Sakura asks.

"No thanks " Naruto replies and the two girls head around to the side gate of the back garden and towards the village, Naruto finishes exercising when he hears footsteps approach "Whos there?" he asks and a familiar face smiles brightly "Yusuf Tazim?" he sounds slightly surprised.

"Naruto! Bu süre oldu_(It's been a while)_" Yusuf hugs Naruto "Why so surprised?" he asks "Did you think you had seen the last of me?" he grins.

"Of course not" Naruto puts his hand on Yusuf's shoulder "Onun seni görmek güzel_(Its nice to see you)_" he smiles as Yusufs eyes widen slightly.

"You are improved in speaking Turkish" Yusuf comments "I bet you are wondering what brings me across the ocean?" he asks.

"Yeah, when I left the Templars in Istanbul where all but extinct" Naruto replies as the two begin to walk towards the house.

"Yes and I decided to return the aid you gave me" Yusuf replies "I left my first Apprentice in charge of things until I get back" he explains "I hear you have your hands full" he smirks.

"True, Connor is busy in the land of Lightning, Takeuchi has the land of water, and groups are spread out among, Sound, waves, Iron and Earth" Naruto sighs "Which leaves me with the lands of Fire and Wind" he opens the door and the two walk inside.

"That leaves you spread a little thin" Yusuf smirks "Evet, bu benim için buradayım ne_(Yes, this is what I'm here for)_" he adds wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Then we should" he stops when he hears a knock on the door, he walks up and opens the door "Neji?" Naruto states confused. "Whats up?" Naruto asks the Hyūga.

"The Hokage wants to have a word with you regarding the nature of your recent actions" Neji's serious tone sounds almost angry.

"Well…I have company, so I'll get to her when I'm ready" Naruto says as he goes to close the door only to have Neji grab onto the door.

"Now. Uzumaki!" Neji states angrily, sighing Naruto agrees but only if Yusuf could come. The 3 walk to the Hokage tower, Neji remains silent while Naruto and Yusuf talk to each other in Turkish. They arrive at the door of the office of the current Hokage Tsunade. Neji walks in. "I have brought Naruto Lady Hokage" Neji bows.

"Very good" She says as Naruto and Yusuf walk in "Eh I only need to see Naruto Mr…" She looks at Yusuf looking for a name.

"I am Yusuf Tazim Lady Hokage" He bows "Hokage is your title then? I am new to these lands" he asks explaining his lack of experience.

"Yes, Hokage is my title and my name is Tsunade" Tsunade smiles "Anyway Mr Tazim, do you mind waiting outside?" she asks politely and Yusuf turns around to leave only to have Naruto grab his arm.

"Actually, I want him to stay" Naruto smirks as Tsunade glares slightly, she knows Naruto knows that this meeting is related to the village and would rather not have outside ears listening.

"With all due respect to Mr Tazim, I would rather keep this private" Tsunade rejects Naruto demand.

"I am a civilian of this village and a civilian is only brought before the Hokage if they have been granted an audience upon asking for one or… they are being accused of something" Naruto states "Therefore it's my right to have a witness here to observe the meeting" he finishes.

"That's why Neji is here" Tsunade replies and Naruto looks at Neji.

"With all due respect to Neji, he is a Shinobi of the village and will side with the Hokage over a civilian" Naruto says ignoring the glare coming from Neji.

"…OK then Naruto" Tsunade grits her teeth "Mr Tazim can stay" she says bitterly and Naruto smirks. "Anyway the reason I sent for you is because a village elder was murdered a few nights ago" she begins "His name was Danzō" she adds.

"That's sad to hear, I am truly sorry for your villages loss….but what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asks though lying it would be hard to tell considering the authentic sincerity in his tone. Tsunade didn't miss how he said 'your village', she could tell he still felt like an outcast or…he didn't care about the village as much as he let on.

"Well according to the autopsy he was covered in blade like cuts but a single puncher wound from a small skinny blade to the neck was the killing blow" Tsunade explains "And according to the files regarding Sasori's death you delivered a killing blow with a skinny knife that was hidden in your sleeve" she adds "So I'll ask you bluntly. Did you kill him?" she asks.

"No" Naruto replies without hesitation in a defiant tone "My reasons for being here are to connect with old friends" he explains, despite what he says the only 'Friends' he has connected with are Sasuke, Sakura and Ino…all the others haven't said as much as a full sentence to him, in fact today was the first time Neji has spoken to him since his big return party a while back.

"Have you any proof to your innocence?" Tsunade asks and Naruto shakes his head "Then why should I believe you?" she asks.

"Do you have proof of my guilt?" Naruto counters crossing his arms, "Believe what you want" Naruto replies "But unless you can prove I did it then this little meeting is over" Naruto turns to leave.

"Hold on!" Tsunade stands up "Does this have something to do with your new faction?" she asks and Naruto looks over his shoulder.

"Everything I do has to do with 'my new faction and you realize I've been doing this a lot longer'" He replies walking to the door "If this man was murdered then there must be a reason behind it" he adds opening the door.

"Should I call for his arrest?" Neji asks and Tsunade shakes her head.

"I want to give him the benefit of the doubt" Tsunade says "I'll believe he is innocent until there is evidence that says otherwise" she adds looking out her window _"Besides there has been less complaints coming from the Market district since Danzō died"_ she thinks wondering if his death had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Back at Naruto's house the two assassins sat in the sitting room drinking coffee and talking about past experiences.<p>

"I remember during the first few years of my time I found it hard to deliver the killing blow" Naruto says, "All the times I went on missions where incapacitating my opponent was enough, which made it hard to kill anyone when i first started as an assassin" he adds.

"I can imagine, while I was on my way I asked many Ninja what defines what they do" Yusuf comments "They told me it depends on the mission so it can vary from protecting someone to killing someone if necessary" he continues "For us it is different, all our missions end with someone's death" he finishes.

"That's why we are called assassins" Naruto takes a mouth full off coffee "I have been with the order for 13 years now, the things I have seen…the things I have done" he adds "I wish I could explain it to the people I love... but-" Naruto is cut off by Yusuf.

"Those who don't volunteer to join our struggle shouldn't be forced to fight it" Yusuf states and Naruto nods. "These feelings wouldn't have anything to do with one of the two girls I saw earlier leaving your house?" he asks.

"Yeah…the pink haired girl" Naruto replies "Here name is Sakura…I have loved her for years…and years" he adds

"Then why not tell her?" Yusuf asks "I know assassins who have families" he adds.

"Most of those assassins aren't as well-known as me" Naruto smirks "Maybe one day, I'll tell her everything" he adds hearing the door open and Ino and Sakura's voices entering, they walk into view.

"I love shopping" Ino states as the two girl's grin holding multiple shopping bags filled with clothes and make up. "Oh Naruto!" she turns seeing Naruto and Yusuf staring at them "And company" she adds cautiously observing the heavily armed man.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks walking up to the two assassins, Yusuf could see she wasn't afraid of him.

"I am Yusuf Tazim, master of my trade" he states standing up and bowing "Pleasure to make your acquaintances Arkadaşlarım_(Friends)_" he adds

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yakama" Sakura introduces herself and Ino, she can tell this man is also a member of Narutos allies" Naruto what's going on? I heard Tsunade wanted to speak with you" she asks.

"I know me and Yusuf just got back from her office a little while ago after she accused me a killing some guy" Naruto replies know she would find out about the purpose of meeting eventually.

"İşinizle ilgili yalan daha iyi bir şey _(Nothing better than lying about your business)_" Yusuf smirks as Sakura and Ino look at eachother confused to what he said.

"Kapa çeneni_ (Shut up)" _Naruto replies while Yusuf's grin widens "Well whoever did it is probably long gone from the village" he adds.

"Well Naruto olmuştur eğlenceli_(It was fun)_" he extends his hand and Naruto shakes it "Daha iyi başlamak_(I better get started)_" he says with a grin.

"Nereye önce sen gidiyorsun_(Where are you going to go first?)_" Naruto asks and walks Yusuf to the door leaving a confused Sakura and Ino who don't have a clue what's going on.

"Genel Müdürlük" he replies "Until next time Naruto, Sakura and Ino" he bows slightly.

"Good luck and come and see me if you need help" Naruto pats him on the shoulder, Yusuf nods before turning around and leaving, Closing the door behind him he sees Ino and Sakura staring at him "Whats up?" he asks.

"What where you two talking about?" Ino asks "And what language where you speaking" he adds while Naruto walks back into the sitting room.

"Business" Naruto states "And the Language is Turkish" he answers both "Its Yusuf's native language and it's easier to talk to eachother since he isn't fluent in ours" he adds as the two females sit across from him. Ever since Ino moved in Sakura has become more questionative about both Narutos personal and professional business but having her around helped keep Sakura from being lonely.

"That's cool!, so can you can speak other languages ?" Ino asks sounding exited and Naruto nods. She finds this astounding, the 'Dead last' of her and Sakura's year in the academy can speak multiple languages.

"It's all necessary in my line of work" Naruto shrugs non-Chalantly "Still I'd say being a medic must be interesting" Naruto says turning the conversation over to Sakura and Ino's line of work.

"True, there's no better feeling than knowing you saved someone's life" Ino states with a proud smirk "I mean anyone can take a life but it takes a pair of skilled hands to SAVE a life" she adds with an arrogant chuckle.

"Awesome" Naruto lay's back on the sofa giving of an uninterested yawn. Soon after Ino and Sakura leave him alone believing he has fallen asleep on the sofa, as soon as he hears them go upstairs he gets off the sofa and makes his way out of the house heading towards the front door. He stands at the front garden gate, he knew his time of relaxing in the village where over, now with both Yusuf and Connors appearances meant it was time for him to begin his mission, all the Templar influence in the village had vanished with Danzos death. He looked up into the window of the room where Sakura and Ino where already preparing for the baby. _"Maybe one day Sakura…but I will make this world perfect before bringing a life into it"_ he thinks, he hears footsteps coming from behind him.

"You're leaving again right?" Sasuke says with a smirk "I thought you might at least wait to see your god kid come into the world" he adds as Naruto smirks.

"Yeah, still can't believe you of all people are about to be a father" Naruto chuckles noticing Sasukes frown "Still I proud of you" he adds in a serious tone "You wouldn't have had anything had you went to Orochimaru" he states and Sasuke nods.

"Your right" Sasuke agrees, "I heard from the team that went to confront him with the information you gave that he has become very frail after going from body to body" Sasuke says remembering what the leader told him "Serves him right for destroying all those people" Sasuke scoffs.

"So is he still alive?" Naruto asks curiously and Sasuke shrugs _"I should look into that_" Naruto thinks.

"Apparently he escaped thanks to Kabuto" Sasuke replies "Anyway if you leave without telling Sakura I'll hunt you down and kick your ass" Sasuke smirks walking into the garden towards the door "And…make sure to come back, I want my child to know his Godfather" he adds walking in the house.

"I'd like that" Naruto smiles at the thought of being a Godfather, he lays down in the grass watching the clouds drift past over him as the sky got darker _"I envy Sasuke so much" _Naruto thinks thinking about how different him and Sasuke are now compared to how they were like as Genin _"I always thought I'd have a girlfriend or maybe even be engaged…to Sakura"_ he can almost see her in the clouds, her soft bright pink hair, large green eyes that could melt the toughest of men, and her fair milky skin and looked perfect in every way. Sighing he decides to get it over with, he stands up and walks into the house. He walks into the kitchen where Sakura sits alone reading a book "Hey…where's Ino and Sasuke?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh they went out for a meal" Sakura sighs, jealous of Ino and Sasukes relationship. She still hopes to have a relationship with Naruto but it's becoming more a fantasy since she can tell he intends to leave again so for now she planned to make the most of it "So it's just us for tonight" she smiles closing the book "So are you hungry?" she asks standing up going over the fridge.

"Actually…can we talk?" Naruto asks in a nervous tone and Sakura freezes.

"_N-No….now….I-I" _she thinks holding back a saddened expression "Uh what's up?" She asks looking over her shoulder.

"Well, tomorrow I'll be leaving on a mission" Naruto begins "And…I don't know when or if I'll be back" he adds.

"I…I see" Sakuras voice says cracking slightly "Why are you leaving so soon without prior notice?" she asks trying to keep calm.

"Well…the bad people won't wait for me" he tries to make a joke but fails horribly, he takes a folded up piece of paper and hands it to Sakura "This…is the deed to the house" he says as she unfolds it and reads it "This is just in case I…well you know" he looks away "The house is yours" he finishes and Sakuras face is plastered shocked.

"N-Naruto I couldn't" Sakura tries to give the deed back "You spent all your savings on this house" she says and Naruto chuckles.

"My dream was to give you a house worthy of you" Naruto smiles "I was also supposed to be the man for you but…I can't be" he looks away "You need to forget about me Sakura, find a man who can make you the center and main focus of his being" Naruto says "But…" he says but can't seem to finish.

"But what?" she walks closer to him "But if I can wait for you will you promise to come back unharmed?" Sakura asks.

"If I promised something like that….then I'd be lying" Naruto gently grabs her hands intertwining their fingers "But if you could wait…then I'd know I have more to live for than killing" he brings her hands up to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

"Naruto…I'll wait for you but…" she leans up on her tip toes "I need something to remember you by" she grins kissing him gently on the lips feeling him let go of her hands as his arms wrap around her waist so she wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up and makes his way towards the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke sat wearing a navy blue t-shirt cream baggy sweats and sandals. He watched quietly while his pregnant Girlfriend devoured multiple bowls of ramen, she was wearing a Purple tracksuit. "Wow I didn't realize I was eating with 13 year Naruto" he smirks as she halts eating to glare at her smart ass boyfriend, her threatening looks is met with a muffled laugh as Sasuke brings his right thumb up to her right cheek and lightly brushes a single piece of noodle that escaped the massacre.<p>

This action causes her to blush lightly "S-Sorry, I've just been hungry a lot" she says looking away before looking at her stomach "I'm going to get so fat and ugly" she pouts.

"Ino" Sasuke says gently getting her attention, this is the part where he makes her feel better "Of course you're going to get fat…you're pregnant" he states bluntly and she sweat drops at the fact he is off to a bad start "But…in my eyes. You'll always be beautiful" he smiles as she blushes madly.

"Thanks" she smiles "I'm still surprised you suggested we eat out for a change considering you hate eating out" Ino states and she sees Sasuke frown.

"Naruto is leaving again" He states and Ino immediately realizes that he wanted to give Sakura and Naruto some alone time.

"That's a pity" she sighs sadly "I was kind of hoping they would settle down and we could raise our kids together" she adds with a small smile "Those two belong together" she finishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto and Sakura<strong>

* * *

><p>In Narutos room the scattered clothes of Naruto and Sakura lead a trail to the Bed where Sakura sleeps cuddled into Narutos Chest sleeping soundly with a big smile, while she does Naruto's fingers runs gently trough her hair in a soothing motion.<p>

"_You are so beautiful"_ he thinks as he can feel her steady heart beat pumping from her back, it has been awhile since he's had sex and he had forgotten the rise in body heat and it felt like Sakuras body was melting into his. He didn't want to sleep since he knew that when he wakes up he would have to leave her and didn't know if he would see her again so he was willing to stay awake and watch her all night just so he could remember her like this…_"Perfect" _he leans down kissing her shoulder causing her eyes to flicker slightly indacating she was dreaming, and judging by the smile and blush...it was a good dream.

By morning he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates fast <strong>

**Please make sure to leave plenty of reviews, If are interested make sure to check out my 'Naruto Namikaze' story since it will be my other focus**

**Until next time**

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A REBOOT OF THIS STORY, I WILL LEAVE THIS VERSION UP UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED EDITING ALL THE CHAPTERS AND PUT THEM UP UN THE NEW STORY**

**Since I wrote this when I was starting out as a writer it wasn't great, so now that I have more experience I decided i should redo this story since it was so popular when I started and as a thank you to all the people who follow me and like my work.  
><strong>

**If you would like this version of the story then PM me to let me know that you are interested(Also explain how it works lol)**

**finally this chapter will be taken down in 24 hours and this story will be marked as Complete**

**Till Next Time**

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
